Traque : Livre 2
by Kallista2
Summary: Andarielle vaincue, le Monastère se reconstruit peu à peu. Mais Natalya a choisi de le quitter, préférant suivre ses nouveaux amis et compagnons d'armes à la poursuite du Seigneur de la Terreur. La piste les mène jusqu'à la magnifique cité de Lut Gholein, dont la situation n'a malheureusement rien à envier au siège des Rogues. Acte II de Diablo II
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Nouvelle version, moins meurtrière pour les yeux. Deuxième partie de la Traque, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'en profite aussi pour remercier Soysauce, qui m'a laissé à la fois une review à laquelle je répondrai : ce fut un plaisir, et je suis heureuse que cela t'ait (vous ait ?) plu, et des condoléances pour les concours à venir que je souhaite rendre réciproques. Bon courage, et bonne chance à toi aussi Soysauce ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Sinon, quant à la propriété de Diablo, rien n'a changé, je ne fais ici qu'emprunter un monde et un scénario pour y faire jouer mes petites marionnettes. **

* * *

Prologue

Il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Il se le répétait pour la quatorzième fois (oui, il les avait comptées) alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée menaçait de le faire tomber de sa selle. S'il avait choisi quelqu'un d'isolé, sans surveillance, et si possible suffisamment ivre pour n'en conserver aucun souvenir, il n'en serait peut-être pas là.

Sauf qu'alors, il aurait probablement tué la rogue en question. C'aurait été plus mal vu encore. Et comme il l'avait réappris à ses dépens, ce qu'on pensait de lui avait des conséquences sur sa progression. Cette pensée l'irrita. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'après tout ce que les _autres_ lui avaient fait subir, il fasse des efforts pour leur plaire ? Il était las de ces mensonges, de ces faux-semblants que les hommes revêtissaient pour ne pas montrer leur vrai visage, celui que _lui_ voyait et sentait parfaitement.

Il soupira. Il s'agissait de ne pas se laisser aller. Le monde tournait ainsi, soit, il s'était adapté. Il écrasa sans remords la déception qui menaçait de remonter dans son coeur. En s'évadant de l'Académie, il avait pensé, naïf qu'il avait été, que sa vie changerait du tout au tout. Il s'était imaginé que le vrai monde serait plus honnête, qu'il pourrait enfin laisser tomber quelques-uns de ses masques.

Il s'était trompé. Inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus.

Il avait quand même gagné la liberté d'avoir un but qui lui importait vraiment, et de le poursuivre. En ce sens, il était particulièrement chanceux. Il ignorait si quiconque de son espèce avant lui avait été privilégié de la sorte, mais au fond, il s'en moquait.

Il n'était par conséquent pas étonné qu'un de ses anciens condisciples ait été envoyé sur ses traces. Et tout bien considéré, il n'était pas surpris non plus qu'il ait réussi à remonter la piste jusqu'à lui. Il s'était relâché en compagnie de ces...gens.

Il ne savait pas comment désigner ses anciens compagnons. A maintes reprises il avait été désarçonné par leur conduite, à l'un ou à l'autre. Oh, ce n'était pas que leurs pensées étaient difficiles à pénétrer ou à comprendre, loin de là. C'était plutôt le comportement qui en résultait qui le prenait de court. Normalement, en apprenant qu'il était un assassin, les gens le chassaient ou s'enfuyaient, et ameutaient leurs pairs pour lui faire la peau. Nombre des siens avaient été pendus, exécutés en place publique, brûlés vifs ou piétinés par une foule en proie à une panique meurtrière parce qu'ils avaient été démasqués. C'était là le prix à payer pour être au-dessus de toute loi.

Mais pas eux. L'homme-loup en avait ri, la brute y avait vu un atout rare, la magicienne n'était intéressée que par ses facultés mentales sur un plan académique, l'Amazone le considérait comme un blanc-bec (réaction à laquelle il était davantage confronté _avant_ que son identité ne soit dévoilée) et la rogue...

La rogue était encore la plus normale, car sa première réaction avait été de le craindre comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais en même temps, elle avait ressenti de la _pitié_. Un sentiment qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Il fut un temps où il espérait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le prenne en pitié, qu'il l'emmène loin de la spirale cauchemardesque dans laquelle sa vie semblait avoir été enfermée. Il avait supplié qu'on la lui accorde, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tant de fois que même sa formidable mémoire ne parvenait pas à les compter. En vain. Jamais lui, pour ce qu'il était, n'avait mérité la pitié de quiconque. Ou du moins pas depuis que...

Non, il ne voulait pas y repenser. Ces quelques souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis profondément dans son âme et qu'il chérissait plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, son trésor le plus précieux...et le plus dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette distraction.

Par contre, lorsqu'il avait été en mission, les personnages qu'il avait incarnés avaient bien des fois suscité la pitié. _Regardez ce pauvre enfant, nous n'allons pas le laisser à geler dehors ?_ Elle aurait dû. _Qui est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil, bonhomme ? Allez, viens, je vais t'emmener chez le dispensaire._ Intention louable, mais surtout très utile. _Tiens petit, je sais que tu as besoin de travail, et moi j'ai besoin d'un guide. Emmène-moi au port, si possible en évitant la garde._..

Il bannit ce souvenir-là avec hargne. C'était fini, tout ça. Ce qui importait, c'était de rattraper cette caravane, là-bas, à laquelle il avait dans son étourdissement laissé gagner de l'avance.

Il tapota l'encolure de son cheval d'un manière particulière à laquelle l'animal avait été habitué à répondre en accélérant la cadence. Dressage particulier de l'Académie, qui rendait plus ardu le vol des montures en mission. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour feu son poursuivant. Il lui avait quand même fourni un moyen de transport plus rapide. En échange, il avait eu droit à une mort propre. Ce qui dans leur profession était presque un sort enviable. _Presque_, songea-t-il avec un ricanement.

Cependant, ces réflexions se dissipèrent immédiatement, lorsque le poison qui rageait dans ses veines se manifesta à nouveau. Etrangement, il était plus difficile à contrer que celui d'Andarielle ou de Bone Ash. Il fallait dire qu'il avait sans doute été conçu sur-mesure. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas. Le coin de ses lèvres esquissa une grimace appropriée.

En tous cas, il ne facilitait pas la concentration.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers des considérations plus pragmatiques. Il était manifeste que le groupe de Siliane traquait Diablo lui aussi. Faire équipe avec eux accélérerait grandement sa propre chasse, et diminuerait le risque qu'il se fasse tuer, par les démons en tous cas. Par conséquent, il fallait qu'il les persuade de le laisser se joindre à eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Mais il se dit que, à en juger par la réaction de Natalya quand il lui avait fait comprendre ses actions, il pourrait sans doute tenter une approche similaire avec les autres. Et si la rogue lui avait «pardonné» comme elle disait, alors les autres devraient suivre plus facilement. Derek serait probablement le plus difficile à convaincre, exceptée l'Amazone qui de toutes façons lui était hostile, mais qui fort heureusement n'avait pas beaucoup de poids dans les décisions du groupe.

Espérant ne pas se tromper du tout au tout, ignorant la douleur croissante que le venin causait dans ses entrailles, il lança son cheval au galop, avec l'intention de rattraper la caravane au plus vite.


	2. Retrouvailles émouvantes

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Premier chapitre de ce livre II, on retrouve Natalya après notre petite excursion, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Et puis Soysauce : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je suis très contente de voir que ça te plaît encore...et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu que je n'aie pas continué dans la tête de Damian, mais j'ai l'intention de ne changer de point de vue qu'aux prologues. Donc le tour de Siliane viendra, c'est promis. Et si ça peut te rassurer, les revues formelles ne me dérangent absolument pas, elles sont autrement plus élaborées qu'un simple "lol, continue". Mais oui, s'aérer la tête après les cours peut s'avérer salutaire...même si les professeurs voudraient parfois nous faire croire que chaque seconde passée à faire autre chose que leur matière est un crime. **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Diablo n'est pas à moi, comme vous l'aurez compris.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles émouvantes

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient quitté la région que Natalya connaissait comme sa poche, alors elle s'absorbait dans la contemplation du paysage, avec parfois des pauses pendant lesquelles elle discutait avec ses compagnons de voyage, qui incluaient les marchands que Warriv dirigeait. En vérité tout le monde s'était laissé gagner par une soudaine insouciance depuis qu'ils étaient réchappés du Camp. Ils étaient nombreux à penser que les démons n'étaient plus qu'un fâcheux souvenir, que cela ne les concernait plus. Natalya espérait qu'ils avaient raison.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas terminé pour elle. Et pour cause : c'était la raison de sa présence. Elle se demandait souvent si elle avait fait le bon choix, mais un seul regard rétrospectif suffisait à la conforter dans sa décision.

Elle fut tirée de ses ruminations par un mouvement brusque à sa droite. C'était Vatanen, qui venait de se retourner d'un bloc comme s'il essayait de surprendre quelqu'un la main dans le sac. Natalya fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes, il n'était plus secondé par Telf, l'esprit ayant obtenu sa vengeance depuis la mort de la Dame de l'Angoisse, toutefois cela ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté outre mesure. Cela l'avait même réjoui avait-il dit. Chêne Sage par contre était demeuré à ses côtés, ou plutôt dans son corps puisqu'il ne se passait rien de notable. Alors la rogue s'attendait plutôt à le voir joyeusement taquiner tout ce qui bougeait, s'adonnant ainsi à son passe-temps favori.

De toute évidence pas ce jour-là. Elle observa le lycanthrope détailler les collines derrière eux, soupçonneux du moindre rocher. Après quelque temps, il braqua à nouveau son regard sur la route.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Natalya.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit, répondit-il sérieusement. Ca dure depuis ce matin. Un ou plusieurs cavaliers si j'en crois l'odeur que m'apporte le vent quand il tourne. Qui que ce soit, il se donne du mal pour ne pas être repéré.

-Les démons n'ont pas recours à ce genre de ruse, si ? s'interrogea la rogue.

-Aucune idée, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais dans ce cas ça ne sentirait pas le cheval j'imagine.

-Sans doute que non, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Enfin, de toutes façons, nous nous sommes mesurés à plus dangereux qu'une poignée de bandits, ajouta-t-il d'un air désinvolte. Si nous prenons garde à ne pas nous laisser surprendre, tout ira bien.

-Espérons-le.»

Mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle-même doutait fort qu'il s'agissait de simples bandits. Si cette chose avait survécu à l'invasion démoniaque, ce devait être assez coriace.

«Hé, Vatanen ! appela Derek assis à l'avant du chariot précédent. C'est juste moi ou on est suivis ?

-Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, cria en réponse le druide. J'ajouterai que je le savais avant !

-Prouve-le, vint la reboutade.

-Natalya peut en témoigner ! déclara l'autre d'un ton triomphant.

-Ca ne compte pas, tu influences le témoin ! se défendit le géant.

-Ah oui ? s'insurgea le lycanthrope. Et comment je te prie ?

-Le fait même que tu puisses lui marcher sur le pied pour lui faire dire ce que tu veux rend ses déclarations caduques et non avenues !

-Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

-Vaguement, mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

-Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que je suis comme toi, renifla Vatanen avec un dédain exagéré. _Moi_, monsieur, je suis quelqu'un d'honnête et de délicat. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à de telles incivilités !

-Ce serait plus crédible si tu n'étais pas fringué comme un clochard, observa Derek.

-Blâme donc le responsable des costumes, sourit-il. Moi, je me contente de mon texte.

-La bonne excuse ! s'esclaffa le guerrier. Et on peut savoir qui les écrit, tes textes ?

-Ma foi, en toute humilité, je dois avouer que ces phrases sont de moi, dit son ami avec grandiloquence.

-Ca explique pas mal de choses, commenta le géant.

-Comment ? s'exclama Vatanen, l'air outré. Ne sont-ils pas à ta convenance ?

-Pour être parfaitement sincère...

-Ah, que je suis incompris ! se lamenta le druide. Cette société me répugne ! Je m'en vais, entends-tu ô frère déloyal ? Des cieux plus cléments je m'en vais quérir, avec ma solitude pour seul linceul...

-J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas te balader à poil en mâchant de la drogue ! le prévint le barbare. C'est pas que c'est légèrement agaçant de te chercher partout et de te retrouver à déblatérer des carabistouilles encore plus phénoménales que d'habitude, le tout avec une apparence peu engageante, mais c'est que c'est carrément dérangeant.

-Diantre, voici mes projets de vacances réduits à néant !»

Natalya secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se disputent, ces deux-là. En même temps, elle ne craignait pas de s'ennuyer. Mais comme ils étaient occupés, c'était à elle qu'incombait la lourde tâche de surveiller à la fois la trajectoire du chariot et le paysage alentour, guettant tout mouvement hors de l'ordinaire.

Soudain, les deux hommes se turent. Natalya aussi l'avait remarqué. Un cavalier, seul, en approche rapide. La forme sombre se dessinait clairement contre le sol herbeux en faible descente.

La rogue se saisit immédiatement de Siffleur, Derek sauta au bas de son chariot et empoigna une hache de jet, son autre main agrippant le manche de sa masse d'armes. Vatanen fronça les sourcils, flairant l'air.

«Odeur familière, marmonna-t-il. Ce ne serait pas...»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car le barbare poussa un rugissement et s'élança à la rencontre du solitaire. Le lycanthrope poussa un soupir et lui emboîta le pas aussi vite qu'il le put, probablement pour l'empêcher de faire...quoi ? D'attaquer le nouveau venu ?

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, remarquant qu'un énorme guerrier de toute évidence d'humeur peu câline lui fonçait dessus, fit bifurquer sa monture de manière à le contourner. Prudent, donc, mais pas intimidé pour autant.

«Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Warriv en arrivant dans le dos de Natalya.

-Cavalier en approche, l'informa-t-elle. Derek semble hors de lui, je ne sais pas pourqu...oh.

-C'est étrange, songea le marchand. J'aurais cru que tous les brigands auraient abandonné la région, pour des raisons évidentes.

-Ce n'est pas un brigand, l'assura l'archère. Et si quelqu'un est en danger, ce serait plutôt lui.»

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le cavalier avait apparemment décidé de changer de tactique. Il sauta au bas de l'équidé et le laissa aller seul, se tournant résolument vers son géant de poursuivant. A présent qu'il n'était plus dissimulé par le tête du cheval, Natalya reconnut sans peine la silhouette dégingandée de Damian.

Il fallait qu'il repointe le bout de son nez, celui-là. Et à un moment pareil !

En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre : ils se rendaient après tout au même endroit, et traverser le désert seul n'était pas une mince affaire, d'autant plus que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il s'y essayait.

Du moins étaient-ce là les spéculations de Natalya, qui se résigna à devoir supporter la compagnie de l'instable énergumène pendant le voyage. Enfin, si Derek ne décidait pas d'en faire de la bouillie sur-le-champ. Elle résolut de ne pas intervenir cette fois : après tout elle ne lui devait rien. Certes, il lui avait présenté des excuses, mais...elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui pardonner. Avec des raisonnements pareils, qui savait ce qu'il risquait de tenter plus tard ?

L'obliger à se tirer d'affaire seul face à Derek constituait à son avis un bon test.

Néanmoins, sa curiosité la poussa à s'approcher suffisamment pour écouter la conversation.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation.

Le barbare arriva sur le garçon comme un taureau en pleine charge. Une main énorme cingla l'air dans le but de saisir l'assassin par le cou. D'un mouvement fluide, Damian esquiva, mais il n'essaya même pas d'esquisser une riposte. Bien sûr, cela n'améliora en rien l'attitude du guerrier du Nord, dont la tentative suivante fut plus avisée. Mais là encore ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. L'assassin avait glissé sous sa garde et se tenait à présent derrière lui. Il se retouna avec un grognement furieux et lui destina un coup de poing que l'autre ne paraissait pas avoir anticipé. Il le bloqua _in extremis _avec le plat de la main, cependant que l'autre bras du géant se refermait autour de ses épaules. La gorge désormais prisonnière du coude de Derek, il semblait avoir perdu le combat...quand sans crier gare il projeta ses jambes vers le haut, effectuant une sorte de galipette sur le dos, qui lui permit à la fois de se libérer de l'étreinte, mais aussi se se retrouver debout sur les épaules du chauve.

Ce dernier n'apprécia pas. Il pivota d'un coup sec en balayant les jambes du jeune homme d'un revers de main, ou du moins en essayant, car l'assassin ne fut ni surpris ni désarçonné par sa réaction.

Natalya s'interrogea une fois encore sur la nature exacte de l'entraînement à l'Académie. Etaient-ils formés pour se battre dans tous les types d'environnement, y compris une situation pareille ?

Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vacilla soudain. Derek bien sûr en profita pour le jeter à bas, écraser son torse du pied et d'un mouvement étudié, dégainer sa hache pour en presser le tranchant sur son cou.

La rogue s'approcha un peu plus. Elle remarqua que Vatanen s'était glissé à côté de Derek. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Derek secoua la tête.

«Tu veux me tuer, déclara Damian avec certitude. Mais tu veux me parler d'abord.

-Garde ta langue derrière tes dents pendant que tu en as encore ! gronda le barbare.»

L'assassin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

«Toi, gamin, tu es soit complètement abruti, soit carrément suicidaire, poursuivit Derek. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me démange de te couper ta trogne de traître !»

Damian lui jeta un regard à la fois ennuyé et consterné.

«Tu te crois malin, face de rat ? Alors vas-y, amène ta science : pourquoi je devrais te laisser vivre ?

-Je n'ai nulle querelle avec toi ou les tiens, dit l'assassin d'un ton neutre. Je me rends à Lut Gholein, comme vous, et Diablo est ma proie. Je vous propose mon aide, en échange de la vôtre, rien de plus.

-Ouais, bien sûr, ricana le géant. Et j'imagine que confondre Natalya avec ta 'proie' était un incident isolé qui ne se reproduira plus ?

-En effet, affirma le garçon.

-Tu as déjà essayé ça avec nous. Je ne peux plus te croire, répliqua Derek. Adieu.»

Il appuya davantage sur le torse de l'assassin pour l'empêcher de bouger, et fit tournoyer sa hache pour un coup de grâce.

«Attends, intervint Vatanen en lui saisissant le poignet.»

La réponse de Derek n'eut pas l'occasion d'être prononcée, car tous deux furent projetés par une violente onde de choc à quelque trois mètres de là. Natalya se retourna d'un bloc, pour tomber sur la figure violacée de Siliane qui, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les yeux lançant positivement des éclairs, marchait d'un pas conquérant dans leur direction.

«Vous n'avez pas honte ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix vibrante du courroux du juste. Vous tueriez quelqu'un à qui nous devons tous nos vies pluieurs fois simplement parce qu'il a commis une erreur de jugement à un moment donné, erreur qui ne s'est soldée d'aucune conséquence grave ? _Ay felle ni'thaulis !»_

Et Derek et Vatanen arboraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Natalya elle-même ne revenait pas de la colère de la petite magicienne.

A en juger par son expression choquée au plus haut point, Damian non plus ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Siliane ne parut pas s'en formaliser davantage. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, elle jeta un dernier regard noir à la paire de guerriers avant de se tourner vers l'assassin à terre, lui offrant une main pour se relever.

A ce moment, Derek retrouva sa langue.

«Mais il est dangereux, c'est un _fait_, déclara-t-il.

-Plus pour nos ennemis que pour nous, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. _Hol dazzat, _Damian ! Vas-tu te décider ! Figure-toi que je n'ai pas que ça à faire !»

L'assassin obéit sans broncher, et saisissant la main tendue, il bondit sur ses pieds en un clin d'oeil. L'ensorceleuse hocha la tête.

«Bien, maintenant suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fini mon étude du lien empathique, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit inopinément rompu à cause d'une quelconque négligence. Messieurs-dames, je vous souhaite le bonjour.»

Elle fit volte-face, et dans un frou-frou de tissu s'en retourna à la caravane, Damian sur ses talons.

Derek et Vatanen échangèrent un regard. Puis le druide éclata de rire. Le barbare s'enferma dans un silence bougon, maugréant sans nul doute des imprécations contre les «deux fêlés qui se soutiennent mutuellement». Natalya crut même entendre quelque chose à propos d'ânes qui frotteraient d'autres ânes. Ainsi emboîtèrent-ils le pas à la magicienne et l'assassin, à un rythme certes moins soutenu. La rogue secoua la tête. Si Damian était désormais sous la protection de Siliane, la gentille, insouciante et surpuissante élémentaliste...il risquait de leur tenir compagnie pendant un certain temps.

Ils avaient dressé le bivouac pour passer la nuit. Toute la journée, Derek avait été partagé entre la méfiance, s'attendant à voir surgir Damian de n'importe quelle cachette et essayer de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux, et l'incrédulité face à l'autorité implacable dont avait fait preuve Siliane. «Un petit brin de fille comme ça, et quand elle se met en rogne elle ferait trembler un Yéti !» s'exclamait-il. Vatanen trouvait la situation très comique, et semblait parfaitement détendu. De toute évidence, il était persuadé que Damian ne constituait aucun danger tant qu'on le laissait tranquille. Son assurance agaçait son ami barbare.

Aussi Natalya était-elle exténuée lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Aïsha pour prendre le repas du soir. L'Amazone avait bien entendu été informée du retour de Damian, et après avoir confronté Siliane avec des arguments peu diplomatiques, avait dû se résigner à tolérer l'assassin dans la caravane. Il fallait préciser que la magicienne avait entretemps oublié la querelle, et avait donc été très étonnée de devoir se disputer pour aucune raison apparente avec une femme à pied bot dont le nom lui échappait au sujet d'un parfait inconnu alors qu'elle était occupée à effectuer des analyses de sang qui demandaient toute sa concentration. Elle n'avait pas été très réjouie.

En parlant de Damian, il n'avait plus refait son apparition. Certes, son cheval - dont Natalya ignorait la provenance d'ailleurs - les talonnait toujours avec un soupçon de malice dans l'oeil, mais son maître se tenait prudemment à l'abri des regards. Au moins il avait la décence de se tenir à carreau.

Siliane arriva en dernier, coiffure défaite et exsudant une odeur de plantes médicinales, mais avec un sourire heureux. Elle s'assit gracieusement entre Vatanen et un marchand du nom de Yousef.

«Tiens, Siliane ! l'accueillit chaleureusement le druide. Comment ça va ?

-Je suis fatiguée, avoua-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Toutefois mon travail porte ses fruits, alors je suis satisfaite.

-Ah ? Quel genre de travail si ce n'est pas indiscret ? s'intéressa-t-il.

-Je serais bien hypocrite si je te reprochais ta curiosité ! rit-elle. Je m'affaire à développer un antipoison extrêmement spécifique, pour contrer un venin qui l'est tout autant. J'ignore où mon patient a déniché une chose pareille, mais toujours est-il que le sujet est fascinant. Il est vrai toutefois que l'alchimie n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, aussi mes capacités sont-elles relativement limitées. C'est une bonne occasion de progresser, conclut-elle d'un air enjoué.

-Ton patient ? questionna l'homme.

-Oui, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui n'avait pas l'air très à son aise, décrivit-elle d'un ton absent. D'une apparence plutôt négligée, et dont la politesse égale celle d'un coup de pied au fondement. Pour une raison étrange, il m'a paru familier...et malgré son mutisme prononcé, il m'a semblé bien plus communicatif que la norme.

-Il n'aurait pas des yeux bleu pâle, des cheveux noirs, et des couteaux jusque dans les chaussettes ? sourit le lycanthrope avec humour.

-Tu le connais ? fit l'autre en haussant les sourcils. Est-il de tes amis ?

-Amis, je ne sais pas, pondéra-t-il à voix haute. Je dirais que tu le connais mieux que moi.

-Impossible, je m'en souviendrais ! affirma-t-elle. Tu essaies encore de me confondre, je sais que c'est un de tes passe-temps favoris !

-Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il en riant sous cape.

-Naturellement, confirma-t-elle d'un air suffisant. Bon, il faut que je me dépêche, Damian a beau être résistant, il ne tiendra pas éternellement.»

Derek et Vatanen échangèrent un regard appuyé. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir leur hilarité, du moins jusqu'à ce que la magicienne ait terminé de récupérer sa portion et disparu derrière le plus proche chariot.

Natalya fronça les sourcils. Empoisonné ? Comment avait-il fait son affaire, avait-il eu une rencontre malheureuse avec un groupe survivant de démons ? Ou bien s'était-il injecté par erreur un poison qui lui appartenait ? A moins qu'il soit poursuivi...c'était un hors-la-loi après tout, qui savait ce qu'il avait pu faire avant d'arriver là ?

De toutes façons, elle avait décidé de le bouder, alors elle résolut de ne pas s'en soucier, et ce malgré les objections de sa conscience.

Elle aperçut Deckard Cain se lever lentement pour suivre la magicienne. Ah oui, elle avait oublié que le vieil érudit avait connu Damian quand il était petit, et qu'il partageait une connaissance avec le jeune homme. Peut-être cela en vaudrait-il la peine de l'interroger sur le compte de l'assassin ?

Elle mastiqua sans grande conviction le morceau de pain qui constituait presque exclusivement son dîner. Le siège avait certes été levé, mais cela n'avait pas rempli leur garde-manger pour autant. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à Lut Gholein, ou dans toute autre ville d'ailleurs, pourvu qu'on y mange autre chose que ces rations fades.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans incident notable. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Damian, ce dont on conclut qu'il demeurait dans le chariot que Siliane avait réquisitionné pour y aménager un laboratoire doublé d'une bibliothèque. De fait, la magicienne s'affairait toujours à son chevet, ne s'aventurant dehors que pour récupérer de la nourriture ou pour acheter telle ou telle matière première à un marchand. Ceux-ci auraient été heureux de lui donner ce qu'elle voudrait gratuitement, ils lui devaient la vie après tout, et son charme mutin ne gâchait rien, mais elle n'en voulait rien entendre, ou plutôt elle se moquait royalement de leurs arguments, laissant toujours une somme honnête dans les mains de ses fournisseurs ébahis.

Il arrivait aussi fréquemment qu'elle oublie la marchandise derrière elle, alors voir tel ou tel commerçant s'arrêter au laboratoire sur roues était chose courante.

Ce qui l'était moins, par contre, c'était d'y voir Aïsha. L'Amazone en temps normal évitait l'endroit comme la peste à cause de son inimitié vis-à-vis du patient à l'intérieur. Par ailleurs, Natalya la suspectait de craindre légèrement Siliane depuis leur altercation. Naturellement, la guerrière était bien trop fière pour l'admettre, et la magicienne avait sans doute déjà tout oublié, aussi le problème avait peu de chances d'être abordé.

La rogue épia Aïsha rôdant dans les environs, son approche rendue peu discrète à cause de sa jambe. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ?_ Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sut : Aïsha observait le cheval de Damian. _Bien sûr_, songea l'archère en levant les yeux au ciel. _Les Amazones, c'est de la cavalerie._ L'animal trottait paresseusement à côté de la roulotte, s'éloignant quand des odeurs peu engageantes ou des mots qui l'étaient encore moins s'en échappaient, puis se rapprochait à nouveau une fois que la crise était passée.

Natalya n'avait encore jamais vu une telle loyauté de la part d'une bête. Mais enfin, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté de chevaux, ni d'autres montures d'ailleurs. Ils avaient eu des écuries au Monastère, où les voyageurs pouvaient abandonner leurs chevaux fatigués pour en prendre des nouveaux, ou simplement les laisser là pour les garder en sécurité. Les caravanes en particulier profitaient de ce service, puisque les marchands venus de l'est avaient coutume d'échanger des chameaux pour des chevaux, et faire la transaction inverse au retour. Enfin, on se servait des équidés pour les éclaireurs, mais Natalya n'avait que rarement été envoyée surveiller la région, puisqu'ils avaient été en temps de paix.

Puis les démons avaient tout décimé; les animaux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis avaient été dévorés, point barre.

Alors l'archère ne possédait que peu d'empathie animale, et ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la relation que peut tisser un être humain avec une bête.

Le cheval n'était pas impressionnant par sa taille, ni par un aspect hors du commun. Un alezan de taille moyenne, avec une musculature certes développée mais sans spécialisation bien définie et une crinière approximativement entretenue. Son oeil cependant était vif et jetait un regard narquois sur le convoi, comme s'il trouvait tout ce manège parfaitement ridicule. Il avait été débarrassé de sa selle et de ses fontes, plus rien ne le retenait effectivement sur place.

Et pourtant, il restait. Il ne se laissait approcher par personne, sauf Damian probablement puisque quelqu'un avait dû lui retirer son fardeau, et évitait tout particulièrement Vatanen, allez savoir pourquoi. En général, tout le monde le laissait tranquille.

Sauf maintenant Aïsha. Natalya croisa les bras et changea légèrement de position sur son chariot. Elle voulait voir ça. Elle avait lu dans de nombreuses histoires que le peuple des Amazones possédait une affinité particulière avec les équidés sur le dos desquels elles passaient les trois quarts de leur vie. Les explications étaient nombreuses dans ces livres, depuis les plus aberrantes qui prétendaient que les Amazones et les chevaux provenaient chacun d'une moitié de divinité qui habitait la jungle, une sorte de centaure femelle, aux plus terre-à-terre dans les chroniques de voyageurs qui par le plus grand des hasards ne s'étaient pas fait étriper par les farouches guerrières pour avoir pénétré sur leur territoire sans y avoir été invités.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Aïsha marchait à côté du chariot, et le cheval aussi, tous deux se regardant en chiens de faïence. Cela dura longtemps. Natalya aurait dit une heure, deux peut-être. Elle s'était rapidement lassée de guetter du mouvement, alors elle se contentait de jeter occasionnellement un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir où ils en étaient.

Soudain, on entendit un hennissement strident. La rogue se retourna d'un bloc, pour voir la guerrière solidement cramponnée à l'animal, par les jambes qui enserraient son ventre et les mains qui empoignaient sa crinière, tandis que celui-ci se cabrait et donnait des coups de tête en espérant la jeter à terre. Mais l'Amazone tenait bon. Facilement, si l'on en jugeait par le sourire narquois qu'elle arborait. Le spectacle était impressionnant. On se rendait difficilement compte de la taille du cheval quand on le voyait au loin, sans cavalier, et sur ses quatre pattes. Au contraire, maintenant qu'il se dressait sur ses pattes arrière, qu'il accélérait et s'arrêtait net, et qu'il se comportait de manière générale comme un parfait malotru, Natalya fut presque intimidée par le bestiau.

Ce dernier, voyant que les techniques habituelles ne fonctionnaient pas, redoubla de créativité en essayant d'écraser sa cavalière contre les chariots. Ce qui produisit certes un effet, mais pas celui attendu.

«EN AVEZ-VOUS TERMINE AVEC VOS ENFANTILLAGES ! s'écria une Siliane excédée en sortant la tête de son laboratoire improvisé. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS REALISEZ QUE JE MANIPULE DES SUBSTANCES INSTABLES LA-DEDANS !»

_Pas que des substances, _songea Natalya avec un sourire en coin.

A ce moment-là, pour ne rien arranger, Derek arriva en trombe.

«Pourquoi on s'arrête ? commença-t-il par demander»

Puis, apercevant Aïsha :

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zouf ? fit-il, incrédule.

-Ah, monsieur dont la musculature suggère que vous vous occupez de l'ordre par ici, s'adressa Siliane au barbare, je vous demande de bien vouloir mettre un terme à ce comportement hautement perturbateur de mes activités, au risque, si vous vous dérobez, d'être tenu pour responsable de l'échec absolu de mes travaux qui pourraient, hélas très littéralement, partir en fumée à la moindre erreur.»

Le regard du géant alla de l'ensorceleuse amnésiaque à l'Amazone hilare, puis plongea son visage dans ses mains.

«Savez quoi les filles ? dit-il finalement. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter, mais sur ce coup-là, démerdez-vous. Et arrêtez de ralentir la caravane, bon sang ! Vous ne trouvez pas que Diablo a déjà assez d'avance comme ça ?»

Il s'en retourna d'où il était venu en maugréant et en secouant la tête. La magicienne le suivit des yeux avec un air étonné. Natalya se mordit la lèvre. Que faire pour désamorcer la situation ?

Le visage de Damian apparut soudain à côté de Siliane. La rogue fut frappée par son teint pâle, alors qu'il était d'ordinaire l'un des plus bronzés d'entre eux. Toutefois, malgré son état de fatigue apparent, cela ne l'empêchait pas fusiller d'un regard glacial la fauteuse de troubles. Il émit un claquement de langue sec et le cheval s'immobilisa instantanément.

«Descends, ordonna-t-il à l'Amazone.»

Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un reniflement dédaigneux. Il haussa un sourcil. Natalya soupira. S'il fallait se fier aux talents de compromis de ces deux-là, ce n'était pas gagné, et de loin. Un coup d'oeil vers l'ensorceleuse lui apprit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté-là non plus.

Elle se résigna donc à jouer les intermèdes. Surtout quand une lueur de mauvaise augure commença à miroiter dans les iris saphir du garçon, à laquelle répondit un retroussement prédateur des lèvres de la guerrière.

Elle sauta au bas du chariot et s'avança entre eux.

«Excusez-moi de m'immiscer comme ça, dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle n'éprouvait pas, mais est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter d'agacer le monde le temps de s'arrêter pour le bivouac ? A ce moment-là, résolvez vos querelles comme bon vous semble, mais là vous ralentissez tout pour des sornettes incroyables. Nous avons un Démon Originel à tuer pour l'amour des Cieux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non !»

_Génial, j'ai réussi à attirer les foudres sur moi au lieu de les laisser se les renvoyer mutuellement_, songea-t-elle en voyant le résultat de ses paroles.

«Je suis d'accord, acquiesça l'assassin de but en blanc. Tuer Diablo est tout ce qui importe. Descends Amazone, que nous puissions reprendre la route.

-Ne pourrais-je pas vous suivre à dos de cheval ? proposa la guerrière. Je pourrais ainsi partir en éclaireur, et être plus utile que je ne l'ai été jusque-là.»

Elle vit Damian froncer les sourcils, mais sans hostilité, ce qui en soi relevait du miracle.

«Il a un dressage particulier, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'ai remarqué, décocha-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

-Tu ne sauras pas le faire obéir.

-Je trouverai un moyen, affirma-t-elle.

-Si tu le dis, fit-il en haussant les épaules.»

Et, devant deux archères stupéfaites, l'assassin en resta là et disparut sous la bâche qui recouvrait le laboratoire sur roues. Les femmes échangèrent un regard, puis Aïsha accepta la décision avec désinvolture, et se mit à tester différentes astuces pour faire avancer sa monture. Natalya en avait assez vu pour conclure que ce serait sans doute assez long, et ennuyeux. Elle préféra jeter un oeil dans l'atelier de Siliane.

Au moment où ses pieds atterrissaient sur le plancher de la roulotte celle-ci s'ébranla pour reprendre la route. Elle se rattrapa à une paroi de bois, manquant de renverser une collection de flacons multicolores au passage.

Derrière le cocher avait été aménagé un petit lit de fortune, sur lequel Damian était assis, et à côté duquel avaient été placés une bassine, une carafe d'eau et une tablette de cire avec un stylet. Une table de travail occupait une bonne partie de l'espace. Bien que jonchée de boîtes, de pots, de récipients, de lames de toutes sortes et de réchauds de toutes tailles au-dessus desquels bouillaient invariablement des décoctions plus ou moins douteuses et dans tous les cas odorantes, elle semblait néanmoins offrir toujours une petite place pour n'importe quelle babiole que la magicienne qui s'y affairait croyait bon d'y poser. Natalya vit par ailleurs que Siliane avait opté pour faire léviter les livres dont elle avait besoin autour d'elle, ouverts à la bonne page bien évidemment, pour économiser de la place. La rogue se demanda si au Kentanim, une salle de travail ressemblait toujours à un tel fatras. Et aussi comment la petite amnésiaque arrivait à accomplir quoi que ce soit dans un tel environnement, compte tenu de sa nature désordonnée et de ses lacunes de mémoire.

Mais ces interrogations existencielles devraient attendre, car la maîtresse des lieux la repéra et, lui offrant un de ses sourires éclatants, lui demanda avec toute son innocence si elle pouvait l'aider, mademoiselle.

«Ne te laisse pas déranger, l'assura l'intruse. Je voulais simplement jeter un coup d'oeil si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi chère Natalya, l'invita chaleureusement la magicienne. J'apprécierais néanmoins si tu pouvais déserter les environs de cette table, car j'ai besoin d'y circuler librement. Puis-je t'offrir quelque boisson ?

-Non merci, déclina-t-elle en oeillant avec méfiance les liquides à proximité.

-Comme il te siera.»

L'archère fit donc un pas plus avant dans le chariot pour libérer le chemin à l'ensorceleuse, et parcourut du regard les volumineux tomes qui jonchaient les étagères. Sur la plupart s'étirait une écriture élégante dans un alphabet qui lui était inconnu, mais elle réussit néanmoins à déchiffrer quelques titres. Enfin, déchiffrer était un bien grand mot, car même si elle pouvait lire la phrase, elle n'en comprenait rien, sinon que cela relevait de magie avancée. _Théorie des fluctuations post-nihiliennes._ Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? _Lois empiriques de l'inversion extra-dimensionnelle._ Limpide. _Sceaux runiques : l'hypothèse Ygmarienne_. Pour les initiés...

Natalya en vint à se demander comment une telle bibliothèque avait bien pu faire son chemin jusque-là. Car lorsque Siliane était arrivée, elle n'avait pas traîné une brouette de livres derrière elle, et pour ce qu'il restait du Monastère, ce n'était pas brillant non plus. D'autant plus que ses archives n'avait renfermé que peu d'ouvrages consacrés à la magie, du moins celle qui ne venait pas des Dieux.

Elle frissonna. Son regard visa directement Damian pour découvrir sans grande surprise qu'il la dévisageait encore, avec cette intensité dérangeante qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être disséquée. Elle haussa un sourcil.

«Tu voulais quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.»

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Curieuse, Natalya s'approcha pour examiner l'objet. Dès qu'elle fit un pas dans sa direction, l'assassin braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, épiant le moindre mouvement, muscles tendus et main à la ceinture. Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? questionna-t-elle affablement.»

Elle le vit hésiter, jeter un coup d'oeil à l'objet. Puis il répondit prudemment, presque sur la défensive :

«Une énigme.

-Une énigme ? répéta-t-elle, surprise. Mais c'est un objet...

-C'est une boîte, élabora-t-il. Je dois l'ouvrir.

-Ah ? Et le problème, c'est quoi ?

-Elle est couverte de plaquettes de bois, expliqua-t-il. On peut les faire glisser sur la surface. Une seule combinaison déverrouille le mécanisme.

-D'accord, fit-elle intriguée. Et il y a quoi dedans ?»

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et il se remit à l'ouvrage. Ses doigts manipulaient adroitement les faces du cube de bois, essayant les possibilités les unes après les autres. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne réagit pas quand Natalya s'assit à côté de lui sur le matelas et continua d'observer sa progression.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle après un moment.

-Pour passer le temps, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Je me disais que c'était bien inutile, dit-elle honnêtement.

-Justement, marmonna-t-il.»

Un ange passa.

«Tu devrais parler aux autres, tu sais, déclara Natalya.

-Pour quoi faire ? rétorqua-t-il sans quitter le cube des yeux.

-T'expliquer, répondit-elle sérieusement. Comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Quoique, peut-être un peu plus prudemment. Ca aidera les autres à t'accepter.»

L'assassin s'arrêta un moment, comme pour considérer ses mots. Il fronça un sourcil.

«Ce n'est pas le bon moment, affirma-t-il.

-Plus tu attendras, plus ça s'envenimera, fit remarquer l'archère.

-Parce que ça pourrait être pire ? ricana-t-il. On veut déjà ma peau, autant attendre d'avoir récupéré.

-Qui veut vous faire du mal ? intervint Siliane. Personne ne touchera à mon sujet, j'ai encore besoin de vous !»

A sa grande surprise, Natalya surprit une esquisse de sourire titiller les lèvres de Damian.

«Tant que je reste ici, je n'ai rien à craindre, l'assura-t-il.

-Encore heureux ! s'exclama-t-elle. On n'entre pas dans mon laboratoire comme dans un moulin, nous sommes des gens sérieux tout de même !»

Sur ces mots, Siliane apporta un bol de liquide fumant au garçon.

«Attends, je prends de quoi noter, l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres. C'est bon, tu peux y aller.»

L'assassin renifla la décoction et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur, auquel Siliane répondit en décrivant la composition du mélange. Il parut y réfléchir un moment, puis acquiesça sèchement et avala le tout. Son visage demeura impassible.

«Goût ? demanda la magicienne.

-Amer, agressif...déplaisant, répondit-il.

-Premières impressions ?

-Rien à signaler.

-Bien, ça devrait commencer à agir dans le quart d'heure. Mais cela risque de ne pas être agréable.

-Hm.»

Il posa le récipient et retourna à sa boîte.

«Damian ? dit Natalya après un moment.

-J'écoute.

-Comment tu t'es fait empoisonner ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Embuscade, grommela-t-il. Des survivants.

-Des démons, hein ? compléta-t-elle. Sans Andarielle pour les commander, ils auraient dû se débander, non ?»

Il haussa les épaules indifféremment. Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait. _Message_ _reçu_, nota Natalya.

«Mais tu es résistant aux poisons, non ? poursuivit-elle.

-Pas immunisé, nuança-t-il.

-Pourtant tu as vaincu celui d'Andarielle sans problème ! observa-t-elle.

-C'était différent, dit-il.

-En quoi ?

-La substance est fondamentalement différente dans sa composition, expliqua Siliane. La toxine de la Dame de l'Angoisse est destinée à tuer le plus vite possible, par inhalation ou contact avec le sang. Celle-ci n'est pas aussi rapide, mais bien plus résistante, et d'une certaine manière, plus sournoise. Elle procède en pluseurs étapes, éliminant les défenses une à une, et je dois dire que sa progression dans l'organisme de notre ami est alarmante. Enfin, elle l'est moins depuis que j'ai administré quelques remèdes, mais tout de même.»

Natalya regarda avec un soupçon de pitié le garçon à côté d'elle. Il ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle soupira et voulut se détourner...quand l'assassin eut un mouvement brusque. Mais ce n'était rien, il avait simplement soulevé un pan de toile et glissé sa tête au travers, scrutant l'arrière de la caravane.

«Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Natalya, intriguée.

-Je ne veux pas laisser mon cheval en arrière, répondit-il. L'Amazone devrait avoir compris...oh, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de surprise plus pour lui-même. Intéressant.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? le pressa-t-elle.»

Il se contenta de se retirer dans le laboratoire et d'un geste inviter la rogue à voir par elle-même. Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier. D'abord elle ne vit rien, alors elle eut l'idée de détailler plus précisément les collines que la route longeait...et ce fut là qu'elle aperçut la même chose que l'assassin. Survolant les rochers, slalomant adroitement entre divers taillis et fourrés, cheval et Amazone avaient visiblement trouvé un terrain d'entente, et même plus que cela. C'était comme s'ils procédaient d'une conscience commune, tant les mouvements de l'un s'harmonisaient avec ceux de l'autre...jamais Natalya n'avait assisté à pareil spectacle. Certes, son expérience du monde était limitée, mais elle doutait que ce fût à la portée de n'importe qui. En particulier s'il s'agissait du cheval de cette tête de mule de Damian. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, non ?

Ce qui lui rappela qu'elle avait une question importante à poser au garçon. Elle se détourna légèrement à contrecoeur de la vue mesmérisante qui s'offrait à elle et se rassit dans le chariot.

«Dis Damian, commença-t-elle, où as-tu trouvé ton cheval ?

-Butin de guerre, dit-il.

-Comment ça ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai tué son propriétaire, répondit-il d'un ton irrité. Tu n'es pas censée avoir été éduquée dans ton Monastère ?

-Si c'était de l'humour, il y a mieux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton coupant. Je sais ce que ça veut dire figure-toi, mais je vois mal des démons se promener avec des chevaux en assez bon état pour donner du fil à retordre à Aïsha.

-Perspicace, marmonna-t-il la voix lourde de sarcasme.

-Et donc...? insista-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Tire tes propres conclusions, tu es assez grande pour ça, siffla-t-il.

-Non mais tu as fini de te comporter comme un malappris ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je t'ai posé une simple petite question innocente, et tu m'envoies balader comme ça ? Et moi qui croyais que tu faisais des progrès pour au moins faire semblant d'être humain !

-Il n'y a rien d'inhumain à vouloir la paix ! cracha-t-il. Tu crois peut-être que c'est agréable de devoir tout expliquer, tout justifier à quelqu'un que je connais à peine ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si _moi_ je commençais à te bombarder de questions ?

-J'y répondrais bien sûr ! répondit-elle d'un ton buté. Je n'ai rien à cacher, _moi_.

-Pour sûr, tu as à peine sorti le nez du cloître, ricana-t-il. Tu ne sais _rien_ du monde, fillette. Et pourtant, si je te demandais comment est morte Sali, tu me répondrais ?»

Le coeur de Natalya s'arrêta net. Sali...elles fuyaient ensemble le Monastère. Elles dévalaient les escaliers, quand Natalya avait glissé dans...dans une mare de sang, et...

Elle se ressaisit.

«Sors de ma tête ! gronda-t-elle.

-A ta guise, sourit-il d'un air entendu. Concentre-toi sur ce qui te regarde, et je ferai de même.»

Une gifle retentissante plus tard, une Natalya furibonde quittait la laboratoire avec la ferme intention de ne plus _jamais_ prendre en pitié un certain adolescent dont la grossièreté ferait pâlir un Yéti de jalousie.

«Et celle-ci, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Begûnn. L'étoile de l'Apprenti, ainsi nommée car c'est la seule qui brille toute la nuit. C'est la compagne de tout novice dont le maître estime que rester debout à travailler dans le noir forge le caractère. Un trait assez répandu parmi les druides d'ailleurs.»

Ils étaient allongés par terre, dans l'herbe désormais plus disparate à mesure que le désert approchait, et contemplaient les astres. Natalya n'avait jamais été très portée sur l'astronomie, car elle n'en avait nul besoin pour s'orienter, et de toutes façons, la nuit, si elle ne dormait pas elle était occupée à fureter dans les couloirs du Monsatère qui lui étaient interdits de jour.

Alors elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que nombre de ses compagnons étaient incollables sur le sujet. Vatanen bien sûr en connaissait un rayon, Siliane évidemment était chauffée à blanc en la matière, mais Derek n'était pas en reste non plus, bien que les noms donnés dans son clan fussent différents. Aïsha au contraire n'en savait rien, alors elle était toute ouïe, emmitoufflée dans le cocon de béatitude que sa journée inhabituellement active lui avait tissé.

«Chez moi on l'appelle Karnak le Vigilant, ajouta Derek à l'explication de son ami. Un guerrier mythique qui ne fermait jamais les yeux, ne fatiguait jamais. Il est considéré comme le protecteur des clans contre tout danger extérieur.

-Vos croyances sont fascinantes, constata Siliane. Nos astrologues l'appellent _Edikè_, littéralement «persistante». Selon les dernière études, elle se trouverait à quatorze mille sept cent trente-trois _Taï'darin_ de notre sol.

-Et vous n'avez pas de mythe associé ? s'enquit Natalya.

-Les mages, non, répondit-elle. Et en ce qui concerne le peuple, _Edikè_ n'est pas visible depuis l'Empire, alors il n'y en a pas non plus.

-Tu ne vois pas Karnak depuis chez toi ? s'étonna le barbare. Mais...comment ça se fait, vous n'avez pas le même ciel ou quoi ?

-L'Empire est très éloigné de ces terres, Derek, expliqua Siliane. Ainsi lorsque nous levons la tête, nous ne voyons pas la même partie de l'espace qui entoure notre monde. Je conçois que ce soit difficile à imaginer, si tu n'as jamais voyagé aussi loin.

-Alors, comment connais-tu tout ça ? poursuivit-il.

-J'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages et chroniques sur la question, dit-elle. Les cartes du ciel ne manquent pas, puisqu'en dresser une constitue généralement un travail acceptable à présenter pour obtenir le diplôme de _Veden_, c'est-à-dire de scientifique explorateur.

-Hébin, c'est pas simple chez vous, commenta le géant.

-Et celle-là Vatanen ? reprit l'archère.

-C'est Asgartha, la gardienne des Songes, fit le druide avec un sourire. Vois comme elle miroite et se joue de ton oeil. Comme un rêve qui t'échappe mais que tu suis quand même, comme un feu follet qui t'égare.

-Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? observa-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Combien de temps ai-je passé à la contempler...elle est vraiment magnifique.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je prends généralement le premier tour de garde, sinon il reste assis à son poste le nez en l'air, rit Derek. Après, on ne la voit plus, donc il n'y a plus de danger.

-Tu me fais du tort, s'offusqua le lycanthrope. Jamais cela ne nous a mis en péril, et quel mal y a-t-il à profiter des merveilles que la nature nous offre de temps en temps ?

-Tu sembles oublier les quelques occurrences où on nous a littéralement tout piqué alors que le camp avait été placé sous ta vigilante surveillance, rétorqua le barbare.

-Un malheureux petit contretemps que j'ai corrigé la matin même en retrouvant la piste des voleurs, nuança l'autre en haussant les épaules.

-Sauf que nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous avec deux jours de retard, conclut le géant. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'était rudement efficace.

-Détails que tout ceci ! s'exclama Vatanen avec grandiloquence.

-Pour toi oui, de toute évidence, renchérit-il.»

Un ricanement de Vatanen accueillit cette déclaration boudeuse, suivi d'un silence agréable. Ils n'avaient nulle part où être, rien à combattre, tout était tranquille...

Les cheveux de la rogue se dressèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. _Curieux_, songea-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne faisait pas froid pour autant.

«Cala l'Imprudente.»

La voix glaciale, extrêmement proche, fit sursauter Natalya ainsi que le reste du groupe. Etrangement, ce ne furent ni Aïsha ni Derek qui réagirent les premiers.

«Monsieur ! s'exclama Siliane d'un ton autoritaire en bondissant sur ses pieds. J'ignore ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête, mais vous n'êtes ni autorisé ni en état de quitter le laboratoire ! La toxine dans votre système est particulièrement dangereuse, et vous le savez ! Sans parler bien entendu de la contamination des données que je pourrai recueillir sur votre personne, parce que mes expériences doivent s'effectuer sur un sujet au _repos_ !

-Je ne suis pas ton cobaye, Siliane ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Je te suis reconnaissant pour ton aide, mais je ne serai pas ton prisonnier pour autant !

-Prisonnier ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il n'a jamais été question d'incarcération, tu n'es pas un criminel, si ?»

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

«J'ai à vous parler, déclara-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Derek d'un ton sérieux. Assieds-toi, et déballe tout.»

L'assassin soutint encore un peu le regard déterminé de la magicienne, qui finit par se radoucir un peu et se rasseoir. Ensuite, il obéit au barbare, à mouvements lents et mesurés. Il prit une inspiration.

«On m'a fait comprendre, commença-t-il, que je vous devais des explications quant aux événements récents, afin de...faciliter nos interactions futures, s'il y en a.»

Derek ravala sa réplique quand Vatanen lui donna un léger coup de coude. Les yeux de Damian suivirent le mouvement, mais il s'abstint de commenter.

«Vous m'accusez de trahison, poursuivit-il, parce que j'ai attenté aux jours de Natalya. Soit, je ne peux que plaider coupable...même si je n'ai jamais vraiment été dans votre camp, en tous cas pas au même titre que vous. Vous étiez libres, j'étais contraint. Aussi n'ai-je jamais été de mon plein gré l'un des vôtres. Un esclave, s'il se rebelle, trahit-il son maître ? Est-ce trahison que de s'échapper des geôles ? Mon geste était peu différent. Bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Aïsha s'apprêtait le visage cramoisi à lui envoyer quelque objection à la figure, il se trouve qu'il aurait pu coûter la vie à votre amie. De cela, j'en ai peur, je ne serai jamais exonéré...mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Je vous propose d'aller de l'avant. Diablo est ma cible, et c'est aussi la vôtre. Je souhaiterais joindre mes forces aux vôtres; je me battrai à vos côtés, non pas à cause d'un sortilège qui m'obligerait à rester, mais de mon propre chef. Laissez-moi devenir votre égal, et jugez-moi en homme libre plutôt qu'en bête de foire.»

Un silence quelque peu abasourdi suivit ces paroles. Jamais on n'avait vu Damian faire preuve d'autant d'éloquence. Derek fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, reflétant le propre sentiment de Natalya. C'était...trop raisonnable pour être vrai. Et pourtant, il marquait un point : il n'avait pas vraiment eu sa chance pour prouver que ses intentions n'étaient pas hostiles...ou plutôt si : ne les avait-il pas aidés contre Blood Raven, ou dans le Passage Souterrain, sans que quiconque n'ait eu à lui demander quoi que ce soit ? Oui, c'était un malotru...mais un malotru bien utile à avoir dans son camp. Il avait quand même vaincu Andarielle, et le Forgeron avant ça.

Et puis, Natalya n'avait pas entièrement abandonné l'idée qu'on pourrait en faire quelqu'un de bien...enfin, de moins insupportable.

«Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère ? grogna Derek.

-Rien, évidemment, répondit Damian. Je pourrais bien sûr suggérer que vous m'assigniez une tâche pour prouver ma loyauté, ou vous confier mes armes le temps d'arriver en région hostile, ou faire tous les serments possibles et imaginables...mais vous savez comme moi qu'au bout du compte, aucune de ces sottises n'est significative.

-Ca fait au moins une chose honnête que tu auras dite aujourd'hui, acquiesça le barbare. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ?»

Damian haussa le sourcil et les scruta, visage impassible. Le premier à se prononcer fut Vatanen :

«Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, dit-il avec un demi-sourire fatigué. Je veux bien passer l'éponge...mais c'est la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait clairement la menace.

-Tu auras intérêt à travailler sur tes manières, renchérit Natalya. N'oublie pas que tu feras partie d'un groupe, et que tu devras de comporter en conséquence. Moyennant ça, je suis sûre que nous arriverons à nous entendre.

-Je ne serais pas si catégorique, déclara Aïsha. Mais tu m'as rendu ma mobilité, alors je te laisserai tranquille.

-Siliane ? s'enquit Derek.

-Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a matière à débat, avoua la magicienne. Damian n'a-t-il pas prouvé sa valeur au combat ? N'a-t-il pas démontré sa bonne volonté ? Et puis, c'est un bon ami.»

Tout le monde jeta un regard interloqué à l'ensorceleuse, y compris l'assassin. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage.

«Et toi Derek ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Tu ne te prononces pas ?»

Le barbare éclata de rire. Des mots incohérents qu'il essayait de prononcer malgré tout, Natalya ne comprit que «fêlée» et «incroyable».

«Si, bien sûr, hoqueta-t-il lorsqu'il se fut calmé. Je dois dire que tu as du culot, gamin...et je peux respecter ça. Il va sans dire que si tu t'avises de refaire une chose pareille, je me ferai une joie d'en finir avec ta misérable vie, mais si tu te tiens à carreau...on a nos chances contre le Seigneur de la Terreur. Ce qui t'acquitte à l'unanimité...bien joué.

-Je vous remercie, dit l'autre en inclinant un peu la tête. A présent, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un poison à expurger.»

Il se releva, et retourna à la caravane.


	3. Changement de paysage

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

**Suite de nos aventures : nous arrivons à Lut Gholein !**

**Je ne possède de Diablo II que le CD sur lequel est gravée ma copie du jeu, et ça me suffit bien d'ailleurs.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Changement de paysage.

Lut Gholein, le Joyau de l'Orient, capitale de l'Eternel Royaume du Désert. Jamais Natalya n'aurait cru voyager jusque dans les profondeurs de terres arides pour découvrir la ville que décrivaient tant de contes et de chants dans les archives du Monastère. Et certainement pas dans pareilles circonstances. Retranchée derrière ses immenses murailles de pierre blanche, on n'apercevait depuis la caravane que les sommets des nobles palais aux toits couverts de feuillets d'or et les pointes des tours de guet effilées qui se dressaient contre le ciel impitoyablement vide de tout nuage pour les protéger du soleil affamé. A côté d'elle sur le chariot de tête, Warriv rayonnait de toute la quintessence de sa joie. Durant tout le voyage, il n'avait pas cessé de les arroser de souvenirs ou d'histoires à propos de sa ville favorite. Mais Warriv était de ces personnes dont l'enthousiasme se propageait très rapidement, alors personne ne se plaignait trop longtemps.

La vigie, d'abord méfiante, leur ouvrit par la suite avec ravissement les portes de la ville. En effet, leur arrivée symbolisait pour de bon la réouverture des portes du Monastère et la défaite d'Andarielle. Le garde leur apprit que la cité avait été bouclée car des créatures étranges rôdaient depuis quelques mois dans les environs. Ceux qui s'étaient aventurés en-dehors des murs n'étaient que rarement revenus, et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils rapportaient des récits classés secret défense de peur de créer la panique.

Les compagnons échangèrent un regard, tous d'accord sur ce point : il y avait du Seigneur de la Terreur là-dessous.

La caravane se heurta bientôt à une foule de curieux et Natalya fut contente de pouvoir se dissimuler dans le chariot. Toutefois, elle prit grand plaisir à contempler par une ouverture ses grandes rues pavées et ses bâtiments à l'architecture exotique. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au caravansérail dans un joyeux brouhaha. La rogue s'extirpa du chariot et alla rejoindre le reste de son groupe. Derek, le visage très rouge à cause de la chaleur, renonça à enfiler son armure et opta pour garder les vêtements amples que leur avait procurés Warriv. Vatanen, tout comme Natalya, admirait ce qui l'entourait. Siliane aidait Deckard Cain à descendre à son tour tandis qu'Aïsha s'essayait à sauter au bas de son bolide. Encore peu habituée à sa nouvelle jambe de fer, elle se rattrapa d'extrême justesse mais refusa catégoriquement le bras que lui proposa Derek. _Bien sûr, sa fierté_. _Et Damian, il est où dans tout ça ?_ Elle finit par le repérer dans un angle obscur le visage caché par son éternel capuchon. Comme toujours habillé de noir et probablement de sa cotte de mailles. Natalya se demanda comment il pouvait supporter de porter son attirail dans cette chaleur. Pour quiconque ne le cherchait pas personnellement, il passait totalement inaperçu : les passants l'ignoraient ostensiblement, sa position reflétant exactement celle de quelqu'un de platement ordinaire.

«Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Vatanen. Parce que «trouver des traces de Diablo», c'est un peu léger comme ordre de mission.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara Cain. Cette ville possède suffisamment de ressources pour découvrir ce que le Seigneur de la Terreur cherche dans cette région. Je suis persuadé que c'est dans le passé de ces terres que nous découvrirons des réponses. Je vais commencer mes recherches dans les archives auxquelles ma position de Horadrim devrait ouvrir l'accès. Quant à vous, je vous conseille de vous mêler à la foule et d'essayer d'aider là où vous pourrez. Avec un peu de chance, vous devriez trouver des rumeurs intéressantes et suffisamment de renommée pour que l'on vous juge digne de secrets.

-A défaut d'autre chose, fit Derek en haussant les épaules.

-Il nous faudra trouver un abri, poursuivit Aïsha. Nous ne pourrons rester indéfiniment dans cette caravane.

-Heureusement que nous avons ramassé pas mal de richesses dans la Tour et le Monastère, lança le barbare. Je doute que le troc que nous faisions chez les Rogues satisferont les gens de cette ville.

-Gare aux voleurs, les prévint Vatanen.

-Bien vu, opina Derek. Bon, première chose, sortir de ce souk.

-Après toi, ô grand chef !»

Après avoir laissé la monture de Damian sous la responsabilité enthousiaste de Warriv, ils commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Natalya avait la désagréable impression qu'on les suivait, mais ce n'était guère étonnant : leur petit groupe attirait plus d'un regard curieux, ne serait-ce que parce que Derek, qui marchait en tête, dominait le passant moyen de vingt bons centimètres. Même s'ils étaient en majorité habillés comme tout le monde, leurs attitudes respectives ne leur permettaient pas de se fondre dans la masse. Tout autour d'eux, des étals divers exposaient leurs marchandises variées, des objets étranges dont Natalya ignorait l'utilité. Les commerçants avaient cependant tous un point commun : un air de fatigue et des traits tendus, des voix lasses de toujours annoncer une quelconque «affaire à ne pas manquer». L'endroit empestait littéralement de la frustration de ces hommes itinérants bloqués dans cette ville depuis trop longtemps.

«Hmf, babioles sans intérêt, et moches en plus, grommela Derek. S'ils essaient de vendre ces machins depuis tous ces mois, pas étonnant qu'ils se comportent comme s'ils avaient un morgenstern enfoncé dans le...

-Langage, mon très délicat ami, chantonna Vatanen.

-J'allais dire 'dos', marmonna-t-il. Déjà que le Camp était bondé, mais là...ça commence vraiment à me taper sur le système.

-Une petite brise rafraîchissante ferait-elle plaisir à sa Grincheuse Majesté le Chauve ? proposa le druide.

-Puisque Notre royal bouffon n'a pas mieux à proposer, soupira le barbare, Nous Nous en contenterons.»

Un léger sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, Vatanen agita la main et effectivement, un délicieux filet d'air frais leur caressa le visage. Ils se détendirent considérablement en poursuivant leur route. Cependant, le dédale de chemins paraissait interminable. Ce serait un long, long et très ennuyeux moment à passer. Natalya cessa de s'efforcer d'estimer le temps s'écoulait. Régulièrement, elle vérifiait que Damian les suivait toujours. Jusque-là, il avait toujours été fidèle au poste.

Pas cette fois-là.

Elle attrapa le bras du plus proche compagnon, Aïsha en l'occurrence, et l'informa de sa découverte. Mais l'Amazone étant ce qu'elle était, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'affirmer que «le mioche n'avait qu'à venir avec nous, il saura bien s'occuper de lui». Natalya ne se contenta pas de cette réponse et l'obligea à l'aider à le chercher. Effectivement, Aïsha ne put le repérer nulle part. Soudain, quelqu'un hurla derrière eux et la foule se retourna unanimement vers la source du bruit. A la surprise générale, Siliane s'élança sans hésiter au coeur du trouble, ne laissant aux autres guère d'autre choix que de la suivre. Un tournant plus loin, un espace avait été dégagé autour de deux personnes qui s'affrontaient. L'une d'elles était un homme robuste de la taille de Vatanen, aux cheveux marron ondulés et au teint bronzé, un foulard sur la tête et un anneau dans l'oreille. Une barbe hirsute dissimulait la moitié de son visage buriné par les voyages. Natalya lui donnait dans la quarantaine. Il se relevait péniblement d'un tas de caisses dont certaines fracassées par l'impact en se massant le torse. Face à lui, Damian se remettait en position défensive, mais il n'avait pas dégainé d'arme.

«Ah ! s'exclama le barbu d'une voix râpeuse. Un voleur qui a du cran, c'est nouveau ! Je vais te corriger mon gaillard !

-Je ne suis pas un voleur, cracha l'assassin tremblant de tout son corps, et je ne cherche pas la querelle. Mais essaie de me toucher encore une fois, vieil homme...!»

A cet instant, une jolie jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années arriva pour voir ce qu'il se passait en traînant derrière elle une pitoyable bête, un vieux chien qui tenait à peine sur ses maigres jambes et qui avait perdu la majorité de ses poils à la couleur gris clair.

«Père ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que...qui est-ce ?

-Une autre petite vermine que je vais prendre plaisir à dessouder, répondit l'homme. Ne t'en mêle pas Thali.

-Mais père...!

-PARS !»

A ce moment, le chien sembla revivre. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il aboya et donna un coup sec qui fit lâcher la laisse à la demoiselle. Il accourut vers Damian et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour prendre appui sur le ventre du garçon. Celui-ci, lentement, approcha sa main de la truffe de la bête puis se mit à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Père et fille étaient comme frappés par la foudre.

«Ce n'est pas...commença à dire l'homme.

-Cyclone ! reviens ! ordonna la fille.»

_Cyclone ? _Natalya n'en revenait pas. Si ce chien était Cyclone, alors ces gens...

«Ainsi, tu es revenu ! lança une voix moqueuse dans l'assemblée.»

Elle appartenait à un homme de constitution similaire au barbu, fait duquel Natalya déduisit qu'il était son fils.

«Alors, de retour pour détruire d'autres vies, petit ? poursuivit-il en s'avançant.

-Venant de toi, c'est un peu fort, Stan, dit sombrement Damian.

-Tu trouves ? ricana-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas avoir tué ma propre mère, rendu ma soeur misérable, et nous faire exiler de trois villages.

-Toujours à ressasser les mêmes discours, aurais-tu épuisé toute ton imagination ? railla l'assassin.

-Aurais-tu commis d'autres crimes pour alimenter mon réquisitoire ?»

Damian éclata d'un rire si glacial que même le bravache Stan recula d'un pas.

«Mes crimes sont les vôtres...mon _frère_ !»

Tant de venin dans un petit mot.

«Oh, non, n'essaie même pas de jeter la faute sur nous ! rugit le père. Tu étais un démon dès la naissance, espèce de petit bâtard !

-C'est vrai que seul un démon encaisserait vos coups et vos insultes sans jamais se défendre, répliqua Damian. Oh, mais j'oubliais : c'était pour mon bien n'est-ce pas ? Pour me libérer de ma 'malédiction' !

-Comment oses-tu...!

-C'est chose faite maintenant, je suis libre ! Le 'démon' que j'étais a grandi par vos soins : j'ai embrassé ma 'condition', et me voilà meilleur homme que vous ne le serez jamais !

-Toi, un homme ? ricana le barbu. Je ne crois pas. Et tu auras beau essayer de nous diaboliser, l'ordure, c'est toi.

-Un bel euphémisme sans aucun doute, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne. J'ai mérité bien pire comme qualificatif au fil du temps.»

Tout à coup Thali s'avança, comme hypnotisée par la vue de Damian. Stan l'arrêta d'un geste, mais elle ne lui prêta qu'une attention minime. Elle tendit une main hésitante.

«C'est...c'est bien toi ? murmura-t-elle.»

Damian sembla hésiter un moment en croisant le regard de la jeune fille. Ses doigts s'agitèrent nerveusement. Sa voix trembla :

«Je...tu ferais mieux de partir.

-Laisse ma soeur tranquille ! intervint un autre gaillard un peu plus âgé que Stan. Tu n'es même pas digne de la regarder en face !»

Cela ramena l'assassin sur le sentier de la guerre.

«Et voilà Maxime, soupira-t-il. Où sont les autres, dis-moi ? Vous étiez bien un gang de...dix 'champions', comme vous vous plaisiez à vous nommer, non ? A moins que cet hypocrite n'ait encore engrossé une de ses concubines ?»

Ceci prompta le barbu à bondir en avant et à lever le bras, prêt à frapper. Damian flancha.

«J'ai l'impression que les leçons de respect n'ont pas été retenues comme il faut, déclara le père d'un ton menaçant. Je pense qu'un petit rappel serait de mise.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, commenta le garçon d'un ton qui se voulait las. Je m'en vais.»

Mais déjà, cinq hommes, tous de plus grande stature que l'assassin, l'encerclaient, les manches retroussées et prêts à en découdre. Damian se contenta de hausser les épaules :

«Ou bien on peut résoudre ça à votre manière aussi.»

Il lança un regard insistant et presque suppliant à Thali, qui, au bord des larmes, l'observait avec une fascination morbide. Enfin, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Alors, il fléchit légèrement les genoux, et Natalya vit scintiller entre ses doigts un éclat de métal. Un rictus carnassier se peignit sur son visage. Cyclone aboya avec hostilité et hérissa le poil contre les brutes. Horrifiée par les intentions du jeune homme, l'archère bondit au milieu d'eux et s'écria :

«Arrêtez tout ! Ma parole, vous êtes tous devenus fous ?

-Ceci ne te concerne pas ! siffla Damian.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'entêta la rogue. Si ça te concerne, moi aussi !»

Malheureusement, son intervention provoqua plutôt des sifflements moqueurs et des commentaires désobligeants.

«Tu t'es trouvé une petite succube, le morveux ? ricana l'une des brutes à tête de fouine.

-On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais il a un certain goût : elle a l'air bonne celle-là, renchérit Stan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une belle demoiselle comme vous peut bien lui trouver ? s'enquit Maxime avec une expression de pitié.

-L'aurais-tu droguée petit pervers ? suggéra l'un des autres, sans doute un autre de la fratrie. Parce que moi, je ne vois que cette explication.

-Non mais vous allez la fermer ! s'énerva Natalya.

-Les connaissant, c'est peu probable, grogna Damian.

-Ta gueule, catin, fit le père avec dédain. C'est une affaire entre hommes.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! tonna une voix qui imposa immédiatement le silence.»

L'immense masse de Derek s'avança d'un pas décidé et se planta aux côtés de Damian tandis que Vatanen se plaça de l'autre côté, adoptant une posture agressive.

«Si vous avez un problème avec mon ami, alors vous avez un problème avec moi, et moi, voyez-vous, j'ai aussi pas mal d'amis. Et une grosse hache pour qui aime les arguments fracassants. Pour votre gouverne, on s'est farci Andarielle et ses armées pour venir jusqu'ici alors ce n'est pas une troupe de saltimbanques qui va nous causer beaucoup de souci.»

Il y eut une détonation suivie d'un couinement de douleur et Natalya tourna la tête pour voir le dénommé Maxime à genoux, se tenant la main qui fumait encore un peu. Un peu plus loin, Siliane renifla dédaigneusement et un petit éclair se mit à danser entre ses doigts.

«Comme je vous disais, reprit le barbare, notre temps est précieux, alors ce n'est pas avec vous que nous allons le perdre. Bonne journée et puissé-je ne plus jamais avoir à poser les yeux sur vos pitoyables carcasses.»

Sur ce, il prit Damian par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui dans la ruelle. La foule s'écartait sur leur passage. Natalya sentait que Derek fumait intérieurement et que, dès qu'ils se trouveraient dans un lieu moins fréquenté, il leur ferait part du fond de sa pensée. Vatanen lui-même ne semblait pas d'humeur joueuse. Siliane surveillait l'assassin instable avec inquiétude. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur sa route, ne prêtait apparemment aucune attention à ses environs. Il se laissait à peu près docilement mener par le barbare. Enfin, ils trouvèrent une ruelle désaffectée où Derek fit pivoter Damian et se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau.

«Espèce de sombre crétin ! gronda-t-il. Irresponsable et téméraire dégénéré du ciboulot, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ce sacré bon sang de merdier que tu nous as foutu là-bas ! On a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été embarqués par la garde !»

Le jeune homme leva des yeux défiants et planta son regard glacé dans celui flamboyant du barbare.

«J'en ai une.»

Sa réponse coupante déconcerta un instant le géant mais il se reprit vite :

«Ca te tuerait de partager ?

-Non.

-Alors déballe tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que j'ai besoin de savoir si ce bordel risque de nous retomber sur le coin de la figure un de ces jours ! J'y crois pas, à peine arrivé dans une ville, il se fait déjà des ennemis !

-Ils ne sont pas natifs d'ici, ce n'est que pure coïncidence qu'ils se soient trouvés là, affirma l'assassin.

-De vieilles connaissances alors ?

-C'est sans importance. Tant que je m'en tiendrai à distance, tout ira bien. Nous avons plus urgent à faire.

-J'ai toute la journée mon gars, personne ne bouge tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses !

-Ecoute Derek ! s'impatienta-t-il. C'est une affaire personnelle dont je m'occuperai en temps voulu. Rien de tout cela ne te regarde, et si tu ne retires pas tout de suite ta main, on va avoir un sérieux problème tous les deux !»

Puis il s'arracha de l'emprise du barbare et disparut dans une ruelle voisine.

«Bien joué, monsieur subtil, commenta Vatanen.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna sincèrement le barbare.

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'on discute avec un gamin au bord de la crise de nerfs, le réprimanda le druide. Nous ferions mieux de le laisser un peu seul, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait supporter de parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Enfin, si, mais ça se terminerait dans le sang.

-Au bord de la...t'es sûr ? Bigre, il cache bien son jeu !

-Il le fallait bien, vu où il a grandi.

-Pas faux.

-Bon, cette auberge ne va pas se trouver toute seule ! lança joyeusement Aïsha.»

Ils reprirent donc la recherche. Siliane parlait la langue du coin, aussi ils pouvaient s'arrêter pour demander leur chemin. Pendant ce temps, Natalya retournait l'altercation entre Damian et sa famille dans sa tête. Seules la magicienne et elle avaient assisté au début de la conversation alors c'étaient sans doute les seules à connaître l'identité des marchands. Le barbu était le père de famille et ses manières rustres ainsi que son mépris apparent pour Damian faisaient de lui un odieux personnage. Sans parler de son dédain pour les femmes.

La manière dont le traitaient les hommes de la famille expliquaient une bonne partie du comportement de l'assassin, ne serait-ce que sa paranoïa continuelle. Bien sûr, son séjour à l'Académie l'avait encouragé dans cette voie, mais elle avait été déjà profondément ancrée dans son âme. Elle trouvait admirable qu'il ne se soit pas laissé briser par le harcèlement de ses parents. Enfin, tout était relatif. En parlant de parents, elle n'avait vu aucune des «tantes» comme Damian les appelait. Elle se demandait à quoi elles ressemblaient. En tous cas, la fille, Thali, avait préféré rester relativement neutre. Ce qui l'horrifiait vraiment, c'était que le garçon ait été prêt à massacrer ces gens alors qu'il aurait été capable de se sortir de la mêlée sans effusion de sang : elle l'avait vu maintes fois échapper à une bande de démons de deux fois la taille des brutes sans une égratignure. _Qu'est-ce qui pousse quelqu'un à tuer sa propre chair, son propre sang ?_ Elle frissonna. Toutes les possibilités qu'elle envisageait lui faisaient peur.

Une autre chose lui revint à l'esprit : tous les fils du barbu, ainsi que Thali, avaient des traits très semblables : des yeux bruns plus ou moins sombres, des cheveux de même, une stature assez solide, des épaules larges - sauf pour la fille-, un nez fort, une figure arrondie. Damian, au contraire, ne possédait quasiment aucun de ces traits : des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu clair, une silhouette svelte et nerveuse, bien que ces deux derniers caractères aient sans doute été dus à son entraînement, un nez fin, un visage émacié, un front haut, de petites oreilles. Là où les marchands possédaient une musculature relevant plutôt de la brute, l'assassin arborait des membres de l'ordre de l'athlète : courts, efficaces, peu volumineux. Naturellement, cela soulevait des soupçons. Mais peut-être étaient-ce les traits de sa mère ? Il lui faudrait poser des questions...mais à qui, à Damian-la-carpe, ou à quelqu'un de sa famille ? Siliane peut-être en saurait davantage puisqu'elle possédait un lien avec le garçon ? Elle décida de commencer par elle. Mais pas lorsque les autres pourraient les entendre.

Ils finirent par tomber sur un petit établissement, ironiquement intitulé «L'auberge de la pluie». Discret, l'endroit n'était pas aussi fréquenté que les autres, peut-être à cause de l'aubergiste, un homme nommé Elzix qui portait une barbe de trois jours et un bandeau sur l'oeil droit. De sa voix râpeuse, il leur annonça qu'il avait de la place dans le dortoir, et sinon, qu'il lui restait quelques chambres au deuxième étage. L'établissement, étonnamment propre et bien tenu, leur convenait parfaitement, puisque les prix eux aussi leur parurent très acceptables. Malgré son air éméché, Elzix paraissait suffisamment honnête pour ne pas profiter du temps de crise et exprimer son imagination sur le coût des services. Il fut convenu que Natalya dormirait avec Aïsha, Derek avec Vatanen, et Siliane et Damian chacun dans une chambre. De toutes façons, chacun payait pour soi. Cela résolvait également le problème des habitudes studieuses de la magicienne (autrement dit, son besoin compulsif de lire à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit), de l'immobilité relative de l'Amazone (argument que celle-ci ne reconnaissait pas) et de la peur que Damian pète un plomb et les massacre tous dans leur sommeil. Depuis qu'il n'était plus retenu par l'enchantement d'Akara, tout le monde préférait prendre ses distances. Après avoir payé une avance, le groupe retourna au caravansérail pour récupérer leurs affaires : ils n'allaient pas abuser davantage de l'hospitalité de Warriv. Comme l'auberge de la pluie possédait également une écurie, le problème du cheval ne se posa pas longtemps. Refaire le chemin inverse fut moins pénible, en partie parce que les marchands avaient déjà propagé la rumeur qu'un énorme guerrier sanguinaire flanqué d'un maître des bêtes et d'une sorcière très puissante étaient arrivés en ville et qu'ils ne donnaient pas dans la patience. Par conséquent on s'écartait respectueusement pour les laisser passer. Cela eut le don d'embarrasser un peu le barbare, de faire rire Vatanen, et d'inquiéter Aïsha. Siliane n'y prêtait pas attention, pour changer. Repassant près des chariots des parents de Damian, Natalya n'y résista pas.

«Allez devant, je vous rejoins, dit-elle à Vatanen.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de voir où ils étaient. Ah, d'accord, mais prends quelqu'un avec toi, ils ne sont pas du genre accueillant.

-D'ac, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'assura la rogue.

-Sois prudente quand même.»

Natalya emmena donc une Aïsha un peu grognonne mais secrètement satisfaite d'échapper à une partie de la besogne - sa jambe ne l'aidait vraiment pas quand il s'agissait de transporter des charges. Les deux se glissèrent dans le campement des nomades et la rogue chercha des yeux la soeur, Thali. Elle pressentait qu'il serait plus facile de discuter avec elle au vu du comportement misogyne des hommes. En passant derrière une roulotte, elle fut surprise par une porte qui s'ouvrit violemment et son regard se posa sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Sa peau mate faisait ressortir ses yeux violets et son collier d'améthystes. Elle avait le maintien d'une reine bien que son habit ne fût pas aussi riche : une simple robe de toile décorée de broderies expertes. A ses poignets cliquetaient de gros bracelets. De sous sa chevelure marron foncé, elle dévisagea les deux aventurières avec sévérité.

«J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas des voleuses, lança-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

-Non, non pas du tout ! se récria Natalya, encore un peu sous le choc. En fait nous cherchions Thali, nous voulions discuter un peu avec elle.»

L'archère se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir revêtu son armure et de ne pas être armée : cela aurait été plus difficile à expliquer.

«Ah oui ? fit la femme, soupçonneuse. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Natalya et voici mon amie Aïsha, se présenta honnêtement la rogue. Nous avons rencontré Thali plus tôt dans la journée et nous devions nous retrouver pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-C'est au sujet du prince Hadj, intervint l'Amazone. Voyez-vous, son père le presse de trouver une épouse mais il refuse toutes les princesses qu'on lui présente. Il est de tempérament aventurier, vous savez. Alors, comme nous avons remarqué la beauté et la vivacité de Thali, nous pensions...»

Natalya fut abasourdie de la vitesse à laquelle Aïsha créait son mensonge, de façon qu'il paraissait à la fois suffisamment crédible et alléchant pour une femme qui songeait sans doute à marier sa fille à un bon parti. Effectivement, le stratagème sembla faire effet car la femme commença à sourire.

«C'est une bonne initiative, déclara-t-elle, mais j'espère que vous ne songiez pas à aller de l'avant sans en parler d'abord à ses parents ? Entrez donc, je suis sa mère, discutons un peu de tout ceci.»

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'espérait Natalya. Mais le regard assuré de l'Amazone lui intima de se taire et de suivre. Elles montèrent les quelques marches de la roulotte et pénétrèrent dans un espace méticuleusement ordonné. Le long des parois s'alignaient coffres et étagères, au fond, un lit se cachait derrière des rideaux , au centre, une table et des tabourets.

«Installez-vous donc, les invita la femme. Mon nom est Graziella, épouse de Sabin et mère de Thali, entre autres. A présent, Natalya, Aïsha, parlez-moi de ce prince.

-A votre guise, accepta Aïsha. Le prince Hadj est l'aîné du sultan Omar le Conquérant. La tradition veut que ce soit lui qui hérite du sultanat et que son frère soit son bras droit protecteur. L'épouse de Hadj, bien qu'elle n'ait qu'un pouvoir politique limité, partage néanmoins avec le sultan la gestion du trésor royal. C'est elle aussi qui s'occupe des palais du sultan. Il va de soi que ce mariage vous serait très bénéfique.»

Graziella et Aïsha continuèrent quelque temps leur discussion à propos de l'imaginaire prince avant que la mère ne soit satisfaite des réponses de l'Amazone.

«A votre tour, Madame, reprit Aïsha. Si nous devons poursuivre dans cette voie, il nous faut connaître votre fille ainsi que sa famille : après tout, nous ne voulons pas associer notre prince bien-aimé à des gens peu recommandables.

-Bien évidemment, acquiesça Graziella sur le ton de la conversation. Thali est jeune, elle a quatorze ans, mais elle peut déjà porter un enfant. Elle sait se comporter en société, obéir sans discuter, même si elle possède une grande force d'esprit. Elle sait se défendre aussi bien que diriger une maison, et vous l'avez constaté vous-même, elle possède une beauté rare.

-Tout cela parle en sa faveur, opina Aïsha avec un intérêt si bien imité que Natalya elle-même aurait pu s'y tromper. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les autres membres de la famille ? Son père par exemple ?

-Oh, Sabin est un homme des plus honorables, ma chère ! s'exclama Graziella. Il n'a certes pas reçu d'éducation très poussée - que voulez-vous, il n'en a pas eu le loisir ! - mais il est un marchand très talentueux et nous sommes loin d'être de pauvres mendiants comme on aime à dépeindre les gens du voyage. C'est un honnête homme qui travaille beaucoup tout en élevant ses enfants à devenir tout aussi vertueux.

-Peut-être ferons-nous plus ample connaissance plus tard, songea Aïsha à voix haute. Mais, entre vous et moi, je doute qu'il n'y ait eu que des périodes idylliques pour cet homme. Je pense qu'il a dû affronter des épreuves très difficiles, et ce d'autant plus qu'elles venaient de sa propre famille, je me trompe ?»

Graziella l'observa un moment avec une expression gardée. L'Amazone adoptait la parfaite attitude de la complice digne de confiance. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle ajouta :

«Ah, c'est bien là la grandeur d'un homme : il est si simple de parler d'honneur et de vertus quand rien ne s'y oppose; mais c'est dans la difficulté que se révèle la vraie force !»

Ceci parut radoucir la matrone. Avec un sourire attendri, elle hocha la tête :

«Oui, vous avez raison bien sûr. Ah, il nous a fait traverser de grandes crises sans laisser personne derrière, vraiment admirable.»

_Admirable en effet, _songea Natalya avec amertume._Si__ c'était le cas._

«Le plus difficile a sans doute été..., elle s'interrompit en secouant la tête et en se frottant les paupières d'une main tremblante. Je...je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à en parler.

-Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, cela restera entre nous, la rassura Aïsha. Nous voulons seulement avoir un aperçu de l'histoire de cette famille, nous n'irons pas crier sous les toits nos découvertes.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai, je vous remercie, opina Graziella. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire n'a pas perverti ma petite Thali, elle était bien trop jeune à l'époque. C'est à peine si elle en a le moindre souvenir.

-Alors nous vous écoutons, l'invita l'Amazone.»

La marchande soupira encore une fois et leur servit à toutes un verre d'eau. Elle but une gorgée et prit une profonde inspiration.

«Sabin avait trois femmes, je suis sa première, sa seconde s'appelait Eléonore, sa troisième Dolores. Nous sommes toutes issues de familles marchandes itinérantes, vivant avec les mêmes us et coutumes. Enfin, toutes sauf Eléonore. Nous l'avions trouvée échouée sur une plage au cours d'un de nos voyages. Elle ne parlait pas même notre langue, mais elle a vite appris, et l'un dans l'autre, elle était restée suffisamment longtemps pour que Sabin veuille l'épouser. Elle était très différente de nous, avait des habitudes et des valeurs quasiment opposées. Nous lui avons enseigné notre manière de vivre, et elle les a acceptées. Elle a donné naissance à deux filles, Ida et Ambre, que nous avons élevées comme il fallait. Puis, longtemps, rien. Il faut bien dire qu'entretemps, Sabin avait trouvé Dolores et lui accordait la majorité de ses...faveurs.

«Quelques années passèrent, pendant lesquelles je portai deux fils, Dolores un et deux filles. Mais Eléonore...toujours rien. Jusqu'à ce jour où enfin elle donna naissance à un fils. Nous étions tous ravis, elle en particulier. Cependant, en grandissant, l'enfant se révéla être...une abomination.

-Une abomination ? s'étonna Natalya. Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait dire cela ?

-Il était comme possédé, répondit-elle. C'était comme si...comme si autre chose habitait dans sa tête. Il ne se contentait pas des réponses de son père, n'obéissait à aucune directive. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, au mépris de tout ce que nous lui avions jamais enseigné.

-Si je puis me permettre, cela me paraît tout à fait normal pour un enfant vif d'esprit, fit remarquer la rogue.

-Mais pas dans cette ampleur ! se défendit Graziella. J'ai élevé beaucoup d'enfants, je sais reconnaître la saine curiosité. Mais cela ! Pire encore, il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup trop pour son âge. Pensez-vous ! Il savait parler avant de marcher, et il marchait à onze lunes ! Il ne cessait de poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, remettait en cause l'existence des esprits des chemins, et exprimait à qui voulait l'entendre ses doutes quant à nos traditions. Ses jeux provoquaient de terribles accidents. Il a failli empoisonner mon fils ! Ses traits eux-mêmes nous étaient étrangers : il avait certes hérité de la chevelure soyeuse de sa mère, mais au-delà, rien du tout ! Il était urgent de faire tout ce que nous pouvions pour conjurer le sort : nous le tenions à l'écart et nous prenions un soin particulier à l'éduquer proprement. Sauf que sa mère désapprouvait et je la suspecte d'avoir interféré dans sa rééducation. Et à deux ans, il a tué.»

Natalya dut feindre la surprise horrifiée : elle avait déjà entendu cette histoire, de la bouche du coupable lui-même. Cependant, ce n'était pas très difficile car elle avait déjà une petite envie de vomir à cause des idées que cette marchande se faisait de la 'rééducation'. Du moins, à cause de ce que ce discours lui laissait entendre. Quant aux prétendus 'crimes' de Damian, honnêtement, elle n'y voyait que le fait d'un enfant très doué, bien plus intelligent que ses parents. Elle nota également la pointe de jalousie dans le ton de Graziella quand elle décrivait la précocité du garçon : peut-être cela avait-il joué dans son comportement envers lui. Aïsha, elle, n'eut aucun mal à tenir son rôle, si bien que la marchande poursuivit sans se douter de rien.

«Oui, vous m'avez bien entendue, reprit-elle, ce monstre a tué un homme innocent à deux ans seulement. Et d'une manière ! Il n'a pas même levé la main sur lui : il s'est contenté de le regarder intensément, et le pauvre jeunot se tordait dans son agonie en poussant des cris suppliants. Mais le démon s'est-il arrêté ? Oh que non ! Au contraire, il a continué, le sourire aux lèvres ! Finalement, au bout d'une affreuse torture, l'homme est mort et son meurtrier jubilait, il riait aux éclats ! Nous avons été chassés du village où nous avions dressé le camp. Nous avions résolu d'en finir avec cette abomination. Vous en conviendrez : il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Il était cruel et dangereux !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? questionna Aïsha.

-Eléonore s'est interposée, soupira Graziella. Sabin l'a répudiée pour avoir enfanté une telle monstruosité, mais son dernier souhait a été que son unique fils soit laissé en vie. Dans notre culture, ce genre de souhait ne se refuse pas. Alors nous avons fait de notre mieux pour...l'humaniser.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé avec sa mère ? voulut savoir Natalya.

-A cause de mon fils, répondit-elle. Il s'est pris d'amitié pour lui et inversement. Eléonore pensait qu'il aurait une meilleure vie ainsi, plutôt que sur les routes avec elle.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous avez réussi à le...soumettre ?

-Malheureusement non, fit-elle. Ou du moins pas entièrement. Il n'a plus jamais tué personne, mais il continuait dans ses comportements étranges et a réussi à nous faire chasser de deux autres villages. Jamais nous n'avons pu lui inculquer le respect de son père. Alors nous le maintenions à distance, en particulier de ma petite dernière, Thali. Il s'y est habitué fort heureusement et ne se faisait plus prier pour nous laisser tranquilles. Nous le nourrissions bien qu'il ne nous servît à rien et nous lui offrions notre protection : un arrangement des plus charitables, vous ne pensez pas ? Mais le petit ingrat ne le réalisait pas et devenait de plus en plus violent. Alors, lorsque l'occasion se présenta de s'en débarrasser sans lui ôter la vie...»

Elle laissa planer la fin de la phrase, mais la suite était évidente.

«Vous l'avez vendu ? dit Aïsha, laissant entendre qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-En effet, confirma Graziella. Pour un prix qui ne remboursait pas même le tiers de ce qu'il nous a fait perdre, mais c'était sans doute le meilleur que nous pourrions en obtenir. Cependant avec son départ, mon fils n'a plus jamais été le même : ce démon me l'a corrompu ! Et un beau jour, il est parti, et je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler.»

Cette fois-ci, la mère portait une tristesse sincère. Jusque-là, elle n'avait été que faux-semblants, mais pour la première fois, Natalya ne put s'y tromper : elle avait véritablement aimé son enfant. Ce qui était tout naturel, bien évidemment, mais c'était utile à lui rappeler qu'elle avait en face d'elle un être humain doué de sentiments. Néanmoins, la rogue avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Vendre un membre de la famille ! Dans son esprit, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Peut-être étaient-ce les nombreux contes qu'elle avait lus au cours de son enfance, ou la puissance des liens qui unissaient les Soeurs du Monastère, toujours était-il que, pour l'archère, la famille était quelque chose de sacré.

«Vous désapprouvez, remarqua Graziella d'un ton las. Vous n'êtes pas la première. Dolores elle-même n'était pas persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution, mais si vous avez des enfants, vous savez qu'il était de mon devoir de protéger les miens de ce monstre. Finalement, c'est cela aussi qui a convaincu ma belle-soeur.

-Je n'en ai pas, déclara Natalya, mais...je vois où vous voulez en venir, admit-elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, conclut la marchande avec un faux sourire, ce n'était qu'un incident isolé et tout à fait réglé maintenant. Nous autres qui restons sommes tout à fait sains d'esprit. Votre curiosité a-t-elle été satisfaite ?

-Oh, oui amplement ! répondit Aïsha. Et je vous le répète, votre secret ne sera pas ébruité. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée par votre bienveillance à l'égard de ce petit ingrat, et soyez sûre que cela plaide en votre faveur. Mais il est tard et peut-être ne devrions-nous plus déranger votre fille à cette heure. Nous reviendrons bientôt, ainsi, vous pourrez en parler plus longuement avec elle, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Un arrangement très satisfaisant, opina Graziella.

-Parfait, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit alors. Inutile de nous raccompagner, nous connaissons le chemin.»

Elles se levèrent et firent ce qu'elles considéraient être une révérence respectueuse et filèrent par la porte de la roulotte. Elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres à la caravane de Warriv.

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda Natalya à Aïsha.

-Ah, ça me dégoûte, répondit-elle en se secouant. J'ai l'impression de m'être salie rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce que cette harpie !

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, opina la rogue, mais je suis étonnée que ça t'ait touchée autant.

-Je ne comprends pas comment des femmes peuvent accepter de se laisser traiter comme du bétail, des mères porteuses ! poursuivit l'amazone. Ce Sabin...l'archétype même du salopard de première, les pires ! Et puis cette 'Graziella' ! Elle est vraiment avide comme pas deux : t'as vu à quelle rapidité elle a gobé mon bobard ? Il a suffi que je mentionne de l'argent et elle a éteint tout ce qui lui servait d'intelligence.

-Ca d'accord, concéda la rogue, mais je parlais de son histoire.

-Difficile de démêler le vrai du faux, soupira-t-elle. Les hommes sont peut-être des salauds, mais les femmes peuvent être plus sournoises que des sangsues ninja. Je pense quand même qu'une grande partie était au moins à demi vraie. Elle a omis pas mal de choses.

-C'est aussi mon avis. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur la partie «il est dangereux, pour mes enfants».

-Tu y crois vraiment ? demanda Aïsha d'un ton sceptique. C'est vrai que tuer à deux ans, ça me donne un peu la chair de poule, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est capable de tuer qu'on le fait forcément. C'est bien simple : tout le monde en est capable quand on la bonne motivation. Et puis, tu as vu ses brutes de frères ? Tu crois vraiment que c'étaient eux les victimes ?

-Aïsha en train de défendre Damian, on aura tout vu, commenta Natalya avec un sourire en coin.

-Si tu lui dis que j'ai fait ça, je te suspends par tes sous-vêtements au mât du plus proche navire avec autour du cou la pancarte «Lancez-moi des pierres».

-Ben je voudrais t'y voir avec ta jambe, marmonna la rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?

-Je disais : je serai muette comme une tombe.

-Je préfère.»

Elles arrivèrent enfin et aidèrent les autres à déménager leurs affaires. Personne ne leur posa de questions, et c'était mieux ainsi. Natalya elle-même ne savait trop quoi faire de ses découvertes.


	4. Trouver du travail ? Facile

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court, surtout utilitaire pour l'histoire. Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Diablo ne m'appartient pas, sinon je n'aurais pas autorisé Tyraël à devenir un petit PNJ dépourvu de charisme dans le III.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Trouver du travail ? Facile

Comme ils n'étaient pas encore suffisamment fatigués pour aller se coucher, ils suivirent les conseils d'Elzix et se mirent en route vers une taverne où ils pourraient, du moins l'espéraient-ils, glaner quelques informations. Ils trouvèrent sans trop de mal celle que leur avait indiquée l'aubergiste : «La fleur de sable». A l'intérieur, une grande pièce emplie de tables pour la plupart occupées entre lesquelles se déplaçaient adroitement des serveuses en robes colorées. Leur rapidité leur permettait non seulement de recevoir des pourboires mais aussi d'éviter des remarques et des attitudes quelque peu embarrassantes : les clients n'étaient, pour la plupart, pas très portés sur les bonnes manières. En les voyant entrer, l'une d'elles s'approcha avec un plateau et un sourire radieux et leur demanda comment elle pourrait leur être utile. A la demande du barbare, elle leur indiqua une table miraculeusement inoccupée et leur demanda un peu de patience pour qu'elle leur apporte leurs boissons. Ils avaient demandé un pichet de vin sauf pour Natalya qui préférait s'essayer à leur jus de fruits. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta sur un grand gaillard habillé seulement d'un pantalon sale couleur crème, de babouches et d'un turban sur la tête, qui s'envoyait l'une après l'autre des tasses d'un breuvage probablement alcoolisé. Il vacillait de temps à autre sur ses pieds et clamait haut et fort qu'il était un grand combattant et que si les mercenaires de Greiz le laissaient sortir dans le désert il s'occuperait volontiers de toutes ces «saletés de morts-vivants».

«Encore un blanc-bec qui aime frimer, commenta Aïsha, ayant surpris le regard de la rogue.

-Qui ça ? demanda Derek. Oh, lui.

-Je ne serais pas si catégorique, nuança Vatanen, l'air un peu froissé.

-Ah non ? s'étonna l'Amazone d'un ton moqueur. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que, expliqua le druide agacé, nous ne savons rien de lui, nous ne lui avons même pas parlé. En plus, il est ivre. Quel droit avons-nous de le juger avec si peu d'informations ? Peut-être qu'il était un grand guerrier et que ses expériences en ont fait une épave, peut-être que tout ceci lui est monté à la tête ! Vraiment, ces préjugés commencent à bien faire !»

L'acidité du plus posé des deux hommes surprit Natalya qui commença à se faire du souci pour le lycanthrope. Elle vit la même inquiétude dans le froncement de sourcils du barbare, qui posa une main sur son bras. Même Aïsha ravala sa réplique probablement cinglante. Le loup-garou prit un instant pour respirer profondément et se passer une main sur le visage.

«Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la ville, ça me hérisse un peu. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me défouler sur vous, je ferai plus attention.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, dit lentement Siliane. Je suis entièrement d'accord : nous n'avons pas suffisamment de données pour pouvoir associer un qualitatif à ce parfait inconnu, mis à part 'porté sur la boisson', même si le fait qu'il boive ce soir n'implique pas nécessairement que c'est une habitude chez lui. Par ailleurs...

-Je crois qu'on a compris, l'arrêta Aïsha avec un geste impatient.»

Vatanen envoya néanmoins un petit sourire de remerciement à la magicienne pour son support : son intention lui faisait plaisir malgré tout. Elle le lui rendit sans comprendre.

Le silence tendu fut heureusement brisé par l'arrivée de la serveuse et de leurs breuvages. Derek la remercia poliment et elle leur sourit avant de partir. Natalya s'occupa de leur verser du vin.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour l'instant, on se contente d'observer, dit le barbare. On tend l'oreille, et surtout, on se tient à carreau. On n'arrivera pas à se mêler à la foule, on est trop différents, mais si nous nous comportons bien, ils devraient nous accepter sans causer de problèmes.»

Ils burent en silence puis ils commencèrent à jouer aux cartes. Aïsha leur expliqua un jeu qu'on pratiquait dans son pays natal et c'est à cela qu'ils se consacrèrent dans les deux heures qui suivirent. Etonnamment, Siliane s'avéra être très bonne à ce jeu, tandis que Derek et Natalya avaient une malchance incroyable. Vatanen se débrouillait tant bien que mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Aïsha. Lorsque la magicienne abattit sa dernière main gagnante, la rogue s'aperçut qu'ils avaient attiré la curiosité d'autres clients et que leur table était désormais entourée de spectateurs. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Amazone, qui proposa d'une voix claire à l'assemblée de participer au jeu. Quelques joueurs s'assirent à la table, tandis que Natalya s'excusa pour aller chercher des boissons supplémentaires. Elle arriva au bar derrière lequel se tenait une femme à la beauté exotique d'un certain âge tout de même. Elle portait une robe violette à la mode de la ville et ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un diadème finement ouvragé incrusté d'une pierre bleu marine. Ses yeux en amande couleur chocolat étaient fixés avec une expression inquiète sur le groupe qui se formait à leur table.

«Excusez-moi, dit Natalya avec une douceur polie.»

La tavernière reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et lui sourit d'un air fatigué mais bienveillant. Ses traits portaient néanmoins les traces d'une grande tristesse, ses yeux rougis témoignaient de pleurs réguliers, ses cernes à peine dissimulés par du fard, de nuits mauvaises. Natalya fronça les sourcils, saisie de pitié pour cette femme.

«Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'apercevant que sa question était des plus stupides.

-Non, répondit honnêtement l'intéressée, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez alléger ma peine. Comment puis-je vous servir ?

-Eh bien, je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être me parler un peu de cette ville ? M'indiquer où je pourrais trouver un bon forgeron par exemple, s'il y a des magasins intéressants, et puis s'il y a du travail à trouver.»

La tavernière - elle s'appelait Atma - fut effectivement à même de renseigner Natalya. La meilleure forge de la ville était celle d'une dénommée Fara, une ex-paladine du Zakarum à ce qu'on disait, mais on ignorait presque tout de son passé. Un savant du nom de Drognan tenait une des rares boutiques sérieuses de magie, un renseignement qui serait utile à Siliane. Il pourrait par ailleurs se révéler être un allié de choix pour les renseigner sur le but de la recherche de Diablo dans le désert. Enfin, il y avait en ville une échoppe d'alchimie que faisait tourner un vieillard grincheux à moitié sourd qui s'appelait Lysander. Natalya apprit aussi que la ville était dirigée par le prince Jerhyn, très jeune mais très aimé parmi la population. Il avait engagé Greiz et ses mercenaires pour aider à défendre la ville contre les assauts des démons. Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas eu de brèche. Enfin, il avait ordonné à tous les navires de rester au port au cas où il faudrait évacuer la population. Les capitaines protestaient mais s'accordaient pour dire que c'était malgré tout une décision nécessaire.

«Pour ce qui est du travail, poursuivit Atma, cela dépend de vos talents. Je pourrais transmettre le message que vous en cherchez et peut-être quelqu'un sera-t-il intéressé.

-Ce serait très aimable à vous, s'exclama la rogue avec enthousiasme. Alors voilà, nous sommes un groupe de quatre combattants, plus une guerrière qui ne peut pas vraiment aller au front mais peut défendre une position. Je m'appelle Natalya, je suis une archère, le grand assis là-bas, c'est Derek, un barbare du Nord, à côté avec les cheveux gris, c'est Vatanen, le druide, la petite femme avec la tunique verte, c'est Siliane, une magicienne de l'Ordre du Kentanim et en face, c'est Aïsha l'Amazone, qui a malheureusement perdu une jambe au cours de sa captivité. Damian n'est pas là mais il sera tout aussi disponible et c'est un...éclaireur.»

Elle évita de le définir comme un assassin, elle se doutait que cela ne leur attirerait pas d'emplois très recommandables.

«Nous avons de l'expérience au combat, en particulier contre les hordes démoniaques.

-Attendez, songea Atma à voix haute, n'êtes-vous pas ceux qui ont abattu Andarielle, la Dame de l'Angoisse en personne et qui ont libéré le Monastère ?

-Euh, oui, c'est nous, fit-elle un peu déconcertée. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

-Je tiens la plus grande taverne de la ville, fit remarquer son interlocutrice. Mais si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous dites...j'aurais un travail pour vous moi-même. Si cela vous intéresse, nous pourrons en discuter après la fermeture de mon établissement.

-D'accord, je vais en parler aux autres, accepta Natalya. En attendant, pourriez-vous me donner un autre pichet de vin et une limonade s'il vous plaît ?»

Aïsha et Siliane rassemblèrent leurs gains du jeu avant de se lever pour suivre le reste du groupe dans l'arrière-boutique. Il était minuit passé et le dernier des clients avait été jeté dehors par un Derek légèrement enivré lui-même. Vatanen tenait à peine debout et Natalya avait mal à la tête. Malgré tout, elle oublia sa fatigue quand Atma les invita à s'asseoir dans un modeste petit salon et qu'elle leur servit du thé à la menthe : ils allaient avoir du travail, et ce grâce à elle ! La formidable claque dans le dos dont l'avait honorée Derek en guise de félicitations, la fierté dans le regard pétillant de Vatanen, le clin d'oeil d'Aïsha ponctué d'un «bien joué ma fille» et le sourire éclatant de Siliane, tout cela lui avait réchauffé le coeur quand elle leur annonça la nouvelle. Bien sûr, en ce qui concernait le dernier, elle n'était pas sûre que la magicienne avait bien assimilé ce qu'elle venait de lui dire; après tout, elle souriait presque toujours et à n'importe qui, mais la jeune femme aimait à croire que oui.

Atma s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement en face de leur groupe et joignit les mains. Pendant un moment, elle donna l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer.

«Prenez votre temps, Madame, souffla doucement Derek de sa voix bourrue. Si vous voulez, on peut même vous laisser juste avec Natalya, elle peut très bien nous expliquer plus tard.»

Chêne Sage émergea lentement de la poitrine de Vatanen et flotta discrètement derrière la tavernière. Celle-ci sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits.

«Non, non je vous remercie, refusa-t-elle poliment. J'ai juste besoin...»

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

«Je n'attends rien de votre part mais...si vous pouviez m'aider, je vous serais reconnaissante. Une...créature monstrueuse habite dans les égouts de la ville. Elle...sort parfois la nuit et elle...emporte...des gens. Mon...mon mari et mon fils ont été de ceux-là. Je sais que plus rien ne pourra me les rendre, mais je voudrais...j'aimerais que vous...

-Nous la trouverons, promit le barbare. Elle n'aura aucune chance.

-Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter la tâche sans même en connaître les détails ? protesta Siliane. Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?»

Natalya avait espéré réduire la magicienne au silence en lui marchant sur le pied. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas réussi.

«Oui, c'est une excellente idée, dit Derek entre ses dents serrées, parce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna l'ensorceleuse avec un air innocent. Traquer un ennemi inconnu pour venger la mort de deux gens du peuple ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, totalement sûr. Maintenant tu 'Saï ahan' et tu la boucles, d'accord ?

-A la deuxième personne du singulier, marmonna l'érudite, ça donne '_Sek eitan_'.

-Silence !

-_Saï ahan._

-J'aime mieux ça.»

Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait et Atma avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde fixa Siliane avec un regard de reproche qui la mit très mal à l'aise. Au moins, elle se tut.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Vatanen, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour vous aider.

-Ne faites pas attention à Siliane, renchérit Aïsha, elle est un peu spéciale.

-Mais non, je disais seulement..., se défendit la magicienne.

-_Sek eitan_ Siliane ! la coupa Derek.

-_Fê_, grommela-t-elle.

-Nous aurons besoin de tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sur lui, poursuivit le druide.

-Il...il s'appelle Radament, répondit Atma d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je me souviens d'une odeur...la puanteur de moisi et de baume, d'huiles parfumées. Lorsqu'on a trouvé le corps de mon fils, il avait une profonde entaille dans le v-ventre comme celle d'une lame. Ses blessures étaient en plus comme...boursouflées. C'était affreux !»

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots et elle cacha son visage derrière un mouchoir brodé. Natalya lui prit la main entre les siennes et lui murmura des mots de réconfort tandis que Vatanen interrogeait Derek du regard. Aïsha réfléchissait, ses sourcils impeccables froncés au-dessus de son nez. Siliane avait cessé de faire la grimace et observait les babioles qui ornaient presque toutes les surfaces disponibles.

«Est-ce tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ? demanda prudemment Derek.

-La...la rumeur c-court que les égouts s-sont habités par des s-squelettes qui marchent, reprit Atma entre deux sanglots. Des squelettes...rouges.

-Rouges ? s'étonna le barbare.

-Couleur du cadavre, ici des os, variable selon le rituel utilisé, débita soudain Siliane d'un ton monocorde. Rouge associé au feu; conséquence : affinité avec cet élément, c'est-à-dire résistance, utilisation, possiblement les deux. Conclusion : éviter sortilèges de flammes, privilégier la glace. La foudre à la rigueur, mais en dernier recours.

-Comme je vous disais, elle est un peu spéciale, commenta l'Amazone.

-Merci pour tout, coupa le barbare. Nous nous en occupons et si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, nous sommes à l'Auberge de la pluie.»

Atma, un peu déconcertée, les remercia néanmoins tout en les priant d'être très prudents. Ils quittèrent la taverne et se mirent en route pour leur auberge. Seule Siliane avait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour garder un regard clair. En la voyant gambader à travers les rues, Derek secoua la tête et un sourire mi-amusé, mi-consterné se dessina sur son visage.

«Elle est vraiment timbrée, déclara-t-il. Je ne sais pas si elle est née comme ça ou ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

-Y a-t-il un problème avec son poste d'artillerie mobile ? s'étonna Vatanen. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien à redire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesça le barbare. Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se taper une cinglée dans notre équipe et un taré qui rôde autour ?

-Aurais-tu préféré un magicien pompeux et arrogant qui nous prendrait tous de haut parce qu'on ne connaît strictement rien à la magie ? rétorqua le druide.

-Euh, maintenant que tu le dis...

-Exactement !

-C'est très énervant quand tu as raison.

-Je sais ! s'exclama Vatanen en laissant traîner la fin du mot. Et je te dis tout de suite que si tu comptes me lancer ça dessus, tu vas me louper !»

Il était malheureusement très rare qu'il ait raison deux fois de suite. Il se massait encore l'arrière du crâne quand ils poussèrent la porte de l'auberge.


	5. Les Egouts

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus conséquent que le dernier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les Egouts

«Allez, allez ! Debout là-dedans !

-Hmpf, 'core une minute...

-C'est ce que tu as dit il y a deux minutes. Allez, hop, sors de là.»

Natalya obéit à contrecoeur aux injonctions impatientes de son mentor et se redressa dans son lit. La lumière du matin la frappa violemment dans la rétine et elle plongea à nouveau dans son oreiller avec un grognement.

«Le soleil est à peine levé Aïsha, est-ce que nous sommes obligées de nous lever si tôt ?

-Oui parce qu'aujourd'hui on va chasser du revenant. Plus exactement, vous allez chasser du revenant. Je ne viens pas comme d'habitude.

-Tu crois vraiment que Derek sera levé aussi ? Après tout ce qu'il a bu hier ?

-Non mais je vais le réveiller, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Eh bien va là-bas, et quand tu l'auras tiré du lit, tu pourras revenir me chercher d'accord ?

-Très bien, mais si je reviens et que tu n'es pas debout, je te lance par cette fenêtre, compris ?

-Oui cap'taine.»

Elle entendit l'Amazone sortir de la pièce et se réjouit pour une fois que le barbare n'était pas matinal. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement et cela lui accorderait un peu de temps de sommeil dans ce merveilleux lit. Il fallait bien dire qu'après plusieurs mois de siège passés à dormir sur des nattes à même le sol ou sur les couchettes dures et humides de l'infirmerie, suivis du voyage à travers le désert où les nuits n'avaient rien eu de chaleureux, cette nuit passée dans des draps propres, sans devoir se maintenir perpétuellement sur le qui-vive, avait été tout bonnement divine. Elle avait l'intention d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et elle finit par se lever en grommelant des imprécations. Un commentaire de Vatanen lui revint à l'esprit et la fit ricaner : effectivement, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Derek. Elle était en train d'ajuster ses vêtements quand le pas claudiquant d'Aïsha se rapprocha de leur porte. L'archère se tourna au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. L'Amazone arborait un air certainement pas victorieux et plaquait une main sur son oeil gauche. Croisant le regard moqueur de la rogue, elle maugréa :

«Pas de commentaire !»

Natalya mima que ses lèvres étaient scellées tout en gardant un air amusé. La guerrière blonde alla se laver la figure dans un silence buté. La jeune femme comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser en paix et descendit dans la pièce commune pour manger un morceau. Elzix la salua brièvement et lui apporta une miche de pain avec une motte de beurre et une carafe d'eau. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un Vatanen ébouriffé et un Derek morose.

«Mauvaise nuit ? demanda joyeusement la rogue.

-Oh, non, pas du tout, marmonna le barbare. La nuit était excellente. C'était le matin qui était mauvais.

-Et là encore, c'est la version courtoise, ajouta le druide.

-Oui, eh bien tout le monde sait que je déteste me lever à pas d'heure ! ronchonna le géant. Mais est-ce qu'ils utilisent les quelques étincelles de jugeote qui leur reste dans leur sacré bon sang de cocotier pour me laisser dormir ? Bien sûr que nan ! Alors forcément, quand la blondasse a fait un boucan infernal pour me tirer de mon sommeil ô combien apprécié, j'étais pas très content. Son oeil au beurre noir, elle l'a mérité. Quelle idée aussi de réveiller à l'aube quelqu'un qui a un petit peu bu la veille !

-Oui, on a compris, du calme Derek tu vas réveiller tout le monde, implora le lycanthrope.

-Et pourquoi auraient-ils le droit de dormir et moi pas ? s'énerva l'intéressé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire le tour des chambres et tous les réveiller comme Aïsha m'a fait, hein ?

-Mais parce qu'ils n'y sont pour rien dans ta mauvaise humeur !

-Tu vas prendre leur défense maintenant ? Bon sang Vatanen, et moi qui te croyais mon ami !

-Dites, cela vous dérangerait-il de baisser le ton ? intervint Siliane depuis les marches, légèrement débraillée et les cheveux en pétard. J'ai très mal à la tête et il faut que je me concentre pour méditer.

-Manquait plus que la folle, tiens ! s'exclama Derek. Oui, ça me dérangerait beaucoup, espèce de rat de bibliothèque !

-Bon, ça suffit, coupa Vatanen d'une voix ferme. On sort, pas de discussion.

-Ne joue pas à ça, mon gars ! Je vais te-»

Le druide n'attendit pas que le barbare en eût fini avec ses menaces pour l'attraper par le poignet et le traîner à sa suite. Il le poussa au travers de la porte et les deux compagnons disparurent dans la rue. La magicienne soupira de soulagement et se tourna pour remonter quand Natalya l'appela.

«Hé, Siliane ! Tu as dit que tu avais mal à la tête ? Pourquoi, tu n'as pas bu tant que ça hier, si ?

-Bu ? Hier ? Attends, où étions-nous hier déjà ?

-Euh, à la taverne d'Atma, tu te souviens ?

-Atma...oui, la femme qui voulait que nous tuions Radament, bien sûr. Non, je n'ai pas bu suffisamment pour avoir...la gueule de bois ? Est-ce là l'expression adéquate ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, confirma Natalya. Mais alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas malade quand même ?

-Je ne pense pas. Non, c'est seulement que Damian éprouve une migraine similaire et que je n'ai pas encore réussi à me protéger de ses sensations.

-Damian souffre et tu ne nous préviens même pas ? s'alarma la rogue. Et s'il était en danger ? S'il était blessé quelque part en train de perdre tout son sang ?

-Ce serait tragique naturellement, déclara la magicienne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Je pense qu'il est soûl ou dans un état approchant.

-Alors il est arrivé ici ?

-Oui, n'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? Tu as la désagréable habitude de poser des questions sur ce que j'ai déjà dit, ne t'en es-tu jamais rendue compte ?

-Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à le croire.

-Mais pourquoi ? As-tu peur que je te mente ?

-Non ! C'est...laisse tomber, je vais essayer de me retenir la prochaine fois.

-Je t'en serais reconnaissante. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

-Oui, bien sûr.»

Siliane remonta dans sa chambre. Natalya finit de manger et grimpa elle aussi les marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre, elle jeta un oeil en direction du fond du couloir, là où se trouvait celle de l'assassin. Elle hésita. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas très envie de pénétrer dans ce qu'elle pourrait appeler l'espace privé du garçon. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très ouvert, il risquait de ne pas prendre très bien son irruption. Par ailleurs, se confronter à lui en état d'ivresse n'était pas très alléchant.

De l'autre côté, elle était curieuse. Comment se comporterait-il ? Pourrait-elle lui soutirer quelques informations ? En plus il faudrait bien le réveiller un jour...

Elle frappa à la porte. Trois fois, puis elle écouta si quelque chose bougeait. Rien. Elle recommença un peu plus fort. Toujours aucun mouvement. Elle tenta alors de tourner la poignée.

A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas verrouillée. A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre. Les rideaux tirés masquaient partiellement la fenêtre fermée. Il y régnait une chaleur et une humidité très désagréables.

«Damian ? appela-t-elle doucement. Damian ? Tu es réveillé ?»

Pas de réponse. _Ca doit vouloir dire non._ Elle fit quelques pas prudents dans la chambre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle scruta plus attentivement les environs, écarquillant les yeux en espérant mieux voir. Une forme étrange sur le mur attira son attention. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'en étonner avant de bondir impulsivement en avant et effectuer un roulé-boulé pour éviter...quoi exactement ?

Un piège s'était déclenché et avait déployé un champ parcouru de boules de foudre au travers de la chambre, y compris au-dessus et en-dessous du lit. Une chance que la rogue ait trouvé refuge dans un des rares angles morts. Elle prit le temps de remercier l'Oeil Aveugle de veiller sur elle avant d'examiner la situation. Elle était prise au piège dans un coin par un des bords du champ. Le bon côté des choses était que désormais la pièce était illuminée. Elle distinguait très clairement la masse immobile de Damian étendue en travers du lit dans une position très peu distinguée : à plat-ventre, un pied dépassant d'un côté, son bras opposé pendouillant de l'autre, le nez dans les draps à moitié défaits. Bien sûr, il dormait tout habillé. Elle aperçut sur une étagère basse une trousse contenant des objets étincelants qu'elle identifia comme étant des lames, et des flacons éparpillés aléatoirement. L'un des flacons avait été renversé par terre. Il y avait également une bougie éteinte et une tache de sang sur le plancher. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? _songea l'archère.

«Damian ! réessaya-t-elle plus fort. Debout ! Je suis un peu incommodée, là !»

Pas de réaction. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment pensé en recevoir une. _Réfléchis_. En s'y prenant bien, elle pourrait atteindre un des objets qui maintenaient le piège en place. Peut-être réussirait-elle ainsi à le désamorcer ?

Quelques brûlures et jurons plus tard, elle était victorieuse. Légèrement contrariée, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre et ouvrit du même geste sec les rideaux et les volets. Cela tira de l'assassin, qui reçut le rai de lumière directement dans le visage - du moins de profil - un gémissement de douleur. Il commença à remuer mais l'archère n'avait pas terminé. Elle saisit le corps inerte du garçon et sortit sa tête par l'ouverture.

«Dis bonjour au soleil, Damian, ça va te dérider un peu ! lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.»

La plaisanterie ne plut pas. L'assassin donna un violent coup de coude en arrière qui manqua de plier la rogue en deux, glissa sous les bras de la jeune femme et lui tordit le poignet au passage, il fit un croc-en-jambe combiné avec une poussée dans le sens inverse qui déstabilisa sa cible, puis se libéra de sa prise, la fit tomber à genoux, lui empoigna les cheveux et, tirant sa tête en arrière, glissa une lame sous sa gorge.

«Pourquoi te laisserais-je en vie ? débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Oh je sais pas, parce que je suis ton amie ? tenta Natalya avec sarcasme.»

Il y eut un temps de flottement pendant lequel sans doute Damian rassembla ses esprits.

«Oh, dit-il finalement. C'est...toi.»

Il lâcha prise et s'assit lourdement sur son lit pendant que la rogue se relevait en se massant le cuir chevelu.

«Ca fait mal tu sais, se plaignit-elle.

-Oui, dit simplement Damian.»

Il se frotta les yeux et grimaça légèrement avant de repasser en hâte son masque impassible. Natalya s'approcha des objets qu'elle avait vus auparavant. Pour les examiner. Effectivement, c'était une collection de petites lames, pinces, des outils plutôt que des armes. L'un des couteaux était légèrement ensanglanté. Malheureusement, Damian la remarqua et il confisqua la trousse ainsi que les flacons et les fourra dans son sac qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir la rogue.

-Rien qui te concerne, cracha-t-il.»

Il vacilla légèrement mais se reprit très vite.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, si ça te concerne, alors moi aussi ! insista-t-elle.

-C'est ton point de vue.»

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut la ligne rougeâtre sur son avant-bras.

«Et _ça _c'est quoi ? s'alarma-t-elle. Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

-Non, laisse tomber !

-Tu ne t'es pas coupé toi-même rassure-moi ? Damian !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? feula-t-il. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rogue ! Occupe-toi de ta propre vie si tu y tiens, et laisse-moi vivre la mienne en paix !»

Il vacilla une fois encore mais se rattrapa au mur. Lorsque Natalya fit mine de s'approcher pour l'aider, il leva ses griffes en guise de mise en garde. Il avala avec difficulté. Il n'était pas facile de lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux : ils étaient trop...vagues. Voilés. L'intelligence qui les habitait d'ordinaire était comme émoussée. Pas de doute, il était dans un état second.

«Tu n'es plus si indépendant que ça, asséna Natalya froidement. Tout ce que tu fais se répercute sur le groupe, et en particulier sur Siliane. Tu as pensé à elle, hein ? Elle souffre quand tu souffres, elle ressent ce que tu ressens. C'est pareil dans l'autre sens, mais elle ne te ferait jamais de mal comme toi tu lui fais. Et si elle s'est exposée à tout ça, c'est pour te sauver la vie. Alors viens pas te plaindre de nous.

-Je...je sais, soupira-t-il abattu. Siliane...ne mérite pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussée à prendre un tel risque.

-Nous sommes une équipe Damian, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

-Vraiment ? releva-t-il, dubitatif. J'ai déjà travaillé en équipe, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça. L'équipe n'est soudée que par la mission, pas par ceux qui la constituent. Les...relations...n'existent pas. Elles sont une faiblesse à exploiter, pas plus. Un risque irréfléchi.

-C'est vrai qu'on risque d'être blessé si on se dispute par exemple, mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine, tu sais !

-Je ne parle pas de stupides disputes ou d'accidents ! s'insurgea-t-il violemment. Je parle de _faiblesse_. Ceux qui s'attachent à un autre ne survivent pas longtemps. Donner sa confiance à un autre que soi, c'est signer son arrêt de mort ! C'est inviter la lame dans son coeur, le poison dans son estomac ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Les autres sont un _danger_ ! JE suis un danger, et voilà que tu entres, sans arme, de plein gré, dans ma chambre ? Mais tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

-Damian, du calme...

-Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi...? _Comment_ peut-on survivre ainsi ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas déjà morts ? Ce n'est pas...ah ce n'est pas normal !»

Il était clair à présent que l'assassin perdait complètement les pédales. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, son regard dément ne restait jamais concentré sur un point fixe, il reculait par intermittence, ses bras avaient de temps à autre des mouvements brusques et désordonnés. Il secouait frénétiquement la tête, puis se prit par les cheveux et baissa les yeux.

«Ca n'a aucun sens, marmonnait-il. Aucun ! A moins que...»

Natalya se sentait partagée. Tiraillée plutôt. Elle ignorait si l'avertissement du garçon tenait toujours, s'il refusait toujours de se laisser approcher, ou si au contraire elle devrait essayer de le réconforter. Mais comment ? Il cessa soudain de se parler à lui-même, leva le regard et le planta dans le sien.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Natalya ? questionna-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Comment vous faites ? Comment _tu_ fais ? Comment est-ce même _possible_ ?»

C'est alors que l'archère ressentit à nouveau cette...présence dans sa tête, qu'elle avait appris à associer au psionique de l'assassin. Elle comprit cette fois-ci ce qu'il faisait : il voulait des réponses ! Alors, elle pensa très fort à tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à l'amitié : la sensation d'être bien avec quelqu'un, de pouvoir partager ses joies et ses peines, les espiègleries communes, un souvenir d'Aliza, un sourire de Rinalda, le rire de Charsi, le sentiment de sécurité, l'affection, les blagues de Derek et de Vatanen, la joie de Siliane, le clin d'oeil d'Aïsha. Elle réalisa avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait rien à lui montrer qui le concerne, lui. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas d'un caractère très amical.

Entretemps l'assassin avait perdu l'équilibre. N'ayant aucun appui à saisir, il tomba sur le bord de son lit, et, toujours inapte à retrouver ses repères, continua sa course pour s'écraser avec un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Il cessa de bouger. La panique commença à gagner la rogue qui se précipita vers lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

«Damian ? murmura-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?»

Ses mains furent secouées d'un léger spasme, ses ongles et ses griffes raclèrent le sol, puis avec des gestes maladroits, il réussit finalement à se redresser dans une position assise, dos au pied du lit. Il serrait très fort les dents et ses paupières demeuraient fermées de toute leur force.

«N-non, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne crois pas.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui intima-t-elle.

-C'est ridicule, ricana-t-il d'un air désabusé. On me ment _encore_.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Rêves, lâcha-t-il. S-souvenirs.

-Des souvenirs...de quand ?

-Je...ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un...qu'un tourbillon d'images, des voix, des odeurs, des bruits...»

Il retroussa les lèvres dans un rictus auto-dérisif.

«Et dire qu'il n'a fallu qu'une poignée de minutes pour tout détruire, ricana-t-il. Je...NE ME TOUCHE PAS TRAITRESSE !»

Il se dégagea violemment et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin, armes au clair, prêt à frapper. Natalya ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Siliane entra avec le plus grand calme possible, vêtue de sa tunique habituelle avec une sacoche en bandoulière. Elle n'avait certes pas son bâton, mais avec sa magie, il était impossible de dire qu'elle n'était pas armée. Elle marcha tranquillement vers l'assassin et s'accroupit en face de lui. Il suivit sa progression comme un animal celle de son geôlier : épiant ses faits et gestes, guettant le moindre danger, la moindre brèche. Il se crispa quand la magicienne leva un doigt et en fit jaillir une flamme. Mais il ne fit rien. Elle approcha un peu la flamme et la passa de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche devant ses yeux. Ses iris la suivirent.

«Qu'as-tu pris Damian ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Vodarè, répondit-il. Aboliera. Pas mal d'alcool.

-Combien ?

-Cinq et six doses. Une bouteille et demi.

-_Ksha ben tirgâ _! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !»

Elle retira son sac, l'ouvrit et se mit à farfouiller dedans. Elle en sortit un flacon contenant un liquide bleu pâle, un autre avec un liquide incolore, et une seringue.

«J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille les administrer par voie sanguine, annonça-t-elle. Veux-tu le faire toi-même ?»

Elle fit chauffer l'aiguille de la seringue, la remplit du premier liquide bleu et la lui tendit. Il soutint encore quelques instants son regard, comme s'il puisait une sorte de force de sa seule présence. Puis il remonta sa manche et ficha sans la moindre hésitation la pointe dans une veine. La magicienne s'approcha encore de lui, si bien qu'elle boucha la vue de l'archère. Tout se passa en silence. Quand Siliane se releva enfin, Damian avait les yeux fermés et s'était laissé aller contre le mur. Il récupérait. L'ensorceleuse tourna alors un visage souriant vers la rogue.

«Il se remettra, affirma-t-elle. Nous devrions le laisser.»

Natalya suivit donc l'apprentie mais jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de refermer la porte. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et entra à sa suite, ce qui à en juger par son expression surprit l'aînée des deux. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir par terre sous la fenêtre et d'ouvrir un imposant grimoire quelque part vers les dernières pages.

Contrairement à la chambre de Damian, quasiment vide d'effets personnels, celle de Siliane avait été rapidement colonisée par les nombreux livres, vêtements et composantes diverses que la magicienne avait insisté pour emmener avec elle. Les ouvrages allaient du recueil de contes pour enfants aux dernières thèses en recherche arcanique; les composantes, d'un sachet d'herbes sèches à une boîte de griffes de goules en passant par un ramassis de machins difformes et plus ou moins réduits en poussière ou momifiés dont la rogue ignorait la provenance, ignorance dont elle se félicitait d'ailleurs. Du reste, il n'y avait pas encore de traces d'accidents alchimiques ou d'expériences magiques qui risqueraient de saler la note pour l'instant raisonnable de l'aubergiste borgne.

Mais elle n'était pas venue seulement pour vérifier que leur artillerie personnelle se tenait comme il fallait dans ce lieu public. Elle voulait par-dessus tout une explication.

«Euh, Siliane ? commença-t-elle.»

L'intéressée ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Elle se contenta d'un 'mm ?' peu convaincu.

«Hé, tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta l'archère.

-Oui, de quoi as-tu besoin ? répondit la magicienne sans lever le nez.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-elle agacée. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi notre cher paranoïaque a soudainement décidé de se saoûler, se retrouvant vulnérable à une attaque ? Tu admettras que ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Certes.

-Alors ?

-Ajoute un jaune d'oeuf comme agent liant, cela devrait résoudre le problème.

-Heu, quoi ?

-Mais si, ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que, disons, l'Enalum, et pourtant, c'est à peu près 1,4 fois plus efficace. En plus, cela rééquilibre le quota des classes de composantes. On néglige trop souvent les ressources non magiques !»

Natalya se pinça l'arête du nez, compta mentalement jusqu'à onze et, une fois plus ou moins calmée, lança de sa voix la plus condescendante :

«As-tu entendu ma question ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dit !

-As-tu _compris_ ma question ?

-Inutile de me prendre pour une attardée ! Je maîtrise suffisamment votre langue pour saisir le sens de tes phrases qui, si je puis me permettre, sont aussi stimulantes intellectuellement qu'une vie de limace observée au ralenti.

-Alors comment se fait-il que tu m'aies répondu à côté ? Je ne te demande pas de me parler de composantes ou d'oeufs, je te demande de me parler de Damian !

-Ah, lui ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, cela nous aurait évité ce petit malentendu. Que veux-tu savoir ?»

Parfois, parler à cette femme était pire que de creuser un tunnel avec une cuillère depuis le Monastère jusqu'au Camp. Elle lui répéta les dents serrées sa question. Siliane cilla d'un air surpris.

«Comment le saurais-je ? fit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est lui le télépathe, pas moi.

-Mais tu partages un lien avec lui, non ?

-Un lien empathique, oui.

-Et alors, tu n'as pas d'indice de cette source-là ?

-Je n'ai accès qu'à ses émotions, souligna la magicienne. Celles-ci étaient si incohérentes et confuses qu'il m'a fallu en bloquer la quasi-totalité pour conserver mon intégrité cognitive.

-Pas plus ? fit l'archère, déçue. Pourtant, parfois on dirait que vous communiquez par la pensée !

-Nous pouvons effectivement ouvrir une discussion interne au lien, admit Siliane. Cependant, la décision doit être unanime, ce qui ne fut pas le cas ces derniers temps.

-Parle-moi de ces émotions, alors, demanda Natalya.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elles étaient incompréhensibles. Il n'y a rien à en tirer.

-Ne peux-tu pas essayer ? insista-t-elle.

-Non, c'est définitif, trancha sèchement l'ensorceleuse sur un ton qui rappelait plutôt l'assassin en question que la petite femme en tunique verte. Je te suggère de diriger tes interrogations à l'homme en question, c'est la moindre des politesses.

-J'ai essayé ! s'écria la rogue. Mais cette espèce d'énergumène a la tête plus dure que de les murailles du Monastère ! Il ne me parlerait pas même s'il était à deux doigts de mourir et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le sauver !

-Dans ce cas, tu n'auras probablement pas tes réponses, rétorqua l'autre en haussant les épaules. A présent, si tu pouvais demeurer silencieuse, cela faciliterait mes études.

-Quelles études ? s'énerva la rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien encore étudier, toi, l'encyclopédie sur pattes ? Tu connais tous tes sorts par coeur, pareil pour la plupart des démons qu'on rencontre, et même des faits complètement inutiles dans la majorité des situations ! Et malgré cela, tu étudies à la moindre occasion ! A quoi ça sert ?»

Elle sut qu'elle allait regretter ces mots à l'instant même où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Elle fut toutefois prise de court lorsque ce ne fut pas de la colère qu'elle vit peinte sur le visage de la femme au teint cuivré. C'était de l'excitation.

«C'est une excellente question, je te remercie de me l'avoir posée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Vois-tu...»

Le discours promettait d'être long et...encore plus long. Et la porte était si loin...

Ce fut Derek qui lui évita de manger ses chaussures par ennui pur. Lui et Vatanen étaient revenus et le barbare avait regagné un semblant de calme. Il rassemblait l'équipe en vue d'une réunion stratégique. Natalya et Siliane le suivirent donc dans la salle commune et s'assirent aux côtés d'Aïsha, de Vatanen et de Damian. Le dernier apparaissait entièrement remis et ne laissait rien paraître. Lorsque tous furent installés, le barbare prit la parole :

«Nous avons profité de notre petite excursion matinale pour essayer de glaner des informations sur notre cible. Nous n'avons cependant eu que des résultats limités. Malgré tout, nous avons pu repérer une entrée dans les égouts assez grande et discrète que nous pourrions utiliser. Malheureusement, elle est vérouillée. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en verrous, il nous faudra voir si Natalya peut l'ouvrir. Damian peut-être aussi ?

-Je le ferai, dit l'assassin.

-Parfait, reprit le géant. Il nous faudra des vivres, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous passerons là-dessous. Et de quoi faire de la lumière : imaginons que Siliane soit incapacitée, nous serions bien embêtés. Quelle est la situation côté potions ?

-Nous avons de quoi survivre deux rudes combats, plus quelques escarmouches, déclara la magicienne. Je pense que nous devrions refaire des provisions de ce côté-là.

-Atma m'a parlé d'une boutique d'alchimie, intervint Natalya. Chez un certain Lysander, c'est sur la place marchande.

-Tant que nous y serons, nous devrons aller à la forge. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de meilleur matériel et de réparations. Je propose donc d'aller d'abord là-bas, puis nous nous répartirons les tâches.»

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre sur la place. Des boutiques de toutes les couleurs l'entouraient, écrasées les unes sur les autres. Des enseignes se balançaient au-dessus des têtes des passants. Au centre se tenait un marché, mieux tenu que celui du caravansérail. Sur les étals étaient disposés avec précision objets d'art, vases, vêtements bariolés, bijoux et fruits exotiques. Les commerçants masquaient parfaitement l'inquiétude qui planait sur l'ensemble de la population. Leur sourire éclatant et leur ton jovial paraissaient presque sincères. Ils repérèrent rapidement l'enseigne de la forge, le bâtiment de loin le plus grand. De la cheminée s'échappaient continuellement des volutes de fumée bleuâtre et des râteliers exhibaient le fruit du travail de la dénommée Fara. Ils s'approchèrent donc d'un pas décidé et entrèrent.

La porte se heurta contre une collection de clochettes, faisant sursauter violemment Damian qui fléchit immédiatement les genoux en portant les mains à ses armes. Derek éclata de rire.

«Repos, mon pauvre lièvre ! ricana-t-il. Ce ne sont que des clochettes ! C'est pour avertir les marchands que quelqu'un est entré !»

Damian suivit l'index du barbare pour poser les yeux sur les coupables. Il se détendit légèrement. Il suivit le géant qui avait visiblement l'intention d'examiner une armure. Une femme en tunique blanche et à la tignasse rousse retenue pour un bandeau sortit de l'arrière-boutique et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Elle se présenta comme étant Fara, et leur demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour eux.

«Montrez-moi donc un peu vos armures ! demanda Derek.

-Par ici...»

Ils achetèrent cuirasses et hauberts, un fléau pour Derek, une étoile du matin pour Vatanen, un ceinturon, enfin, ils révisèrent presque intégralement leur équipement. Fara n'était pas de ces escrocs qui s'affairaient à vendre de la camelote : sa marchandise était chère mais de très bonne qualité. Elle racheta leurs vieilles armures en admirant le travail de Charsi, ayant réussi à créer des objets acceptables avec des matériaux minables. Elle répondit volontiers à leurs questions, sans pourtant s'étendre plus que nécessaire en particulier sur son passé de paladin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'échoppe, il était midi passé. Il leur fallait cependant faire encore des provisions. Siliane irait chez Lysander, et on désigna Damian pour l'accompagner puisqu'ils paraissaient s'entendre assez bien. Derek et Vatanen s'occuperaient de la nourriture, Natalya et Aïsha des objets divers telles les torches ou la corde.

Ils se rassemblèrent dans les premières heures de la nuit à la fameuse entrée dont avaient parlé Derek et Vatanen. Natalya se mit au travail aussitôt, étudiant la serrure de la trappe des égouts. Damian la regardait faire, glissant ici et là une remarque ou un conseil monosyllabique. Le reste montait la garde, historie de ne pas se faire prendre. Finalement, le verrou céda et ils purent ouvrir l'accès, découvrant une échelle gluante en métal qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Siliane invoqua sa boule lumineuse qu'elle envoya un peu plus loin dans le passage, pour éclairer la route du barbare qui descendit en premier, sans pour autant en faire une cible de choix. Lorsque Derek leur donna le feu vert, ils le suivirent, Vatanen, Damian, Natalya et enfin Siliane. Il avait été convenu qu'Aïsha surveillerait l'entrée, cachée sur un bâtiment voisin.

Personne ne fut surpris du peu de tenue des lieux. C'est pourquoi Siliane se dépêcha de leur proposer ses boules parfumées. Elle précisa fièrement qu'elle y avait ajouté un parfum de mangue, «pour changer un peu». Ils allumèrent une torche, puis commencèrent l'exploration.

Les dix premières minutes se passèrent sans incident. Mais soudain, au détour d'un coin particulièrement banal, ils tombèrent sur une complication.

_Twangg !_

Une vingtaine de flèches leur fut décochée d'une dizaine de mètres, par un groupe de squelettes...écarlates. Et ricanants, cela va sans dire. Vatanen réussit à lever son bouclier à temps, Derek en reçut quatre, Damian, malgré une esquive spectaculaire, en prit une à la jambe, Natalya se mit à couvert et Siliane para les siennes d'un coup télékinétique. Les morts-vivants rechargèrent aussitôt, prêts à récidiver.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient prêts aussi. Vatanen leva les bras et un véritable mur de vent se dressa contre les traits ennemis. Les flèches furent emportées comme des fétus de paille. Malheureusement, cela empêchait Natalya de tirer également, donc elle s'empara de son sabre pour engager les squelettes au corps-à-corps. Derek poussa un cri de guerre et se rua en avant, renversant deux mort-vivants au passage pour écraser les crânes de deux combattants qui se tenaient vers l'arrière. Siliane fit apparaître un projectile de glace dont la forme ressemblait davantage à un javelot qu'à une boule, et, l'envoyant d'un geste ample du bras, transperça deux archers avec. Puis le javelot se fissura et explosa, déchirant les deux squelettes et jetant à terre ceux qui se tenaient alentour. Elle enchaîna avec des boules plus traditionnelles, qui avaient le mérite de la rapidité.

A propos de rapidité, Damian fondit sur l'ennemi en un éclair, et entama une série de manoeuvres offensives fulgurantes. Il sembla à la rogue que des lueurs blanchâtres commençaient à danser autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que, d'un bond spectaculaire, l'assassin se propulse au coeur de la mélée et enfonce ses deux lames dans le crâne d'un squelette. Alors, une véritable onde électrique se déversa sur le groupe, qui fracassa quelques-uns et endommagea les autres.

Le problème était Derek, qui s'était trouvé dans le rayon d'action, et qui maintenant arborait quelques méchantes brûlures. N'étant pas particulièrement connu pour sa retenue, il traitait Damian de tous les noms alors qu'il s'affairait à réduire en poudre le reste de l'escouade.

Natalya eut peu l'occasion de briller puisqu'elle n'eut raison que de deux squelettes environ, mais comme le lui avait dit le barbare, ce n'était pas une course, et puis elle avait été plus utile avec ses infravisions.

Sans parler de la nécessité de surveiller leurs arrières, ainsi que le magicienne.

Pantelants, ils échangèrent un regard consterné lorsque le dernier mort-vivant fut terrassé.

«C'aurait pu se passer un peu mieux, commenta Vatanen avec légèreté.

-Totalement d'accord, acquiesça Derek en s'appuyant lourdement sur un mur.

-Il va falloir te retirer ces flèches, songea le druide à voix haute. Tu as l'honneur de tester les potions de soins de Drognan, tu nous diras si elles sont meilleures que celles de Siliane.

-Je grille d'impatience, marmonna-t-il.»

Natalya s'approcha de Damian qui examinait sa propre blessure, les lèvres pincées.

«Besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-elle.

-Jamais, répondit-il sèchement. Mais...je pourrais l'apprécier.»

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cela, elle ne s'y attendait pas. _Ainsi, il est capable de jouer en équipe...un peu_, songea-t-elle. Alors elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

«Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle.

-Retire la flèche quand je te le dirai, dit-il.

-Tu es sûr ? hésita-t-elle. On m'a toujours appris de ne _pas_ retirer les projectiles, parce que ça fait saigner plus.

-Certain, affirma-t-il.

-Bon, si tu le dis, céda-t-elle. Je suis prête.»

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Vatanen s'installer près du barbare et farfouiller dans sa trousse de secours, secondé par Siliane, avec Chêne Sage au-dessus. Quatre flèches à retirer sans causer plus de dégâts n'était pas une mince affaire. La rogue se dit que Damian devrait peut-être se confier lui aussi à leurs soins plus expérimentés, mais elle avait appris à ne pas forcément remettre en cause les décisions de l'assassin. Elle se doutait qu'il ne connaissait pas le concept de bravade lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa survie, alors s'il estimait l'opération sans danger pour lui-même, elle lui ferait confiance.

Quoique, ses dernières «expériences» avec l'alcool, le «Vodarè» et l' «Aboliera», dont elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de drogues ou en tous cas de substances néfastes, pourraient contredire ce raisonnement.

«Maintenant, ordonna la voix coupante de Damian.»

Elle tira de toutes ses forces. Le bruit de déchirure fut écoeurant, et le sifflement de douleur qui échappa au garçon fut inquiétant. Elle n'osa pas regarder tout de suite ce qu'elle avait causé. Puis la pensée lui vint que peut-être il aurait encore besoin de son assistance, alors elle se sermonna et se força à se tourner vers le blessé. Il fronçait les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur sa jambe, main crispée dessus si bien qu'il dissimulait la plaie sans nul doute béante. Natalya distinguait cependant les taches de sang tout autour.

«Et maintenant ? questionna-t-elle.

-Tu as rempli ton office, répondit-il simplement. Merci, j'imagine.

-Et c'est tout ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu vas juste attendre que ça cicatrise ?»

Au lieu de répondre, il trempa un doigt dans une sorte de pommade et entreprit de l'appliquer sur la blessure, toujours sans la dévoiler. La crispation de sa mâchoire indiquait que ce n'était pas franchement agréable, mais il se taisait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il retira une main, et quelques instants après, l'autre. Alors, Natalya vit que...

«C'est...c'est complètement guéri !»

Effectivement, mises à part les taches de sang, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la blessure, pas même une cicatrice. L'assassin esquissa un demi-sourire moqueur devant la stupéfaction mêlée d'admiration de l'archère, puis se redressa pour voir où en étaient les autres.

«Comment as-tu fait ça ? le questionna Natalya.

-Salve régénérante, répondit-il indifféremment. Et du talent.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé un remède aussi miraculeux ? voulut-elle savoir.»

Il ricana en secouant légèrement la tête.

«Peu importe maintenant, la source est inaccessible, déclara-t-il.

-Oh...tu l'as piqué quelque part, devina-t-elle.

-Evidemment.

-Tu pourrais peut-être en donner un peu à analyser à Siliane, suggéra-t-elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle saura le reproduire.»

Il haussa les épaules d'un air évasif. Natalya se demanda combien d'autres trésors insoupçonnés l'assassin avait amassés au cours de son voyage. Elle n'avait jamais songé à s'interroger dessus jusque-là. Ni à l'interroger d'ailleurs. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas l'instinct de groupe, peut-être y gagneraient-ils tous si elle creusait davantage la question. Au sens propre, peut-être.

Mais au moment où elle allait formuler sa demande, Derek se releva et annonça qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre la route. De toute évidence, Damian n'attendait que ça. Se levant d'un bond, il suivit les deux guerriers comme leur ombre.

Défaite, Natalya soupira et, saisissant Siffleur d'une main ferme, se plaça à côté de Siliane dans l'ordre de marche.

Il s'avéra que Damian ne percevait pas la présence des archers squelettes avec ses capacités psychiques. C'était donc généralement le bouclier de Vatanen qui passait en premier lorsqu'il s'agissait de tourner à un coin. Si bien qu'après une demi-heure d'exploration, l'objet en question commençait à ressembler à une passoire. Le druide affichait un air penaud alors qu'il l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures, se demandant s'il pouvait encore être réparé. Damian proposa alors de passer devant, en éclaireur.

Tout se passait raisonnablement bien jusqu'à ce que l'assassin revienne avec des nouvelles peu réjouissantes.

«Le couloir débouche dans une dizaine de mètres sur une salle plus grande, décrivit-il. Une réserve d'eau sans doute. Nous arrivons par le haut. D'autres couloirs y aboutissent aussi, par les autres murs. Il y a des archers postés partout, mais aussi des créatures très grandes à quatres bras armés d'épées, ainsi que des corps animés. Mais ceux-là sont à l'étage en-dessous, nous pourrions les tuer à distance. J'ai aussi repéré des échelles sur les murs.

-D'accord, réfléchit Derek à voix haute. La priorité sont les archers. On aura sans doute besoin d'un mur de vent, tu peux faire ça Vatanen ?

-Oui, mais ça nous empêchera aussi de tirer, fit remarquer l'intéressé. Et je ne pourrai pas tenir éternellement.

-Les sorts de Siliane ne devraient pas être affectés, si ? observa le barbare en se tournant vers la magicienne.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, fit celle-ci en fronçant le nez. Les différentes sources de magie interfèrent entre elles, il est possible que mes sortilèges soient effectivement déviés, si ce n'est annihilés, par ceux de Vatanen. Il est également possible que l'effet contraire se produise, à savoir que mes projectiles dissipent la barrière. Par ailleurs-

-C'est bon, j'ai compris : ce n'est pas sûr que ça marchera, la coupa le géant.

-L'autre possibilité, poursuivit l'érudite, serait de-

-Ca va, c'est bon ! insista le chauve.

-Mais, ce n'était pas-

-_Sek eitan, _Siliane ! s'énerva-t-il.

-_Ka nelhaas dorittû, _vas-tu m'écouter ?! s'écria-t-elle absolument furieuse. Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, piètre ressortissant d'un peuple primitif que je pourrais décimer d'un revers de la main ! Lorsqu'un Kentanim parle stratégie, il est conseillé d'écouter, avec reconnaissance !»

Evidemment, cela n'arrangea en rien l'humeur du barbare, qui désormais en plus d'être irrité se sentait franchement insulté.

«Pour qui elle se prend, la dégénérée du bulbe qui un coup sur deux oublie à qui elle parle ? gronda-t-il. Le Kentanim peut très bien aller où je pense, et tu as de la chance d'être plus ou moins mon amie sinon ta dépouille aurait déjà tapissé les murs !

-Du calme, vous deux ! siffla Vatanen. Nous sommes toujours en territoire ennemi !

-Ecoutez-le, soutint Natalya. Vous allez attirer l'attention des démons.

-Quoique, à l'odeur, remarqua le druide, je dirais que c'est un peu trop...»

Un râle sépulcral s'éleva dans leur dos, et le bruit d'intenses clapotements et de pas nus sur la pierre annoncèrent l'arrivée d'une bonne vingtaine de morts-vivants.

«...tard, termina le lycanthrope avec dégoût.»

La querelle fut mise de côté au vu de la situation. Les relents de putréfaction dans l'air humide et stagnant frappèrent de plein fouet les sinus des aventuriers, et le fait même qu'ils aient pu les percevoir à travers l'odeur artificielle des bonbons de Siliane témoignait de la puissance des émanations.

Natalya, qui avait vécu le siège des rogues, avait pensé qu'après avoir vu et combattu des zombis et des goules, aucun corps animé ne pourrait plus ébranler son estomac. Elle avait eu tort. Car dire que ces créatures-là étaient répugnantes aurait relevé d'un puissant euphémisme. Des corps noirâtres, habités par des vers, qui avançaient voûtés à une cadence qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tendant vers eux des membres distendus aux mains déformées et crochues, alors que d'une bouche emplie de dents noires à l'alignement fantaisiste s'échappait une plainte de haine et de faim. Des yeux, blancs et visqueux, pivotaient librement dans leurs orbites, et menaçaient même parfois de s'écouler à tout moment comme un blanc d'oeuf hors de sa coquille le long d'un visage écorché, pour s'écraser avec un bruit gras sur la surface du liquide épais qui croupissait dans la rigole au centre de l'égout.

Natalya ne se fit pas prier pour envoyer une flèche explosive dans le tas. Elle constata avec satisfaction que celui qu'elle avait touché de plein fouet fut éparpillé par la violence de la déflagration. Un épieu de glace suivit rapidement cet exemple, ralentissant considérablement l'avancée des créatures, puis une boule de feu vint achever le travail. Trois pertes dans le camp ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Derek s'élança au combat, se tenant de préférence sur le côté pour ne pas obstruer la ligne de tir. D'un geste vigoureux il envoya valser deux morts-vivants qui percutèrent le mur opposé et perdirent qui un bras, qui ses jambes, sous la force de l'impact.

Soudain, un sifflement surprit Natalya qui se retourna d'un bloc pour en trouver l'origine. C'était Vatanen. Son front s'était plissé, et sa main était tendue en avant, doigts écartés. La rogue suivit des yeux la direction qu'indiquait le bras, et lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il faisait elle en resta bouche bée.

Un tourbillon s'était formé au milieu de la troupe, catapultant ses victimes dans toutes les directions, déchirant certains en deux, voire davantage de morceaux, et écrabouillant les autres sur la pierre qui définissait le couloir. Derek s'était respectueusement reculé, achevant d'un coup de hache bien placé tous ceux qui ne seraient pas tout à fait terrassés et qui auraient par mégarde été envoyés de leur côté de la petite tornade. A ce rythme, tout danger fut écarté assez rapidement, et bientôt Vatanen abaissa le bras, arborant un petit sourire satisfait. Le vent se tut.

«Et dire que c'est toi qui me reproches un manque de délicatesse, commenta nonchalamment Derek.

-Comment, n'apprécies-tu pas la _maestria_ du maëlstrom ? fit le druide en feignant l'outrage. Roturier !

-Dit celui qui court les chemins à mes côtés depuis six ans, répliqua le barbare.

-Justement, il est regrettable que tu n'aies rien appris depuis tout ce temps, rétorqua l'autre.

-Blâme ton singulier manque de charisme mon gars.

-J'en veux plutôt à ton inébranlable hermétisme à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'art.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que repeindre les murs des égouts avec ce qu'il reste de _cadavres_ en putréfaction est de l'art ?!

-Non, ça c'est juste dégueu.

-Ah, alors nous sommes d'accord.

-On dirait, oui. Ca me fait bizarre.

-Moi aussi. On ferait mieux de bouger.»

Et sur cette conclusion, ils se tournèrent pour aller...nulle part, en fait, puisque la question de la marche à suivre n'avait pas été résolue. Ils se regardèrent, puis Natalya se tourna vers Siliane.

«Tu avais une stratégie à proposer ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Moi ? s'étonna l'intéressée. Je ne suis qu'Orê, tu sais, élaborer des tactiques n'est pas de mon grade. Il est plutôt attendu de moi que j'obéisse à mon officier supérieur.

-Et dire qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir m'arracher la tête tout à l'heure pour parler, observa Derek avec un rictus moqueur. Siliane, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Mais rien, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Je n'ai pas été blessée du tout lors du dernier combat, et du reste je me sens très bien. Et toi, te serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

-Malheureusement, je suis tombé dans une équipe qui comporte une magicienne complètement dingue, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

-Et moi dans une équipe qui parle au lieu d'agir ! siffla Damian avec impatience. J'aveuglerai les archers assez longtemps pour que vous les exterminiez, maintenant assez jasé et en avant !»

Il disparut dans le couloir sans attendre de réponse. Le barbare croisa le regard amusé de Vatanen, et leva les yeux au ciel. Et les deux guerriers, suivis de Siliane et de Natalya, emboîtèrent le pas à l'assassin instable.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement à une corniche qui surplombait une vaste salle parallélépipédique, dont le plafond soutenu par des piliers érodés correspondait au plafond du couloir dont ils sortaient. Tout était aménagé symétriquement, si bien que des entrées similaires étaient disposées dans les quatre murs de la salle et, comment l'avait promis l'éclaireur, peuplées de squelettes écarlates. Et au centre...

Natalya fut très étonnée que les démons avaient un aspect presque...raffiné. Il s'agissait de créatures filiformes, très élancées, couleur beige, avec quatre bras qui empoignaient fermement des cimeterres et autres rapières.

A l'arrivée des intrus tous se tournèrent vers eux, et Natalya entendit une bonne trentaine d'arcs se tendre tandis que les combattants en bas se mettaient en position défensive.

«Damian ? tenta Natalya d'une voix tremblante.»

La salve partit. La rogue se concentra et les flèches furent ralenties comme si elles avaient pénétré dans une gelée particulèrement pâteuse. Vatanen les balaya d'une bourrasque.

«Où est ce satané...? maugréa le barbare.

-Là !»

Natalya pointa la silhouette noire qui escaladait un des murs avec une vitesse vertigineuse...il avait l'air de _glisser_ dessus. Elle constata aussi que les squelettes ne faisaient plus mine de vouloir encocher une flèche. Ils se contentaient de rester là en position de combat.

Une boule de glace frappa un groupe de plein fouet, suivie de deux autres. Les morts-vivants furent anéantis sans esquisser le moindre geste de défense. Siliane trouvait visiblement la situation amusante.

«Pas le temps de rêvasser ! l'interrompit Derek dans ses contemplations. Couvre-nous !

-Derek, tu n'y penses pas ! s'alarma Vatanen en voyant son ami faire quelques pas en arrière.

-Oh que si ! affirma le géant avec un sourire carnassier.

-Attends triple imbécile !»

Mais le guerrier nordique avait déjà pris son élan et s'était élancé dans le vide, brandissant hache et massue d'un air victorieux, sous le regard ébahi de l'archère et celui consterné du druide. Il atterrit avec fracas au milieu des démons et, abattant ses armes avec violence sur l'un d'entre eux, l'enfonça purement et simplement dans le sol, un peu à la manière d'un clou. Sauf que c'était légèrement plus sanglant.

«A COR ET A CRI ! rugit-il avec jubilation. QU'ILS Y VIENNENT !»

Et ils y virent. Un déluge d'acier se déchaîna contre le belligérant. Quatre tranchants par ennemi, et huit adversaires autour de lui, cela lui faisait trente-deux angles d'attaque à esquiver simultanément. Fort heureusement les créatures ne semblaient pas posséder de capacités de coordination hors du commun, aussi le barbare put-il parer plusieurs offensives du même mouvement, et esquiver par blocs, mais il récolta néanmoins plusieurs estafilades à des endroits moins protégés par son armure. Natalya se mit à bombarder ceux qui n'étaient pas trop près de Derek, de peur de toucher son ami - d'autant plus que les démons, de par leur forme générale, n'étaient pas évidents à toucher.

A côté d'elle, Vatanen, l'air profondément consterné, entama des incantations qui se soldèrent par des crevasses qui s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des créatures et se mirent à cracher des flammes. La rogue préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le caractère miraculeux de la chose - des flammes souterraines dans les _égouts_ ? - le mettant sur le compte de la magie et préférant se concentrer sur ses propres cibles.

Mais cela n'allait pas très fort. Même si les combattants ennemis avaient tendance à succomber à leur pilonnage, Derek n'en menait pas très fort non plus. Enfin, il vendait très cher sa peau, et avait l'air de bien s'amuser malgré ses blessures qui se multipliaient, et il allait probablement survivre. Néanmoins la question qui se posait était dans quel état il en ressortirait, car ils avaient encore un certain Radament à affronter, et à en juger par la taille des égouts, ils n'avaient pas fini les escarmouches.

D'autant plus que les démons semblaient...devenir presque frénétiques à la vue du sang. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, et leur peau changeait progressivement de couleur pour virer au cramoisi.

Un cri de guerre fit reculer les monstres, et Derek se dégagea de la mêlée, s'élançant à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, mettant à profit un autre de ses bonds prodigieux et décapitant sa cible d'un coup de hache. Son autre main se porta à sa ceinture, et il engloutit une potion de soins, avant de se jeter sur une autre victime.

En attendant Siliane, qui en avait terminé avec les archers squelettes, fit tournoyer son bâton dans la direction approximative du gros du peloton et un mur de flammes violettes s'éleva depuis le sol jusqu'à mi-hauteur de la salle sur pratiquement toute la largeur, scindant les troupes ennemies en deux.

Parallèlement, Damian fondit depuis une des colonnes sur le peloton qu'affrontait Derek, pour les prendre en tenaille. Aussitôt il commença à tailler dans la masse, profitant du peu de volume qu'occupaient ses adversaires pour se glisser entre eux à la manière d'un serpent, découpant ici un bras, là des ligaments, le tout avec cette espèce d'harmonie qui caractérisait son style de combat.

Natalya vit du coin de l'oeil le druide se détendre un peu en voyant l'arrivée de ce renfort. Mais au-delà de ce constat somme toute de peu d'intérêt, de l'agitation attira son regard.

«D'autres mort-vivants !»

Effectivement, une troupe de cette sorte de goules s'était rassemblée et marchait avec détermination dans la direction des deux combattants en bas. Avec Siliane occupée à détruire systématiquement la seconde moitié des guerriers à quatre bras, celle qui avait désormais traversé - non sans mal - le mur de flammes, c'était manifestement à eux d'agir.

Natalya commença par quelques traits explosifs, et Vatanen, s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main, se concentra pour créer à nouveau sa tornade...mais celle-ci avait beaucoup moins d'effet dans un espace plus ouvert comme celui-ci. Oh, elle dispersait le peloton, et en terrassait quelques représentants, mais dans l'ensemble les dégâts étaient assez minimes.

«Ca ne marchera pas comme ça, constata le druide avec agacement. Et ils avancent toujours.»

Dans un éclair de lumière, le corps de Vatanen commença à se déformer et bientôt l'énorme loup noir se jeta sur les goules avec un hurlement rageur. Voilà qui retint l'attention des cadavres ambulants. La bête, contrairement à son comparse, usait de sa rapidité et de sa force pour charger au travers de ses adversaires et ainsi éviter de se laisser encercler. Chaque passage se soldait par plusieurs cadavres lacérés, voire déchiquetés, mais aussi parfois des balafres pour le loup-garou.

Autre avantage de cette approche : Natalya pouvait continuer de bombarder les morts-vivants sans crainte de toucher le lycanthrope.

De cette façon, le combat arriva lentement, mais sûrement, à sa fin. Natalya, finalement satisfaite que plus rien ne bougeait, entama la descente par une des échelles gluantes encastrées dans le mur, suivie avec prudence par Siliane. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle entendit un juron au-dessus et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une tunique émeraude et son contenu voler vers elle à une vitesse dangereuse. La magicienne faisait de son mieux pour se rattraper, mais son mieux ne suffisait visiblement pas.

Natalya se cramponna du mieux qu'elle put et se prépara à rattraper l'ensorceleuse. Elle remarqua qu'en-dessous Derek faisait plus ou moins de même, ce qui la rassura un peu.

Le premier à tomber fut le bâton. Par réflexe, l'archère l'attrapa au vol, avant de réaliser que cela neutralisait ses capacités à arrêter la chute de Siliane. Mais c'était trop tard alors, et tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'était se plaquer contre le mur suffisamment vite pour ne pas être emportée avec la magicienne maladroite.

Cette dernière eut malgré tout le loisir de remercier la rogue pour son geste, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Natalya. Elle poursuivit sa course, abandonnant tout espoir lié à l'échelle et préférant apparemment se concentrer sur un sortilège. En bas, Derek serrait les dents.

«Ecarte-toi ! ordonna Siliane un tout petit peu alarmée et plus qu'à deux mètres du sol.»

Mais le barbare ne bougea pas, si bien qu'il fut écrasé par terre quand la déflagration télékinétique fut libérée du corps de la magicienne. La chute de celle-ci en fut considérablement ralentie, rendant l'impact quasiment inoffensif. Elle atterrit sur le dos, à la fois le sien et celui du géant bien intentionné. Ce dernier se releva sans ménagements, encore surpris de ce qu'il s'était passé, sans remarquer que ce faisant il avait jeté à terre la frêle apprentie du Kentanim.

«Ben ça, si je m'y attendais ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est la dernière fois que je ne l'écoute pas quand il s'agit de s'écarter, c'est moi qui te le dis !

-Heureuse de l'apprendre, maugréa l'intéressée en se massant le coude sur lequel elle s'était réceptionnée. Cela nous évitera à tous deux des désagréments.

-Ah, tu es là, fit-il en se retournant. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

-C'est hélas ce que j'ai pu constater, commenta-t-elle. Je te remercie toutefois pour ton intention louable, je n'en attendais pas tant.

-J'aimerais bien dire que c'était avec plaisir, mais vu comment ça s'est goupillé ce ne serait pas très honnête, plaisanta-t-il.

-Comprehénsible, acquiesça-t-elle. Natalya ! reprit-elle en voyant que l'archère avait terminé sa descente. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon bâton, j'en ai encore besoin.

-Pour quoi faire, je me le demande, observa l'archère en lui tendant l'objet. J'ai l'impression que tu te débrouilles très bien sans.

-Cela me demande davantage d'effort, expliqua l'érudite. Par ailleurs ma précision s'en trouve déteriorée, ce que je pense vous dépréciez tous.

-Totalement d'accord, déclara Derek. Bon, on y va ?

-Une seconde, l'arrêta Vatanen d'une voix rauque. Je crois que ces goules m'ont...

-Empoisonné, termina Damian alors que le druide tituba et se rattrapa au barbare.

-Oui, il me semble que le corps de ces mort-vivants renferme une toxine presque invisible et à l'odeur negligeable devant le reste des effluves ici, plutôt du genre létal après inhalation, débita Siliane. Prends ceci, c'est un antidote de chez Lysander. J'espère qu'il sera approprié, mais selon les dires du marchand il devrait être plutôt polyvalent. Et je doute que ce poison soit très élaboré.

-Merci, répondit le druide en prenant le flacon. En tous cas, commenta-t-il après avoir descendu l'intégralité du liquide, si un remède est d'autant plus puissant qu'il est répugnant, celui-ci ne devrait faire qu'une bouchée de n'importe quelle infection.

-Quelle corrélation pourrait-il bien exister entre le goût et l'efficacité ? s'interrogea Siliane. Cela paraît tout bonnement ridicule...

-C'est juste quelque chose qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les faire prendre leurs remèdes, soupira le druide. Ca n'a aucune base scientifique.

-Alors tu mentirais à tes enfants ? s'exclama la magicienne scandalisée. C'est absolument indéfendable !

-Hé, essaye de raisonner avec un gamin de deux ans qui a mal et que tu dois obliger à boire un truc immonde dans l'espoir de le guérir, après on discutera, répliqua-t-il.»

Ceci eut le don de la réduire au silence alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question. Vatanen s'autorisa un demi-sourire victorieux, prit quelques profondes inspirations et tenta quelques pas. Rassuré de ce que sa démarche lui parut suffisamment équilibrée, il fit signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient continuer.

«Il y a un passage ici, annonça Damian depuis un coin. Je crois que ça mène aux niveaux inférieurs.

-Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une échelle, supplia le barbare en lançant un regard appuyé à Siliane.

-Comment le saurais-je ? se défendit cette dernière, se méprenant de toute évidence sur l'intention du géant. C'est Damian qui a établi un contact visuel, peut-être serais-tu plus avisé de lui adresser ta demande plutôt qu'à moi.

-Un de ces jours, je te jure que je vais t'emmener voir un médecin de l'esprit, grinça-t-il.

-Je suis généralement partante pour découvrir de nouveaux domaines de recherche, toutefois la médecine de la psyché n'en est qu'au stade des tâtonnements et par conséquent la plupart des gens qui se réclament de cette discipline ne sont guère plus que de vulgaires charlatans, déclara-t-elle. Les autres n'ont pas le temps de recevoir des curieux tels que toi ou moi. Pour avoir essayé, je puis te l'affirmer avec certitude.

-C'est un escalier ! les informa l'assassin, sa voix se réverbérant sur les murs de pierre.

-Grâce aux Anciens ! se réjouit Derek d'un air exagérément soulagé. Allons-y !»

Natalya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant le regard que la magicienne lui jeta, qui signifiait très clairement «tu vois, j'avais raison». Entre sa tendance à tout prendre au pied de la lettre, ses trous de mémoire, et ses accès d'arrogance entrecoupés d'épisodes on ne peut plus aimables, Siliane demeurait très haut dans sa liste de gens déséquilibrés, mais pas forcément en mal.

Il n'empêchait qu'elle s'avérait très utile, et notamment lorsque quelqu'un désirait une information sans se faire questionner sur l'origine de sa curiosité. Comme elle. Elle attendit que les trois hommes passent devant puis, comme Siliane traînait encore un peu pour récupérer des morceaux de mort-vivants ou de démons (elle espérait que c'était pour mener des analyses dessus) elle en profita pour l'interroger :

«Siliane ? commença-t-elle avec une originalité à en faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs dramaturges. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien évidemment, je suis là pour ça, l'invita l'autre chaleureusement alors qu'elle s'employait à couper le doigt d'une des créatures à quatre bras.

-Qu'est-ce que le...l'«Aboliera» ?

-Aboliera, substance de catégorie C, origine minérale, énuméra-t-elle mécaniquement. Représentant de la famille des stupéfiants, sous-famille : psycho-répressifs. Utilité principale : incapaciter l'activité cérébrale, restreindre l'accès à la mémoire, dans le but par exemple d'augmenter la réceptivité à la suggestion. Administration sanguine. Dose standard : deux gouttes pour un mâle humain de soixante kilos.»

Natalya fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'administrer un poison soi-même ? A moins que justement, il ne l'ait pas _fait_ lui-même...peut-être qu'il avait été attaqué, puis hypnotisé ou quelque chose comme ça pour _penser_ que c'était lui. Mais dans ce cas...pour quoi faire ? Ses assaillants en avaient-ils fait une bombe à retardement ? Cette seule pensée la révolta. Finalement, peut-être que le garçon n'avait pas tort de ne faire confiance à rien ni personne. Sitôt libéré, quelqu'un se serait déjà amusé à le contraindre à le servir ! C'était tout bonnement scandaleux !

«Et...il y a un antidote ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, fort heureusement, acquiesça Siliane en s'époussetant les mains, sa tâche achevée. Cependant, il ne sert qu'à bannir les effets de la substance elle-même, la terrible efficacité de celle-ci réside dans le fait que l'hypnose qui a été effectuée alors que le sujet était sous son emprise demeure après son éradication. Par ailleurs, elle ne laisse aucune trace, et pour peu que le conditionnement n'ait pas été exécuté par des imbéciles, le sujet peut parfaitement ne conserver aucun souvenir de la rencontre.»

Cela ne rassura pas la rogue du tout. Emboîtant machinalement le pas à son aînée, elle considérait les sinistres implications de sa version des faits.

Ce que Damian appelait un escalier n'en remplissait que les conditions minimales. Les marches, excessivement étroites, hautes et glissantes, s'enroulaient autour d'un cylindre de pierre tout aussi hostile à toute tentative de stabilisation. L'archère se dit avec consternation que si Siliane démontrait une fois encore sa maladresse, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne cette fois-ci.

Apparemment, la femme en question ruminait des pensées semblables.

«Que n'ai-je de sortilège de téléport à ma disposition ! se lamenta-t-elle. Si Diablo avait attendu quelques mois, le problème ne se poserait pas !

-Diablo a un certain talent quand il s'agit de se rendre insupportable, commenta Natalya avec légèreté.»

Siliane sourit à la plaisanterie et s'engagea lentement dans l'escalier. Natalya la suivit.

Puis elle se rappela du nom de la seconde substance dont Damian avait parlé.

«Et le «Vodarè» ?»

Malheureusement, cela fit sursauter la destinataire de cette question somme toute innocente, qui glissa avec un glapissement de panique. Natalya voulut la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard, et pour la seconde fois ce jour-là Siliane n'était plus maîtresse de sa trajectoire.

La rogue n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'escalier n'était pas trop long.


	6. La Momie

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Enfin, j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas trop où le terminer, et il s'avère finalement qu'il est plutôt long.**

**En tous cas, il y a Radament dedans.**

**Effectivement Soysauce, je me ferai un plaisir de jouer avec les scarabées. Mon amazone est bloquée en difficulté Enfer dans l'acte II à cause d'eux, parce que ces joyeux drilles ont eu la bonne idée de s'immuniser à la foudre. Si tu aimes le morbide, je pense que tu seras servi parce que les morts-vivants ne font pas trop dans le mignon. Encore, les squelettes sont relativement propres. En tous cas, je suis très contente que ça t'ait plus, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et si vous croyez que Diablo m'appartient, détrompez-vous vite s'il vous plaît.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

La Momie

Il s'avéra que malheureusement, l'escalier comptait cent soixante-treize marches. Mais si Siliane survécut à cette chute sans essuyer de blessure plus grave qu'une multitude d'ecchymoses néanmoins douloureuses, ce fut grâce à l'intervention certes involontaire de Vatanen. Le druide, voyant que le reste de la troupe ne suivait pas et saisi d'inquiétude, s'était proposé de remonter pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut que le temps de s'accroupir pour asseoir sa stabilité avant que l'érudite ne le percute de plein fouet. Par miracle, le lycanthrope ne perdit pas entièrement l'équilibre et finalement tous deux ainsi que Natalya qui les avait rattrapés arrivèrent sains et saufs auprès des autres.

Une fois le fou rire de Derek calmé et le bon état des protagonistes vérifié, ils reprirent le cours de leur exploration. A cette profondeur, il n'était plus question de s'attendre à un filet d'air frais salvateur. Tout était humide et sombre, en vérité la solidité de la structure constituait le seul point positif à prendre en compte. Ni Derek ni Vatanen ne se sentaient très à l'aise.

Damian, lui, paraissait être né pour évoluer dans pareil environnement. Il ne nécessitait nulle source de lumière pour partir en reconnaissance, et il se déplaçait sur le sol glissant et irrégulier avec une aisance et une rapidité presque inhumaines. A l'inverse, Siliane prenait le temps de bien examiner où elle mettait les pieds, de peur qu'un scénario semblable à celui de l'escalier ne se reproduise.

Par conséquent ils furent tous surprise lorsque la magicienne fit un arrêt brusque, un sourcil froncé et comme tendant l'oreille. Tous se raidirent, guettant le moindre bruit, croyant qu'ils avaient raté quelque chose. Mais personne n'entendait rien mises à part leurs respirations.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Natalya.

-Je perçois des effluves arcaniques en ce sous-sol, chuchota Siliane. Elles ne sont pas sans rappeler...mais c'est légèrement différent...et déformé. Par un obstacle peut-être ?

-Tu sais où se trouve Radament ? s'enquit Derek avec espoir.

-Ce n'est pas de nature démoniaque, objecta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. C'est...diffus, comme diffracté. Je pense pouvoir en remonter la piste, si nous pouvons nous permettre le détour.

-Tant qu'à faire, fit le barbare en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons on allait prendre une direction au hasard.

-Alors suivez-moi.»

Siliane voulut prendre les devants mais Vatanen l'arrêta du plat de la main, ayant complètement oublié la présence de son bouclier de glace. Il laissa Derek lui expliquer pourquoi l'artillerie ne passait pas en premier en territoire hostile pendant que lui-même s'efforçait de soulager la vilaine morsure du gel qu'il avait récoltée. La magicienne se laissa convaincre facilement, et leur indiqua qu'il faudrait prendre à gauche. Ils suivirent son conseil.

Avec Derek, Vatanen et Siliane devant, Natalya se retrouva à côté de Damian pour former l'arrière-garde. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi à l'horizon, elle se dit que c'était une bonne occasion de lui poser quelques questions.

«Damian ? entama-t-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-il.

-Tu ne m'as même pas laissée poser ma question, protesta-t-elle.

-Pas besoin.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester en-dehors de ma tête !

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'y avoir consenti.

-A t'écouter parler, je me demande si tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! grinça-t-elle.

-Naïve _et_ arrogante, ricana-t-il sombrement.

-J'en sais plus que tu ne le penses, lança-t-elle.

-Que tu crois, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à me détromper, suggéra-t-elle avec défi.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, donc je ne le ferai pas. Ne demande plus.

-Et «s'il te plaît», ça t'aurait arraché la mâchoire ?

-Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.»

Etait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire qu'elle vit se profiler au coin de sa bouche ? Et cette étincelle d'humour, elle ne l'avait pas imaginée n'est-ce pas ? Elle laissa échapper un rire incrédule. Cela lui fit hausser un sourcil avec une sorte de condescendance facétieuse. La rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et cela semblait amuser l'assassin, poussant l'archère à rire en silence d'un air éberlué. Le cercle vicieux était créé.

Mais il fut abruptement rompu lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira leur attention à tous les deux.

«C'était quoi, ça ? souffla Derek, armes au clair.

-Ca venait de là, indiqua Natalya en pointant du doigt le couloir à leur droite.»

Ils se repositionnèrent de manière à pouvoir faire face à un danger venant de là-bas. Mais rien n'avait l'air de bouger. Ils scrutèrent encore un peu les ténèbres, puis s'en retournèrent à leur quête, sans oublier néanmoins de jeter des coups d'oeil méfiants par-dessus leur épaule.

Natalya n'eut pas l'occasion d'interroger Damian davantage, car il commençait à y avoir combat de plus en plus fréquemment, ce qui bien évidemment ne favorisait pas la discussion. Rien de très inhabituel ou d'éprouvant en soi, mais ils commençaient tout de même à faiblir à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils devraient bientôt faire halte et peut-être même dormir dans ce trou à rats, ce qui n'enchantait personne.

Mais au détour d'un couloir tout à fait identique aux autres, Siliane leva la main pour stopper tout le monde.

«Là ! dit-elle. C'est tout près.

-Tout près par où ? demanda Derek.

-Je...il me faudra quelques instants, admit-elle.

-Prends ton temps, l'invita généreusement le barbare. Une petite pause nous fera du bien de toutes façons.»

Ils s'installèrent donc comme ils purent. Se mettre à l'aise semblait hors de question, mais ils pouvaient quand même améliorer légèrement leur niveau de confort, pendant que Siliane se concentrait et murmurait des incantations.

«Que fait-elle ? chuchota Natalya à Vatanen.

-De la divination je dirais, répondit le druide en haussant les épaules. Tu ferais sans doute mieux de lui poser la question quand elle aura fini.

-C'est vrai mais c'est plus facile de demander à quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua-t-elle. Parfois, Siliane peut être assez difficile comme interlocutrice.

-Oui, je me demande à quoi c'est dû, songea-t-il. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout son être, j'ai du mal à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Le fait qu'elle soit folle peut-être ? suggéra l'archère avec sarcasme.

-Folle ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est vrai que tout n'est pas tout à fait dans l'ordre là-haut chez elle, mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un symptôme. J'ignore si elle sait elle-même qu'elle a un problème, et en quoi il consiste.

-Elle entend tout ce que vous dites, vous savez, glissa Damian d'un ton de reproche.

-Elle oubliera vite, affirma nonchalamment la rogue.

-Elle n'oubliera jamais, la corrigea-t-il d'un ton coupant. Ni tes paroles, ni la peine qu'elles occasionnent.»

Le regard meurtrier qui accompagna cette déclaration acheva d'abasourdir Natalya. D'où venait cet élan de protectionnisme envers Siliane ? Mais à la réflexion, il était vrai que la magicienne avait toujours été de son côté, allant jusqu'à l'appeler son «ami» et qu'elle avait passé beaucoup plus de temps en sa compagnie que les autres.

Sans parler du lien empathique qu'ils partageaient bien sûr. Il était très possible, et même quasi-évident maintenant qu'elle y pensait, que l'assassin comprenait beaucoup mieux ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'ensorceleuse que quiconque d'autre, au même titre que Siliane avait accès aux sautes d'humeur du garçon.

«Mais...elle oublie tout le temps ! objecta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Sa mémoire fluctue, mais ne perd rien en route, déclara-t-il.

-Comment ça se fait ?»

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et il s'éloigna à nouveau, se dissimulant à la bordure de la zone éclairée. Natalya suivit le mouvement du regard, songeuse, avant de se tourner vers Vatanen.

«Tu t'y attendais, à ça ? s'enquit-elle.

-Pas exactement, admit-il. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Chacun peut apporter beaucoup à l'autre. Et puis il n'a pas tort : quel droit avons-nous de juger sans savoir ? Et dire que je me suis moi-même énervé pour une raison identique il y a un jour à peine !

-Qu'entends-je ? intervint Derek. Vatanen qui reconnaît qu'il est un bon à rien d'hypocrite ? Ce jour restera dans les annales !

-Plutôt dans le canal, nota sombrement le druide. Qu'est-ce que ça empeste !

-Une chose est sûre, c'est que sans Siliane et ses bonbons on n'aurait _jamais_ trouvé la volonté de rester là-dessous, déclara le barbare.

-Mais toi tu sens quand même ? demanda Natalya.

-Mon odorat est beaucoup plus sensible que le vôtre, expliqua le lycanthrope. La plupart du temps, c'est plutôt une bénédiction. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui aime traîner dans les souterrains, et encore moins fabriqués par l'homme.

-J'ai trouvé ! interrompit Siliane d'un ton victorieux.»

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers le mur à sa droite.

«C'est derrière, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

-Donc tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est abattre le mur, c'est ça ? maugréa Derek.

-Cela, ou trouver un mécanisme d'ouverture, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un, acquiesça-t-elle. Cette magie rappelle celle des Relais, or celle-ci pré-date ces égouts de bien des siècles.

-Ce serait un Relai là-derrière ? se réjouit Vatanen. Tu penses que nous pourrions retourner au Monastère par ce chemin ?

-S'il s'agit effectivement d'un Relai, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas, fit-elle d'un air songeur.

-Formidable ! s'émerveilla-t-il. Nous pourrions nous reposer loin de ces couloirs abjects, à l'air libre !»

Les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux étaient sans nul doute enthousiasmantes. Particulièrement pour Natalya, qui s'aperçut qu'elle n'était tout compte fait pas si éloignée de ses Soeurs. Et en regardant d'un côté plus pratique, elle pourrait par ce biais ravitailler le Monastère en matières premières ou en vivres !

Enfin, il fallait quand même y accéder d'abord...et croiser les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas autre chose que ce portail.

Damian examinait le mur, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver un loquet d'ouverture. Vatanen, lui, le considérait à plus grande distance, prenant en compte la structure générale. Puis, affichant un air pensif, il s'approcha de Siliane.

«A ton avis, comment faudrait-il faire le trou pour que le plafond ne s'effondre pas ? questionna-t-il.

-Je n'ai guère fait d'ingénierie, le prévint-elle. Je sais par contre quels sont les points faibles de la structure. Cela fait fort heureusement partie de la formation standard des mages de bataille, pour des raisons évidentes. Je pense que tout le couloir s'effondrerait si l'on détruisait ce point, celui-ci, ou celui-ci. Si je devais hasarder une hypothèse, je dirais que cette région est la moins susceptible de provoquer des dégâts collatéraux.

-Des objections, quelqu'un ? demanda le druide à la ronde. Non ? Alors écartez-vous, on est partis !»

Vatanen commença à tapoter la pierre des doigts, de façon rythmique, tout en chantonnant une mélodie dans paroles. Ils avaient tous fait quelques pas en arrière, alors ils ne voyaient pas son visage, toutefois la rogue n'eut aucun mal à se figurer son front plissé par la concentration, et cette sorte de joie sereine qui se dégageait de ses traits à chaque fois qu'il avait recours à la magie.

Le sable et la poussière commencèrent à cascader des pierres qui s'étaient mises à vibrer, enveloppant le druide dans un nuage blanchâtre. Les secousses se répandirent dans le mur, jusqu'à une certaine distance sans doute édictée par le maître des bêtes, si bien que la zone malmenée représentait une sorte de disque qui évitait les points critiques qu'avait indiqués Siliane.

Le ciment, ou ce qui servait de liant entre les blocs de pierre, se craquela et bientôt, céda presque partout à la fois. Enfin, d'un puissant coup d'épaules, Vatanen délogea les blocs désormais libres, ouvrant un passage à sa taille dans la paroi.

«Et voilà le travail ! annonça-t-il en s'époussetant les mains.»

Sa voix lui revint en écho. De l'autre côté s'ouvrait une salle très spacieuse, d'une architecture très différente de ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque-là. Alors que les égouts avaient visiblement un aspect très rectiligne, cette pièce était toute en courbes. Une voûte couverte d'une fresque presque effacée par le temps se fondait sans angle bien défini dans des murs lisses eux aussi jadis décorés de peintures. En guise de dallage, une mosaïque recouverte d'une couche de poussière racontait la magnificence d'un royaume depuis longtemps oublié à nos aventuriers émerveillés. Et au centre, une très familière croix, faite de pierres scintillantes incrustées dans le sol, décorée de deux piquets sculptés dans ce qui ressemblait à du marbre couronnés chacun par une fourche de la même matière pointée vers le plafond.

Un Relai, à n'en pas douter.

Natalya jeta un oeil vers ses compagnons, histoire de jauger si eux aussi étaient aussi mesmérisés qu'elle. Vatanen siffla avec admiration, Derek se tenait bouche bée devant un tel édifice, Damian scrutait l'espace d'un air intrigué et Siliane...

Siliane avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées et presque...triste. Son regard glissait avec regret sur chaque détail avec dans l'oeil une lueur d'incompréhension.

La rogue posa une main sur son bras.

«Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle.

-Hm, opina-t-elle d'un air absent.

-Hébin, qui eût cru que dans un tel ramassis de fange on trouve un endroit pareil ! commenta le barbare avec entrain. C'est bizarre qu'ils l'aient emmuré, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui, et je me demande ce qu'ils voulaient enfermer ainsi, songea Vatanen avec méfiance.

-Pas quoi, mais qui, corrigea Siliane.

-Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ici ? demanda le druide avec curiosité.

-J'ai...une idée, admit-elle. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, à la limite du mythe désormais, et presque impossible à dater. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, cette région appartenait il y a fort longtemps à un royaume millénaire destiné à perdurer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le souverain en était un roi-sorcier dont on disait qu'il avait du sang d'ange. Nous ignorons ce qui est arrivé, toujours est-il que des guerres civiles ont éclaté de partout, et les insurgés ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec la magie, ou du moins, avec les infrastructures en place, car elles étaient l'instrument des autorités. Les Relais, en particulier, ont été pris pour cible. Certains ont été détruits, d'autres isolés puis oubliés, et une petite partie d'entre eux ont été...sabotés.

-Sabotés ? s'étonna Vatanen. Dans quel sens ?

-Le sens du retour, répondit-elle. Les renforts arrivés de la capitale apparaissaient dans des geôles ou des pièges mortels, inextricables sans avoir recours au portail...qui ne fonctionnait plus dans le sens qui les aurait sauvés. Ce fut un massacre.

-Alors les rebelles ont gagné ?

-C'est ce qu'il faut croire, puisque le royaume s'est effondré, emportant avec lui des millénaires de recherche arcanique. Quel gâchis !»

Un petit moment de silence accueillit ces révélations. Natalya commençait à comprendre la tristesse de Siliane. Cet endroit n'avait pas vu des événements extrêmement réjouissants. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

«Donc ce Relai a des chances de ne pas fonctionner ? conclut Derek. C'est bien notre veine, tiens !

-Et il y aurait des pièges partout, renchérit Damian. Si c'est le cas, ils sont bien dissimulés.

-C'est possible, en effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Toutefois il n'est pas certain que nos archives soient véridiques sur le sujet, ni que c'est effectivement la raison pour laquelle il a été emmuré.

-Vous voulez prendre le risque ? demanda le barbare à la troupe. Après tout, nous avons une porte de sortie maintenant.

-La vraie question serait qui se sent d'humeur à tenter le diable, sourit Vatanen.

-S'il le faut j'irai, déclara Damian avec indifférence.

-Mais est-ce que tu _veux_ y aller ? insista le lycanthrope. Personne ne te forcera ici.

-Je doute que quiconque ici trouve amusant de risquer sa peau, rétorqua l'assassin. Mais ma caste est inférieure.

-Que...caste ? balbutia l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Devins, Protecteurs, Négociants, Artisans, Travailleurs, Esclaves, Assassins énuméra-t-il machinalement. Les sept castes des peuples, dans l'ordre décroissant.

-Heu...on ne doit pas avoir la même approche, dit prudemment Vatanen. Personne ne veut que tu te _sacrifies_ pour qui que soit !

-Pourtant c'est ce pour quoi tu cherches un volontaire.

-Oui, un _volontaire_. Pas une pauvre pomme par défaut. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi, j'irai moi.

-En es-tu certain ? hésita Damian.

-Mais oui ! rit Vatanen. Je crois que je suis celui qui tient le plus à sortir d'ici de toutes façons, il est donc logique que ce soit moi qui prenne le risque, non ?

-Hm, fit l'assassin d'un air peu convaincu.»

Vatanen lui décocha un clin d'oeil rassurant et leva le bras. Le long de son corps commencèrent à courir des vagues d'énergie élémentaire, tantôt des flammèches, tantôt des éclairs, tantôt des volutes de neige. Siliane haussa un sourcil avec respect.

«Venez, on ferait mieux de dégager la sortie, au cas où, les invita Derek.

-Merci pour ton optimisme, lança le druide.

-Il m'en reste encore plein si tu veux !

-Merci, ça ira pour l'instant. Je suis encore en train d'assimiler la dernière couche.

-C'est toi qui vois. Bonne chance !

-J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin...»

Sur ces mots il se transforma en loup, et se mit à avancer lentement dans la pièce tous les sens à l'affût. A côté de Natalya, les mains de Siliane se mirent à scintiller d'un éclat blanc qui se propagea dans son bâton et alluma le rubis qui l'ornait. Elle préparait sans nul doute un sortilège de protection à lancer s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Derek serrait les dents sans quitter son ami des yeux, et Damian observait plutôt les murs de la pièce, à la recherche d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Natalya décida de faire de même.

Mais rien ne se passait. Le loup arriva près du Relai sans problème. Il se tourna vers les autres et haussa les épaules. Natalya relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. On n'était jamais trop prudent, mais il semblerait que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de raison de s'alarmer.

Vatanen entra dans le Relai, au moment où Damian s'écriait :

«N'avance plus !»

Trop tard. Bien que le druide se fût arrêté une fraction de seconde après l'avertissement, le piège se déclencha quand même.

La pièce ainsi que le couloir furent plongés dans l'obscurité, étouffant toutes les sources de lumière d'un coup. On entendit un aboiement surpris puis un jappement plaintif.

«Vatanen ! appela Derek. Tiens b-»

Sa voix fut brusquement coupée lorsqu'il se heurta à un obstacle. Un cri de douleur lui échappa avant de s'écraser avec un bruit sourd par terre.

«N'avancez pas, intima Siliane d'un ton autoritaire. Un mur d'énergie barre le passage, vous seriez tétanisés ! Je vais tenter de l'abattre.»

Natalya pendant ce temps se concentra pour ralentir les projectiles, des fois que Vatanen en aurait besoin. Elle sentit le sortilège partir, laissant derrière lui toujours cette impression de vide momentané, mais nulle sphère lumineuse ne perça les profondes ténèbres. Elle en conclut qu'il serait inutile de chercher à allumer des torches, et préféra aller chercher le barbare et vérifier son état. Elle prit soin d'éviter la magicienne facilement repérable au son de sa voix qui récitait inlassablement des formules dans la langue arcanique.

Par contre elle percuta Damian. Il perdit momentanément l'équilibre et siffla quelques mots qui ressemblaient à des jurons. Elle s'excusa hâtivement et poursuivit sa route. Pendant ce temps, des bruits métalliques, une respiration haletante et occasionnellement des grognements leur parvenaient depuis l'intérieur de la salle. Au moins, Vatanen semblait être encore en vie. Cependant à chaque bruit de déchirure accompagné d'un couinement endolori une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline s'injectait dans le sang de Natalya. _Oeil Aveugle, protégez-le !_

A son grand étonnement Derek remuait déjà quand elle arriva jusqu'à lui.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorcellerie ? gronda-t-il. Siliane !

-Elle s'en occupe, l'assura Natalya. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Qu'il n'a probablement pas, termina le barbare avec frustration.»

Que pouvait-elle ajouter à cela ? C'était vrai. Mais elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider à tenir jusque-là. Elle lança une Infravision, mais aucun démon n'apparut, alors elle se concentra pour maintenir le ralentissement des flèches. Elle allait se vider d'énergie, mais si ça pouvait sauver leur ami...

«_Sundil at'halla eï ondamar !_»

Il y eut un bruit, comme un «pop» mais en plus puissant, et tous furent propulsés vers l'avant lorsque le champ de force fut éventré. Une vague d'air brûlant gifla Natalya au visage et une douleur aiguë la mordit à la poitrine. Elle tomba à terre, ses mains rencontrèrent un sol chauffé à blanc et elle hurla. Bondissant sur ses pieds elle se hâta de fuir par où ils étaient rentrés. Fort heureusement la paroi ne s'était pas refermée derrière eux.

«La voie est libre Vatanen ! cria Derek quelque part à sa droite.»

Un aboiement confirma que le message avait été reçu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il arriverait à temps. Derek continuait d'appeler le loup pour l'orienter vers la sortie.

«Siliane, tu peux faire cesser cet enfer ? demanda Natalya à la ronde.

-Négatif, répondit l'intéressée. Mana insuffisant.»

Une boule de poils fumante bondit au milieu d'eux, renversant la rogue et, à en juger par les exclamations surprises de toutes parts, les autres membres du groupe aussi.

«C'est bon les gars, on se tire ! cria Derek.»

Personne n'émit d'objections.

* * *

«Eh bien, c'était amusant, commenta Vatanen d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu as une drôle de définition de l'amusement, répliqua Natalya en appliquant étalant un baume pour la guérison des brûlures sur ses paumes.

-Il a une drôle de définition pour tout, renchérit Derek.

-En tous cas ils voulaient être vraiment sûrs de leur coup, ces rebelles, reprit le druide. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais été simultanément cuit, transformé en passoire, empoisonné à mort et qui sait quoi d'autre encore.

-Selon mes observations, tu aurais été déchiré par la différence de pression qui allait croissant, et certainement rendu sourd si ce n'est écervelé par un bombardement sonique, énuméra Siliane. Ta forme de canidé n'était pas un très bon choix pour résister au dernier élément.

-Non, concéda-t-il. Mais pour tout le reste je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la cavalerie arrive.»

Il voulut sourire mais il n'arriva qu'à esquisser une grimace douloureuse. Tout son côté droit du visage ainsi que ses mains étaient brûlés au second degré , il avait reçu des carreaux-harpons dans le dos et dans le bras gauche, sans parler des gaz passablement nocifs qu'il avait dû inhaler pendant son séjour.

Sa tignasse avait également souffert, mais il ne s'en était pas encore aperçu alors il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Pour un portail qui aurait peut-être pu les aider mais peut-être pas, c'était quand même cher payé. Chêne Sage s'investissait à fond dans la régénération des blessures de son maître, ce qui se remarquait à l'auréole orangée qui enveloppait ce dernier.

Une chose était sûre, ils n'iraient pas beaucoup plus loin ce jour-là. Alors ils s'étaient trouvé une salle relativement propre et inhabitée, suffisamment défendable pour y dresser le bivouac. Damian était allé poster des pièges aux entrées, et Derek déballait des provisions.

Natalya, ayant terminé d'appliquer le baume, se laissa aller contre le mur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, là où un carreau l'avait touchée quand elle avait été aspirée dans la zone piégée. Jusque-là son sang avait été saturé en adrénaline, alors la douleur avait été supportable, mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le druide, et vit qu'il avait commencé à somnoler, affalé contre un mur lui aussi. Derek le remarqua aussi.

«Hé, debout ! aboya-t-il. Le repas n'attend pas !»

Vatanen se contenta de grogner et de tendre la main, dans laquelle le barbare déposa un morceau de pain et du saucisson. Le lycanthrope replia le bras et se mit à mâchonner sa prise sans grande conviction. Cela tira du géant un ricanement consterné. Puis il se tourna vers Natalya et Siliane pour leur offrir la même chose.

«Ca va vous changer des racines abjectes de Vatanen, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas en manger ! se défendit d'un ton geignard la partie lésée.

-Plus réveillé qu'il n'y paraît, l'animal, commenta-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

-Tais-toi ou je fais revivre tes chères saucisses, marmonna le loup-garou. Tu _sais_ que j'en suis capable !»

Derek éclata de rire, probablement au souvenir d'une anecdote passée. Les lèvres de Vatanen s'allongèrent en un rictus malicieux, avant que leur possesseur ne s'endorme. Son repas avait toutefois été consommé jusqu'à la dernière miette.

«Le sommeil du juste tend à avoir le dernier mot, commenta Siliane.

-Ou le tueur qui lui rend visite, fit remarquer le barbare en repérant le retour de Damian. Nous devrions organiser des tours de garde, deux personnes à chaque fois pour être sûrs, et Vatanen dort tout du long.

-D'accord, acquiesça Natalya. Qui prend la première moitié ?»

Ils décidèrent que Siliane et Natalya dormiraient d'abord, car la première était épuisée par ses prouesses magiques et la seconde avait été blessée, ce qui laissait Damian avec Derek. La rogue espérait que les deux hommes ne s'entretueraient pas.

* * *

A la surprise générale, leur bivouac ne fut pas inquiété par des morts-vivants ou des démons errants, alors ils purent reprendre l'exploration sans problème majeur. De toute évidence, l'alchimiste Lysander n'était pas un escroc lorsqu'il était question de remèdes - ou alors Siliane ne s'était pas faite avoir - parce que les brûlures s'étaient beaucoup améliorées au cours de leurs quelques heures de repos. Chêne Sage s'était également surpassé, puisque Vatanen était en suffisamment bonne forme pour retourner au casse-pipe sans laisser paraître quelque signe de douleur que ce soit.

Alors ils marchaient, Damian devant, Derek et Vatanen juste derrière, puis venait Siliane et enfin Natalya, dans les couloirs sinistres et nauséabonds. Curieusement, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance pendant la première heure d'exploration, ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour leurs nerfs. Vatanen avait beau étaler son optimisme comme il pouvait, même appuyé de boutades et autres pitreries, sa propre nervosité qui transparaissait malgré tout suffisait à réduire ses efforts à néant. Siliane peut-être ne paraissait pas très alarmée, mais Natalya avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences lorsqu'il s'agissait de déterminer ses états d'esprit.

Elle avait en effet été prise de court lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec la magicienne durant leur tour de garde. Elle l'avait observée pendant un moment pour jauger son humeur. L'ensorceleuse fredonnait une musique douce en parcourant du regard un tome relativement peu volumineux relié de cuir au titre presque effacé. Mais au moment où la rogue avait ouvert la bouche pour parler Siliane avait levé la main d'un mouvement brusque, en un geste qui commandait le silence. L'archère avait même cru entr'apercevoir un éclair de fureur dans l'oeil d'habitude paisible de la petite femme. Celle-ci avait continué à chantonner sa mélodie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors Natalya se disait que Siliane était probablement aussi tendue que les autres, mais que ce n'était pas la pensée dominante dans son esprit à ce moment-là, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quant à Damian, comme il était nerveux en permanence, son comportement n'avait pas changé.

«Vous pensez qu'on approche ? demanda Derek après un nouveau quart d'heure sans combat. Si ça se trouve, on est en train de s'éloigner au contraire. Personne n'a dit que Radament occupait tous les égouts, si ?

-A l'odeur je ne dirais pas que nous nous éloignons, dit Vatanen en fronçant le nez.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avons-nous rien rencontré ? objecta le barbare.

-Nous avons peut-être eu de la chance ? suggéra Natalya.

-Ou nous marchons droit dans un...»

Soudain, les murs autour d'eux s'évanouirent dans la pénombre, interrompant la pensée de Siliane. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce de cinq mètres de haut environ et un plafond en voûte, presque entièrement remplie de...squelettes. Et pas du squelette de débutant, non Monsieur. Tous écarlates, formant autour de nos aventuriers un cercle de boucliers de quatre mètres de rayon hérissé de lances, alors qu'un détachement d'archers disposé sur des corniches entourant les murs de la salle les prenait pour cible. Et au centre du mur qui leur faisait face, debout sur des gargouilles décoratives, se tenait Radament.

Une haute silhouette humanoïde, plus grande que Derek mais sans doute moins qu'Andarielle, enveloppée de bandelettes désormais grisâtres et portant un manteau richement décoré, dont les bras se terminaient par de longues lames d'os qui remplaçaient donc ses mains. Son visage était dissimulé par un masque mortuaire nacré, représentant un crâne stylisé, dépourvu, lui, de tout ornement. Une chevelure noire cascadait derrière son dos.

«...piège.»

Il abattit son bras, et ses troupes firent feu.

Un orbe lumineux s'éleva de la main de Natalya, et les flèches furent aussitôt ralenties suffisamment pour que Siliane, d'un geste presque désinvolte, les dévie par télékinésie.

Avec un cri de guerre Derek s'élança à la rencontre des piquiers, mais, afin d'éviter de finir en brochette, il bondit par-dessus leurs rangs pour atterrir en plein milieu de la mêlée. Vatanen frappa le sol du pied et une crevasse s'ouvrit depuis ses orteils jusqu'aux lignes ennemies, crachant des flammes. Cependant, comme l'avait souligné Siliane, ces squelettes résistaient plutôt bien au feu, si bien que le druide opta rapidement pour une charge directe sous forme de loup-garou. Profitant de la brèche ouverte par son ami, il se rua à sa suite au combat.

Les archers décochèrent une nouvelle salve, que Natalya s'empressa d'entraver à nouveau, et Siliane de balayer. Les deux femmes devaient suivre la progression des guerriers, car le reste des soldats squelettes s'était mis en mouvement, et le cercle se refermait dangereusement sur elles. La magicienne renouvela son armure de glace, avant de conjurer les uns après les autres épieux et boules de glace dont elle bombardait généreusement leurs poursuivants. Certains tombaient, certes, mais leurs effectifs étaient innombrables.

Natalya décocha plusieurs flèches explosives, ainsi que des traits de glace, avec un succès certainement pas négligeable. Elle risqua un oeil en arrière pour vérifier où en étaient leurs combattants. Dans la masse, elle avait du mal à les voir, mais ce qu'elle vit par contre parfaitement, c'était que les squelettes tombés se reconstituaient petit à petit, et retournaient au combat. Elle regarda Radament, et constata qu'il levait les bras et que des étincelles de lumière accompagnaient ses gestes, ce qui signifiait sans doute que c'était lui qui réanimait les morts-vivants. Il fallait y mettre un terme.

«On n'y arrivera pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle à Siliane.

-Je confirme, acquiesça-t-elle froidement. Hypothèse : les invocations sont liées à l'invocateur. Conclusion : tuer l'invocateur en priorité. Je retiendrai les troupes. Vise juste.»

Natalya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après avoir à nouveau paré une salve de flèches, elle banda Siffleur et se concentra pour créer un trait de glace.

La pointe se ficha dans le ventre de la créature, ce qui l'arrêta dans ses incantations. Il se tourna vers la coupable, et agita un de ses coutelas. Une espèce de boule d'énergie noire en jaillit et fila vers la rogue qui n'eut pas même le temps d'esquisser une esquive.

Elle fut touchée au ventre, qui constitua l'épicentre des vagues de douleur qui se propageaient dans son corps entier. C'était comme si une plante particulièrement vorace avait soudainement décidé de prendre racine dans la rogue. Elle hurla et tomba à genoux avec des larmes aux yeux. Cependant elle réussit à se contrôler suffisamment pour se forcer à avaler une potion de soins, dans l'espoir que cela atténuerait ses souffrances. Et en effet, la douleur commença à s'estomper.

Mais entretemps les archers avaient tiré à nouveau, et cette fois, la jeune femme n'était pas prête à les recevoir. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que les traits meurtriers s'abattent.

Rien ne la blessa. Au lieu de cela, elle fut surprise d'entendre le crissement métallique que les pointes faisaient en ricochant sur de l'acier, ou le bruit mat qu'elles occasionnaient en se fichant dans du bois. Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle ne vit que le pavois d'un des guerriers squelettes qui tombait à côté d'elle, couvert de flèches. Elle chercha Siliane des yeux, et vit la magicienne lâcher son propre bouclier et reprendre le pilonnage sans lui prêter attention.

La rogue décida d'élucider le mystère plus tard, et, comme la douleur était redevenue supportable, elle se prépara à tirer à nouveau sur l'invocateur.

Elle le trouva occupé à combattre Damian. L'assassin avait dû consacrer tout son temps jusque-là à se frayer un chemin vers la momie, sans doute déjà averti des conclusions de la magicienne. Il n'en menait pas vraiment large. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas réussi à percer sa défense. C'était heureusement réciproque pour le moment. Alors la rogue décocha plusieurs flèches. Certaines firent mouche, d'autres allèrent se briser contre le mur de pierres, mais toujours est-il que Radament n'apprécia pas le geste et envoya un nouvel orbe dans la direction de Natalya. Ceci offrit à Damian l'occasion qu'il guettait, et il s'engouffra dans la brèche avec toute la témérité dont il était capable.

Il effectua une pirouette qui lui permit d'esquiver une lame meurtrière, détendit le bras gauche d'un coup sec, propulsant une poignée de shurikens à bout portant dans le torse de Radament, fit un moulinet du bras droit pour entailler l'autre bras du monstre qui battait l'air dans l'espoir de couper cet ennuyeux humain en deux, et termina sa course en enfonçant griffes et lame de poignet dans l'épaule de la créature.

Natalya ne vit pas la suite car elle fut à nouveau frappée par le maléfice de la momie, dans la jambe cette fois, ce qui ne rendait pas l'expérience moins désagréable.

Elle entendit quelque part dans la mêlée où se battaient le barbare et le druide un autre cri de guerre, et Derek bondit à ses côtés en abattant ses deux armes sur un squelette qui l'avait approchée par-derrière. Il n'était pas en très grande forme, son armure avait visiblement beaucoup souffert si l'on se référait au nombre de trous dedans, et à sa ceinture ne pendait plus qu'une potion rubiconde qu'il s'empressa de boire.

«Y'en a partout, et ils se relèvent ! haleta-t-il.

-Il faut tuer Radament, c'est lui qui les maintient ! acquiesça la rogue en s'apprêtant à tirer de nouveau.

-On y travaille avec Vatanen, mais ça va lentement. J'y retourne.»

Damian avait réussi à faire des dégâts assez conséquents, mais Radament s'était visiblement débarrassé de lui puisque le garçon n'était nulle part en vue.

Derek se jeta à nouveau au combat où il avait dû laisser Vatanen, s'efforçant ainsi de libérer un passage vers le nécromant. Natalya et Siliane avancèrent dans leur direction, la magicienne toujours occupée à fracasser ceux qui voudraient les prendre par-derrière. Natalya avait l'impression que l'air autour d'elle était comme...brouillé. Et ce n'était pas l'armure de glace.

L'archère tira à nouveau sur la momie, qui accusa le coup. Mais cette fois elle n'eut pas le loisir de riposter, car l'assassin était revenu à la charge. Sans crier gare il fondit sur Radament depuis un perchoir plus haut que les gargouilles, et il visa la nuque. Au moment où ses armes frappaient il y eut une déflagration d'énergie, et une explosion de flammes centrée sur Damian engloutit la silhouette cadavérique de la créature.

Le garçon ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer le travail, préférant enchaîner les coups aussi rapidement que possible au même endroit. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Natalya elle-même décocha quelques flèches supplémentaires dans le corps dévoré par les flammes.

Soudain, Radament disparut, laissant derrière lui un nuage de cendres et un assassin interloqué qui eut à peine le temps d'agripper la paroi pour ralentir sa chute. Mais aucun squelette ne fut détruit, aucune invocation révoquée. Natalya fronça les sourcils. Soit Siliane avait eu tort, soit...

L'immense mort-vivant apparut devant la rogue et une lame d'os siffla vers sa tête. N'écoutant que ses réflexes Natalya esquiva de peu la frappe mortelle, qui n'entailla que son avant-bras gauche. La blessure, certes superficielle, commença à la brûler. Poison, sans doute. Elle effectua un roulé-boulé pour se dégager et but un antidote. Vatanen avait raison, il était parfaitement infect. Se trouvant cependant coincée entre Radament et ses guerriers, elle préféra se saisir de son sabre plutôt que de continuer à tirer des flèches.

Le nécromant avait toutefois une autre idée. Faisant volte-face à une vitesse hallucinante, il fouetta l'air de ses deux membres. Siliane poussa un cri et s'effondra, saignant abondamment. Natalya déglutit. Seule face à toutes ces créatures...elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

D'un autre côté, Radament n'était plus très frais non plus. La plupart des bandages qui maintenaient le cadavre en un seul morceau avait été carbonisée ou déchiquetée, en frappant la magicienne il avait été gratifié d'une myriade d'éclats de glace qui s'était fichée dans sa chair, et les flèches de Natalya ne lui avaient pas été très favorables non plus.

Dans un râle de mauvaise augure, il disparut à nouveau, remplacé par une nouvelle salve des archers squelettes. Natalya n'eut guère le temps de lancer son sortilège, alors elle plongea vers Siliane en saisissant un bouclier au passage pour les protéger toutes les deux. Cependant leur abri était trop petit, ce qui se solda par une blessure à la jambe pour la rogue. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre une potion de soins, et pour bondir sur ses pieds et combattre les squelettes qui se jetaient sur elles.

«A l'aide ! cria-t-elle dans l'espoir que leurs guerriers l'entendent. Siliane est tombée !»

Elle para une lance et esquiva une autre attaque. Elle laissa le pavois sur le corps de la magicienne car il était bien trop lourd pour elle. Mais à ce rythme, seule contre toute cette armée, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière, et l'air se chargea d'électricité. Puis la foudre se déchaîna, anéantissant une bonne dizaine d'adversaires sur le flanc gauche de la rogue. Celle-ci ne put que remercier l'Oeil Aveugle que son appel ait été entendu, par l'assassin en l'occurrence. Elle ne le vit pas directement, mais enfin il n'y avait que lui pour faire des choses pareilles.

Elle décapita un squelette et en renversa un autre d'un coup de pied bien placé; elle n'esquiva que partiellement une riposte qui fort heureusement fut arrêtée par son armure. Le crissement des armes révélait la position de Damian, toujours sur la gauche, occupé à défendre ce côté.

Un grondement proche annonça l'arrivée de Vatanen à la rescousse. Catapultant ses ennemis hors de son chemin, le loup-garou strié de plaies sanguinolentes se jeta avec férocité sur ceux qui menaçaient l'archère par-devant. Il les réduisit presque trop facilement en poudre. Natalya s'inquiéta de son contrôle, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le lycanthrope poursuivit sur sa lancée et chargea le flanc droit sans beaucoup d'égards à sa propre sécurité. Une lance s'enfonça dans son épaisse fourrure, mais l'animal se contenta d'un grognement et, arrachant l'arme des mains de son propriétaire, il la fit tournoyer avec une force surhumaine et il fracassa le coupable et ses congénères d'un même mouvement. La lance vola en éclats. Le loup s'attaqua à ceux qui restaient.

«A COR ET A CRI !»

Le hurlement venait de leur droite. Derek avait repéré Radament et lui avait bondi dessus. Mais au moment de porter son attaque destructrice, et ainsi peut-être mettre fin à ce massacre, le barbare fut surpris de voir la momie pointer vers lui ses deux lames, dans l'intention de l'embrocher. Le guerrier dut effectuer au dernier moment un moulinet des deux armes pour dévier les tranchants, ce qui ouvrit une brèche monumentale dans sa défense.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Radament se jeta en avant et son masque s'ouvrit, révélant des crocs noirs mais luisants d'une substance visqueuse. Il souffla une vapeur verte au visage de Derek, et le mordit au cou. Le corps du géant devint flasque, et il s'effondra.

Le mort-vivant s'en retourna à ses invocations.

Entretemps Vatanen avait bien nettoyé le périmètre autour de Siliane, Damian faisait de même de l'autre côté, et Natalya s'était débarrassée de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle se trouva alors temporairement au centre d'un cercle vide d'ennemis, ce qui lui donna l'occasion rêvée de reprendre son arc.

Elle banda Siffleur et se concentra. Ses six flèches se mirent à crépiter. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à enchanter autant de traits à la fois, mais il fallait essayer.

La corde chanta.

Radament prit feu. Elle avait fait mouche, de la totalité des projectiles. _Aïsha serait fière_, songea-t-elle sarcastiquement. Sa vue se brouillait tellement son exploit lui avait coûté d'énergie. Les squelettes autour d'elle se reconstituaient peu à peu...

Puis ils s'effondrèrent. La pièce entière résonna du vacarme de centaines d'ossements qui tombaient sur les dalles de pierre. Un rai de lumière jaillit de la momie consumée, s'entourant d'une tornade d'orbes bleutés qui s'élargissait à vue d'oeil. Natalya préféra se jeter à terre. Le loup-garou, lui, n'en fit rien. Il fut englouti dans la colonne aveuglante, disparaissant à la vue de la rogue terrifiée.

Elle ferma les yeux quand la vague atteignit son niveau. A sa grande surprise cependant, elle fut envahie d'une douce chaleur, et une sorte de grésillement se répandit sous sa peau. C'était très agréable. Ses blessures cessèrent de la faire souffrir, et ses muscles fatigués se repaissaient de cette étrange énergie.

Puis, brusquement, tout s'éteignit. Natalya rouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir la même pièce mal éclairée et peu aérée, sauf que tout ce qui restait des morts-vivants avait disparu. Désintégrés, les ossements; évaporé, le corps de Radament. Seul demeurait son masque et les restes de son manteau.

Natalya se releva, mais sa jambe la rappela à l'ordre. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas été guérie. Ce qui l'amena à la conclusion que Siliane était peut-être encore mourante, de même que Derek.

Elle vit que le loup-garou s'élançait déjà vers Derek, alors elle alla vers Siliane.

Un mouvement brusque et un grondement rageur l'interrompirent. Le lycanthrope venait d'être attaqué par...Damian ? En effet la silhouette de l'assassin, dérisoire par comparaison à l'animal se dressait avec défiance entre Derek et Vatanen, se remettant en position défensive après avoir délivré un des coups de pied dont il avait le secret.

«Qu'est-ce que...? s'exclama Natalya.»

La bête noire rugit et se lança aux trousses du garçon qui se mit à courir à une vitesse incroyable, ce qui lui sauva provisoirement la vie.

«Occupe-toi des blessés ! ordonna l'assassin. Je distrais Vatanen !»

Prédateur et proie disparurent dans un couloir. Les bruits de la poursuite s'estompèrent avec la distance.

Natalya se secoua pour sortir de son état de choc. Ainsi, Vatanen avait encore succombé à la fièvre sanguinaire. Rien d'étonnant, c'est vrai, puisque les ennemis avaient afflué de toutes parts, les blessures avaient abondé, et Derek n'était pas resté à ses côtés. Malgré tout il avait quand même répondu à l'appel de Natalya. La rogue en déduisit que le bienveillant lycanthrope avait conservé une petite part de contrôle sur son comportement, sans doute pouvait-il diriger plus ou moins sa rage durant ses épisodes. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Mais là n'était pas la priorité. Damian lui avait fourni l'opportunité d'aider leurs camarades tombés, elle n'allait pas la gâcher.

Elle s'occupa d'abord de Siliane, puisque la magicienne état à la fois plus près et en possession de la majorité de leurs ressources médicinales. Elle saisit le sac de l'ensorceleuse et fouilla dedans, à la recherche de bandages. Elle fut surprise de la quantité de choses qui rentrait dans le sac, mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas de trop près parce qu'elle trouva la boîte qu'elle cherchait. L'ouvrant d'un geste précis elle en sortit une fiole de désinfectant dont elle aspergea généreusement les entailles béantes sur le dos de la blessée, avant d'appliquer des bandages imprégnés d'une solution régénératrice, ou du moins était-ce ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Satisfaite de l'arrêt de l'hémorragie, la rogue décida qu'en matière de premiers secours c'était suffisant et elle alla voir Derek.

Celui-ci souffrait de nombreuses autres blessures. La pire était cependant et sans l'ombre d'un doute la morsure de Radament. Elle appliqua le même protocole, et s'efforça en plus de faire boire un antidote au géant. Ce ne fut pas tâche aisée. Puis elle commença à retirer l'armure presque complètement détruite pour pouvoir panser les plaies moins mortelles en-dessous.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle eut terminé sa besogne. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, son visage et ses cheveux devaient en être tachés aussi, mais elle avait réussi. Siliane et Derek vivaient encore, et elle avait rebouché tous les trous qui leur avaient été ajoutés. D'un main tremblante elle décrocha sa gourde de sa ceinture et la vida complètement, puis elle ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Ils avaient fini...

Oui, ils étaient victorieux ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils étaient tous en vie. Natalya remercia l'Oeil Aveugle d'avoir veillé sur eux, et le pria d'aider Damian et Vatanen. Le geste de l'assassin était étonnamment noble. La rogue se dit qu'elle l'avait finalement peut-être mal jugé. Il se souciait de leurs vies, ou du moins de celle de la magicienne, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait leur faire croire. Ou bien c'était une ruse pour gagner leur confiance. Si c'était le cas, elle devait admettre que cela marchait plutôt bien.

Toutes spéculations mises à part, il faudrait sortir de là, sauf que les blessés étaient bien trop lourds pour elle, sans parler de sa propre mobilité réduite. Elle conclut qu'elle devrait attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Elle s'approcha, sabre en main, des restes de Radament. Rien ne bougea, et elle se baissa pour examiner le masque. En soi l'objet avait un aspect assez macabre, mais c'était de la bonne ouvrage sur un matériau de bonne qualité. Elle demanderait à Cain ce qu'il en pensait. Le manteau avait été trop abîmé pour en tirer quoi que ce soit, alors elle le laissa en place. Un éclat métallique attira son oeil. Elle y trouva un clé argentée. Elle se mit donc en quête d'une serrure, raisonnant que la momie ne conserverait pas un tel objet si elle n'en avait pas eu l'usage.

Elle arriva à ses fins en examinant une des gargouilles décoratives. Sous sa gueule se trouvait une petite fente dans laquelle la rogue introduisit sa clé et tourna.

Il y eut un cliquetis mécanique qui mit immédiatement l'aventurière sur le qui-vive, mais ce n'était qu'un pan de mur qui s'ouvrait, révélant une alcôve secrète.

Natalya s'en approcha prudemment, le souvenir cuisant du Relai piégé à l'avant de son esprit. Dans l'alcôve, il n'y avait qu'un gros coffre ouvragé apparemment fixé au sol. Après avoir minutieusement fouillé la petite pièce du regard, l'archère tenta un pas à l'intérieur, puis deux, et finalement elle se tenait près du meuble. Un gros cadenas le maintenait fermé. Avec un rire condescendant, Natalya sortit ses outils de crochetage. Enfin de quoi s'amuser !

Le mécanisme céda au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et le couvercle se rabattit en arrière, révélant le contenu. Natalya fut surprise de la minutie avec laquelle tout avait été rangé. Elle y trouva, protégés dans des boîtes en bois sculpté, deux livres très épais, ainsi qu'un étui en ivoire qui renfermait un rouleau de parchemin, une collection de pierres runiques, quelques gemmes, et quantité de bijoux, pièces d'or et autres objets précieux. Un trésor qui ne pouvait pas encore rivaliser celui de la Tour Oubliée, mais qui suffisait à émerveiller la rogue. L'artisanat même des bijoux lui était inconnu, ce qui ajoutait à sa fascination. Saisissant délicatement un diadème argenté elle s'imagina chacun de ses compagnons le porter. Il serait trop petit pour Derek; sur Vatanen l'effet serait vraiment comique; le regard meurtrier de Damian gâcherait l'image, et il disparaîtrait dans l'abondante chevelure de Siliane. Elle reposa l'objet avec un sourire aux lèvres. Pour jouer à la poupée, il faudrait repasser.

Quitte à devoir attendre, elle décida plutôt de feuilleter les livres. La reliure de l'un d'eux lui rappelait celle du livre des portails que leur avait prêté Akara durant le siège du Monastère. Les symboles dessus se ressemblaient un peu, même si la couleur avait été changée de bleu électrique à noir d'encre. Elle ouvrit le tome. En voyant que toutes les pages étaient identiques, son coeur s'accéléra. Et si c'était justement un livre analogue ? Si elle arrivait à ouvrir un portail qui les mènerait en ville, le problème de l'évacuation serait réglé ! Son excitation grandit en découvrant qu'elle arrivait à lire les runes.

Emportant dans son sac les livres, le parchemin, et toutes les richesses qu'elle put, elle revint dans la salle principale. Elle referma le passage secret, puis se plaça au centre de la pièce et se mit à lire à haute voix.

Dès qu'elle termina sa dernière phrase, il y eut un crépitement et un cercle sombre se forma devant elle. Elle fut intriguée par le changement de couleur, voire même inquiétée : et si ce portail menait dans une zone dangereuse ? Elle pourrait bien aller voir, quitte à rouvrir un deuxième portail s'il le fallait, seulement voilà : rien ne lui assurait qu'elle pourrait revenir. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'abandonner ses deux compagnons dans un tel état et dans un endroit pareil.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand un gémissement attira son attention. Siliane avait remué un peu ! En un éclair la rogue fut à ses côtés, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas la fièvre et que ses blessures ne s'étaient pas aggravées.

« _Aïdar'tel...neh vutharl, _marmonna la magicienne. _Ek na...ey dubi ?_

-Je ne comprends rien Siliane, dit Natalya en secouant la tête. Comment te sens-tu ?»

L'ensorceleuse fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les yeux au prix d'un effort apparent.

«Qui...êtes-vous ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton confus.

-Natalya, lui rappela l'autre. Ca te reviendra en temps voulu.

-Il...il y a un...courant d'air, fit-elle en frissonnant. Fermez...cette fichue porte !

-Je ne peux pas malheureusement. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Hm...squelettes, beaucoup. Et...Radament ?

-Exactement. Il t'a bien amochée, tu n'avais même pas d'armure en plus !

-Si...de glace. Pas suffisant de toute...évidence. Réflexion s'impose.

-En parlant de réflexion...tu t'y connais en portails ?

-Très peu. C'est l'objet du...du dernier semestre des officiers de logistique. Je n'en fais pas partie.

-Mais tu saurais dire où mène un portail ?

-Hm...j'ai un outil pour ça je crois. Quelque part...

-Dans ton sac ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un portail à explorer là-bas.

-Où ? Ah, lui. Il ne mène pas en...outre-plan en tous cas. Donne-moi mon sac, je...je vais chercher la locusonde.»

Natalya s'exécuta tout en maintenant Siliane allongée sur le flanc, pour ne pas qu'elle s'appuye sur son dos lacéré. Celle-ci empoigna son bien et sans grande délicatesse se mit à farfouiller dedans. Elle s'arrêta, l'air perplexe.

«Ne manque-t-il pas la boîte à médecine ? demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

-J'ai dû l'emprunter figure-toi, répondit sarcastiquement la rogue.

-Oui, cet homme là-bas a visiblement beaucoup souffert, acquiesça Siliane. C'est à se demander ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, soupira l'archère. Pour l'instant concentre-toi s'il te plaît.

-Oui, bien sûr, votre ouvrage, reprit l'aînée avec empressement. Je n'ai pas oublié, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Il me faut cette 'locusonde', pas un livre !

-La locusonde ? Quel usage pourrait bien en avoir une doctorante en sciences mentales ?»

Après force grognements et explications redondantes Natalya réussit finalement à récupérer l'objet dont avait parlé Siliane. C'était un boîtier en bois sculpté, engravé de symboles élégants, dont une face comportait en son centre un disque blanc et lisse. Dans une face adjacente était encastrée une bille qui scintillait d'un éclat orangé.

Siliane délogea la bille de l'appareil et la tendit à Natalya.

«Il faut la lancer dans le portail, lui dit-elle.

-Et si tu la perds ? s'inquiéta la rogue.

-Elle sera recréée, la rassura l'ensorceleuse. Vas-y !»

Natalya s'exécuta donc, tout en observant le boîtier. Les runes s'étaient mises à luire quand la boule avait été retirée, mais à part cela, il ne se passait rien.

«Alors, qu'affiche-t-elle ? demanda Siliane.

-Euh...je ne sais pas trop, avoua la jeune femme. Je n'y comprends rien à vrai dire, tu ne veux bien regarder ?

-Montre...ah, tu n'as pas démarré la prise de données.»

Siliane caressa du bout des doigts quelques runes. Sur le disque blanc se tracèrent quelques caractères que Natalya ne reconnaissait pas. Sans doute de l'alphabet de l'Empire. La magicienne pinça les lèvres et effleura à nouveau certains symboles, et le texte changea. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux, pensive.

«Je dirais que cela mène à Lut Gholein, déclara-t-elle finalement. Les coordonnées correspondent. Cette réponse se satisfait-elle ?

-Parfaitement ! s'exclama Natalya avec enthousiasme. Nous avons notre porte de sortie !

-Dans ce cas, je vais éteindre ceci.

-Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? Je vais avoir du mal à traîner et Derek et toi.»

Pour toute réponse, Siliane rangea la locusonde dans son sac qu'elle passa en bandoulière, et elle se releva péniblement. Elle vacilla légèrement, mais retrouva son équilibre et sourit.

Natalya se retourna vers Derek, qui n'avait pas repris connaissance, lui. Le transporter ne serait vraiment pas évident.

* * *

«Jetez vos armes et rendez-vous !»

Natalya se retrouva à loucher sur la pointe d'une lance à quelques centimètres de son nez. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle vit qu'il y avait en tout et pour tout une bonne quinzaine de ces armes pointées dans leur direction. Elles appartenaient à des soldats vêtus de pantalons amples, de cottes de mailles légères, et d'un manteau en tissu rouge. S'ils étaient nerveux, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.

La rogue se releva péniblement de là où elle était tombée en sortant du portail, en prenant garde de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition et regarda l'homme qui avait parlé, un type qui se tenait un peu en arrière, main à la ceinture où se balançait un cimeterre impressionnant, et qui semblait être le chef.

«Nos intentions sont tout à fait pacifiques, l'assura-t-elle. Nous voulons simplement trouver un médecin pour notre ami.

-D'où venez-vous ? l'interrogea l'autre.

-Du portail, répondit Siliane avec un air d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes. Vous avez certainement assisté à l'événement.

-Bon, vous avec l'arc, répondez-moi.

-Des égouts, s'exécuta-t-elle. Nous étions descendus chasser les morts-vivants. Le combat fut rude, je vous serais reconnaissante si vous pouviez envoyer chercher de l'aide médicale.»

L'homme sembla se radoucir un peu en entendant cela. Il fit signe à ses troupes de relever leurs lances, puis se tourna vers l'un d'entre eux.

«Haseen, va chercher Fara, ordonna-t-il. Quant à vous, j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon. Laissez la chasse aux démons aux professionnels.

-Oui, je vois que ça marche du tonnerre, ironisa l'archère piquée au vif.»

Ceci tira un sourire amusé au commandant.

«Vous êtes nouveaux par ici, non ? dit-il. Je suis Greiz, le capitaine de ces mercenaires. Nous avons été engagés par Jerhyn pour protéger cette ville, et vous remarquerez que nos murs sont intacts, et la sécurité assurée, malgré les hordes de démons dans le désert. Je dirais que nous ne faisons pas un travail trop mauvais.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Mais pourquoi refuser un coup de main supplémentaire alors ?

-Regardez dans quel état est votre ami, répondit-il. Si je laissais chacun mener leur propre combat, la jeunesse serait décimée en une semaine.

-Mais nous, c'est différent, se défendit l'archère. Nous sommes expérimentés !

-Je vois ça, commenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une poignée de goules ? Elles mordent comme ça parfois.

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, une créature appelée Radament, fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai pris son masque comme trophée, vous voulez jeter un oeil ?»

Elle se réjouit intérieurement de l'expression abasourdie de Greiz lorsqu'elle lui montra l'objet. Ha, ça lui coupait le sifflet, à cet homme prétentieux ! Les autres avaient eux aussi l'air impressionné, et à en juger par le brouhaha qui émanait de la foule de curieux derrière le cercle de mercenaires, la nouvelle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre.

Fara arriva sur les lieux immédiatement après. Le dénommé Haseen portait un seau d'eau et des linges propres. Elle-même tenait dans les mains une mallette. Elle s'accroupit auprès de Derek que Natalya et Siliane avaient transporté à grand-peine vers le portail. Elle examina le travail de rafistolage qu'avait fait Natalya et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Puis elle se mit à l'ouvrage.

Elle défit les bandages et nettoya à nouveau la plaie avec un produit qu'elle sortit de sa mallette. Elle joignit les mains et ferma les yeux. Sa silhouette fut enveloppée d'un léger halo bleuté, qui se propagea jusqu'au barbare. Ses blessures commencèrent à se refermer.

Natalya avait déjà vu Akara et Rinalda accomplir un miracle pareil, mais cela avait toujours été rare car cela les épuisait. Fara ne semblait pas fatiguer pour l'instant.

Le halo enveloppa Siliane aussi, et la magicienne poussa un soupir de soulagement. La rogue également sentait une sorte de chaleur se répandre dans son corps, et ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus une égratignure sur le guerrier du Nord, et Siliane ne s'appuyait plus aussi lourdement sur son bâton. Natalya pouvait marcher normalement.

Fara rouvrit les yeux.

«Il devra se reposer, déclara-t-elle. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des deux femmes.

-Merci beaucoup Fara ! s'exclama l'archère. Comment pouvons-nous vous revaudre cela ?

-Vous avez déjà éliminé Radament, sourit-elle. Ceci n'est que ma modeste contribution à la guerre contre le Mal que vous menez.»

Sur ces mots, l'ex-paladine tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.


End file.
